You can't put your arms around a memory
by Ys Melmoth
Summary: UA - slash Une tempête de neige, les Beatles et le verglas mèneront Harry à une assez étrange et fascinante rencontre…
1. Chapter 1

**Genre : **Univers Alternatif

**Rating** : Pour le moment, T. Mais me connaissant, virera probablement M par la suite.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à la base propriété de J.K. Rowling. Ne m'appartiennent d'eux que les élucubrations que j'invente à leur sujet… Notons aussi que le titre est un emprunt à une chanson des Guns.

**Avertissement : **Slash en devenir. Ceux que les relations homosexuelles masculines incommodent trop sévèrement peuvent donc aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe est plus verte.

**Résumé : **Une tempête de neige, les Beatles et le verglas mèneront Harry à une assez étrange et fascinante rencontre…

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon. Ceci est ma première fic sur le thème d'Harry Potter…et surtout ma première fic publiée sur dont je découvre à chaque instant les subtilités. D'où de très possibles vasouillages, dans la mise en page notamment. Je réclame donc humblement votre indulgence… Bonne lecture !

**You can't put your arms around a memory.**

**Chapitre I**

Je déteste la neige.

Pas dans l'absolu, non, bien sûr. Juste quand elle souffle en tempête et que je me retrouve en dessous, au volant d'une vieille Austin au moteur poussif et au système de chauffage plus qu'approximatif, sur une route de campagne paumée à dix heures du soir, dans un pays dont je parle à peine la langue.

Ca fait largement une heure que je roule dans ces conditions. J'ai été idiot, je sais, j'aurais dû rester dormir dans ce village dont je ne me rappelle déjà plus le nom – Chiavene, quelque chose comme ça – où je me suis arrêté pour casser la croûte en début de soirée, mais la simple vision du seul hôtel du coin a suffi à me coller le cafard, et comme le temps ne laissait pas présager…_ça,_ j'ai préféré continuer jusqu'à Côme. D'ailleurs, je suppose que ce sont les rives du lac que je suis en train de longer, et qu'en temps normal, je serais censé bénéficier d'un magnifique panorama réunissant toutes les grâces de l'Italie du nord dans l'union de la montagne majestueuse et de la beauté apaisante de l'eau, comme le disait si bien le guide. Pas forcément texto, mais l'idée est là.

En tout cas, j'espère que je les longe, ces rives, parce que si en plus j'ai réussi à me paumer, je suis vraiment dans la merde. Et je me connais assez pour savoir que j'en suis bien capable. J'ai un don particulier pour me mettre dans la merde. Quelque part, je me dis que je dois le faire exprès, une sorte de masochisme latent et instinctif, dont je refuse à prendre conscience. Ou alors, je suis maudit, c'est au choix. Mais je ne vois pas d'autre alternative.

Le machin qui me tombe dessus n'est pas à proprement parler de la neige, en fait. Si c'était le cas, la route serait déjà ensevelie et moi au milieu d'une congère. C'est plus fin que de la vraie neige, plus dur aussi, ça bouffe tout autant la visibilité, mais ça a en plus le mérite de se transformer en glace dès que ça atteint le sol, et la chaussée est une vraie patinoire.

Je dépasse à peine le 30 au compteur, et je commence à me demander si mon moteur va me lâcher _avant_ ou _après_ que je me sois retrouvé dans le fossé. Si j'étais schizophrène, je pourrais lancer un pari. Mais je ne le suis pas. Pas faute d'avoir essayé, ça doit être distrayant quand on se retrouve tout seul…

Je me les gèle, bon sang, c'est inhumain un temps pareil, et cette route semble interminable. Entre deux bourrasques, mes phares réussissent à accrocher quelques éléments du décor. Quelques troncs d'arbres bordant la route, des buissons qui semblent impénétrables dans l'obscurité, des fragments de mur… un grand portail, à un moment, comme une apparition vite avalée par l'ombre et la tourmente. Il doit y avoir des chouettes baraques, par ici, d'après les photos que j'ai pu voir. Villas Renaissance ou néo-classiques, avec vue imprenable sur le lac et profusion de fleurs…quoique les fleurs, en ce moment….

Quelques minutes après le portail, je vois enfin un panneau et je ralentis encore pour essayer de déchiffrer. Côme est encore à perpète-les-oies, mais il y a un bled à 17 km. Celui-là, je le bénis, même l'hôtel le plus pouilleux commence à m'apparaître comme une vision paradisiaque. Mes pieds sont tellement engourdis par le froid que je sens à peine les pédales, j'ai une vague migraine qui commence à pointer et les yeux qui me brûlent à force de me concentrer pour y voir quelque chose, et j'ai un mal de chien aux épaules et dans la nuque à force de me crisper sur mon volant.

Et la voix cassée de Billie Holiday qui enchaîne ses romances au parfum mélancolique ne contribue pas vraiment à égayer mon humeur. Surtout que la cassette passe en boucle depuis un bon moment, que je la connais par cœur, et je sais que dans quelques secondes, je vais avoir droit à Gloomy Sunday. Cette chanson me déprime déjà assez en temps normal, elle évoque des sensations et des souvenirs bien trop sombres… si je l'entends maintenant, je suis bon pour aller me jeter dans le lac.

J'éjecte la cassette au moment où retentissent les premières notes – cette putain de musique me fait toujours penser à une marche funèbre – et je la balance sur le siège passager où elle atterrit avec un bruit sec sur une de ses semblables. Il y a un bazar monstrueux sur ce fauteuil, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de quitter la route des yeux une seule seconde, alors je fouille à l'aveuglette. Ramène successivement des symphonies de Mahler, du Led Zeppelin, Janis Joplin et un quelconque album des Doors, qui retournent aussi vite d'où ils viennent. Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air d'adhérer aux jugements de ma chère tante, mais ma « musique de drogués » n'est pas idéale au vu des circonstances ; les tourbillons blanchâtres qui fouettent les ténèbres devant moi ont un côté déjà assez hallucinogène pour que ce ne soit pas nécessaire d'en rajouter. J'ai besoin d'un truc qui me réveille sans m'assommer, si possible susceptible de m'insuffler un soupçon de bonne humeur…

La réponse s'impose d'elle-même, j'ai besoin des Beatles. La bande originale de Yellow Submarine se ballade quelque part dans cette voiture, elle sera parfaite, et à peine y ais-je pensé qu'elle devient mon Graal.

Rien d'autre n'aura grâce à mes yeux, c'est celle-là que je veux.

Et bien sûr, impossible de mettre la main dessus.

Cinq autres cassettes défilent, entre des raccrochages ultimes au volant qu'il est plutôt périlleux de ne manier que d'une seule main. Jamais la bonne.

Ca m'énerve. Je sais, je m'énerve pour rien parfois, mais là, c'est le détail en trop. Il me faut cette saloperie de cassette.

Je me risque à jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Rien sur le siège, apparemment. Une bourrasque plus violente me fait revenir à ma route pour quelques secondes. Puis au second coup d'œil, je la découvre enfin. Par terre, bien sûr.

Yesss !

Ni une, ni deux, je plonge. Le contrôle de la situation m'échappe, une fraction de seconde. Je sens la voiture partir un peu trop vers la droite et lorsque j'émerge, il y a un truc noir devant moi qui m'a tout l'air solide.

Merde.

Je tente de rétablir sur la gauche, en espérant que c'est bien la direction de la route, mais mon geste a dû être un poil trop sec et mes roues abandonnent toute velléité d'obéissance pour se lancer dans une valse endiablée avec le verglas. Pour le coup, il n'y a plus rien à rétablir, mes réflexes ne sont pas exceptionnels et en plus, je n'y vois strictement rien, juste du noir et des tourbillons blancs balayés de faisceaux de lumière derrière lesquels il doit y avoir une route, un fossé, des arbres et des buissons, impossible de savoir où est quoi… Après quelques vaines tentatives qui ne font qu'empirer les choses, je renonce et laisse aller le tout. Vu la vitesse à laquelle j'allais, je ne risque pas de me faire trop mal… J'ai l'impression de glisser pendant des minutes entières, comme si la danse ne devait jamais s'arrêter, puis tout à coup, je tombe. L'arrière de la voiture tombe, plus exactement, s'encastre dans quelque chose de dur avec un délicieux grincement de tôle froissée, je suis projeté en avant, bloqué par la ceinture de sécurité qui me coupe le souffle, me rejette aussi sec contre le dossier, et tout s'arrête enfin.

Je crois que je viens de faire une connerie

Merde. Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, et re-merde.

Je suis le dernier des abrutis, c'est officiel, et je maudis les Beatles jusqu'à la trente-sixième génération.

L'espace d'un instant, je suis à deux doigts de me mettre à pleurer, et finalement, j'éclate de rire. Ceux qui savent rester stoïques en toute circonstance me prendront pour un fou, les autres comprendront. Pour ma part, c'est ma réaction la plus fréquente lorsque mes nerfs sont soumis à un peu trop rude épreuve, je ne compte même plus les fous rire nerveux que j'ai pu collectionner dans mon adolescence face à ma très chère famille. Ou en d'autres circonstances, elles ont été nombreuses. Bref. En l'occurrence, je dois rester cinq bonnes minutes à me gondoler comme un hystérique, la tête posée sur le volant et les larmes aux yeux, avant de réussir à me calmer et de commencer à envisager la situation d'un point de vue un peu plus rationnel.

Vu l'inclinaison de la voiture, elle est tombée dans un fossé d'un bon mètre de profondeur, et je n'ai aucune chance de l'en faire ressortir par mes propres moyens. A moins de disposer d'une bonne baguette magique, mais la magie, c'est aussi un truc que j'ai essayé, et ça n'a pas plus marché que la schizophrénie. Voire encore moins.

Bon.

Je suppose qu'absolument personne ne va venir me tirer de mon trou – je n'ai pas croisé une seule voiture depuis qu'il s'est mis à neiger et ce serait plus qu'étonnant d'en voir surgir une à présent. Et même si quelqu'un était assez fou pour se balader par ce temps, il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il me voie.

Moralité, la voiture reste ici pour le moment.

Il serait certainement suicidaire de tenter à pied les encore-presque-dix-sept kilomètres qui me séparent du prochain village, et vu que l'Austin avec chauffage tenait déjà du congélateur, j'ai presque autant de chances de mourir de froid si je reste dedans que si j'en sors.

Pour résumer, la situation n'est pas brillante.

On pourrait même dire que j'ai encore réussi à me coller dans une merde royale.

J'avais dit que j'étais doué pour ça. C'est peut-être même une des seules choses pour lesquelles je sois vraiment doué, quand j'y réfléchis…

Au bout de quelques minutes d'une intense cogitation qui ne m'avance pas d'un poil, je finis par me décider à sortir de là, histoire au moins de me rendre compte de la situation_ de visu_. Et éventuellement d'aller chercher quelques vêtements supplémentaires dans mon coffre, notamment un énorme pull en laine que j'aurais bien mieux fait de sortir plus tôt. J'attrape mon sac, me bagarre un moment contre la portière qui refuse de s'ouvrir – pour le coup, rien de bien inhabituel, il faudrait vraiment que je pense à changer de voiture, un jour – et lorsqu'elle cède enfin, je me prends une rafale en pleine figure qui confirme mon analyse : ce truc là n'est pas de la neige, ça ressemble à de minuscules fragments de glace dont le contact est aussi agréable qu'une volée d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc.

Au moins, ça a le mérite de me réveiller, mais je suis à nouveau au bord des larmes.

Je me cramponne à ma portière pour descendre, essayant de ne pas déraper sur la pente glissante qui s'offre à mes pieds, me retrouve au fond du fossé un peu plus vite que prévu mais entier. Tout ça pour constater que l'arbre dans lequel j'ai atterri empêche irrémédiablement d'ouvrir le coffre.

Adieu pull en laine et moufles fourrées.

Je suis décidément trop con pour ma propre survie.

L'arbre se prend un coup de pied rageur, qui ne fait pas beaucoup plus de mal à mes orteils qu'à son écorce vu que je ne sens pratiquement plus rien, puis je remonte. Une bonne minute pour gravir une malheureuse pente d'à peine plus d'un mètre de haut.

_Normal, gamin, tu fais toi-même à peine plus d'un mètre de haut._

La petite voix moqueuse, au fond de ma tête, a des intonations bien connues. Chaleureuses et un peu bourrues. Aussi douloureuses que réconfortantes.

Elle est toujours présente, cette voix, je suppose qu'elle sera là jusqu'à la fin. Et à chaque fois, elle me fait le même effet. Il y a de la tendresse en elle, la même que dans les yeux bleu de nuit, sombres et brillants, qu'elle évoque aussitôt. Une tendresse qui me réchauffe le cœur, une fraction de seconde, avant de le glacer, parce que je sais que je ne l'entendrai plus, je ne la reverrai plus jamais que dans mon esprit. Et ça me fout en rogne, parce que ce connard n'avait pas le droit de me laisser tomber comme ça, aussi bêtement.

J'en viens à le détester, parfois, et pourtant son souvenir reste ce que je possède de plus précieux. Il me donne envie de me battre, de continuer, de déguster tout ce dont il m'a appris la saveur. Il n'en attendait pas moins de moi…

Je vais me sortir de là.

En me raccrochant à la carrosserie, je finis par réussir à reprendre pied sur la route et je regarde autour de moi.

Rien.

Rien d'autre que les ténèbres et le mugissement du vent qui transperce mon blouson, s'insinue dans mon cou malgré mon écharpe et me fouette le visage de mille grêlons invisibles. Avec les tête-à-queue que j'ai fait, je ne sais même plus dans quelle direction je suis censé aller. Peu importe, au fond, j'avais bien vu un portail tout à l'heure, je suppose que ça ne doit pas être le seul. Je finirai bien par découvrir une maison quelconque où trouver refuge… J'ai horreur de débarquer chez les gens sans prévenir, mais là, c'est ce qu'on peut appeler un cas de force majeure.

Les mains enfoncées au fond de mes poches, les épaules courbées sous les bourrasques, j'essaie d'avancer le plus vite possible, pour me réchauffer un peu, pour arriver au plus tôt _quelque part_. Mais ce foutu verglas ne facilite pas les choses et le vent glacé me coupe la respiration. Au bout de quelques minutes – sans doute même pas quelques minutes, les secondes ressemblent à des heures, dans ces moments là – je suis à bout de souffle et ma gorge se remplit d'un arrière-goût métallique, une saveur de sang, se contracte d'une vague nausée… Je continue. Je n'ai pas le choix. Mes lunettes se sont si vites couvertes de neige glacée que je suis moins myope sans elles, je les enfouis dans une poche, à côté de mon poing serré. Je marche sur le bord de la route, longeant ce fossé dans lequel repose ma voiture, le seul point de repère qui me soit disponible. J'espère que la baraque la plus proche se trouve de ce côté – je préfère ne pas penser que je pourrais bien passer devant sans même la voir, si je commence à devenir pessimiste, je n'ai aucune chance de m'en tirer.

Je continue.

J'avance comme dans un rêve – un immense cauchemar sans fin ni début où toutes notions de temps et d'espace se sont abolies. J'ai tellement froid que je ne sens même plus le froid, juste une brûlure lancinante dans mes pieds, mes mains, mes oreilles, mon nez, et chaque millimètre de peau découverte de mon visage. Je dérape, manque de tomber tous les trois pas, me casse la figure une première fois…puis une seconde, puis je renonce à les compter.

Je pense à _lui_. Bien plus intensément qu'au cours de ces derniers mois, pendant lesquels le souvenir avait fini…non pas par s'affaiblir, c'est impossible, ou c'est trop tôt, mais par s'apaiser. Un peu. J'aurais mieux fait de rester avec Billie, tiens, puisqu'au final j'en reviens toujours à la même chose…

Sa présence en moi n'est rien d'autre que son absence à mes côtés, et je me sens plus seul que jamais. Abandonné, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Et je lui en veux de ne pas être là, de n'avoir pas su comprendre que la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire pour moi était de rester à mes côtés. Ce serait si facile, si tentant, de me laisser aller, d'abandonner la partie. De le rejoindre.

Mais _il_ a donné sa vie à cause de moi, et je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas me battre pour la mienne. _Ce serait faire offense à sa mémoire_. C'est ce que m'a dit Remus, ce qu'il m'a répété jusqu'à finir par m'en convaincre, alors même qu'il aurait pu – qu'il aurait _dû _– m'en vouloir, au moins autant que je m'en voulais à moi-même. Et je crois aussi que lui, il serait triste si je ne revenais pas de ce foutu voyage…

Allez, il me reste au moins encore quelqu'un.

Je continue.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je continue d'avancer en aveugle, jusqu'à ce que je bute contre quelque chose. Je me retrouve par terre, encore une fois, et je tends la main pour identifier l'obstacle. On dirait une borne…une borne en pierre…sculptée. Une sorte de forme arrondie sur un piédestal. Je m'accroche à elle pour me relever et j'explore les alentours, une vague lueur d'espoir au fond de la tête. Elle est au moins une présence de civilisation, cette borne, et elle ressemble beaucoup, au toucher du moins, à celles qu'on peut trouver à l'entrée des châteaux… Je finis par déceler la présence d'une sorte de chemin qui prend sur la route, juste à côté d'elle, et je m'y engage, priant toutes les divinités en lesquelles je ne crois pas pour qu'il y ait bien une maison au bout. Je rencontre déjà une grille, dont je distingue vaguement les barreaux de fer forgé sous mes doigts qui la poussent en vain, puis l'explorent fébrilement à la recherche d'une poignée quelconque – je ne peux pas rester coincé là devant, c'est impossible, il faut que je passe…

Je trouve enfin une sorte de loquet. Pas de verrou, aurais-je un milliardième de chance ? Le portail s'ouvre avec un grincement qui parvient à couvrir les sifflements du vent. Parfaitement sinistre, mais j'y fais à peine attention, je ne pense qu'à l'abri qui doit se trouver quelque part devant moi. Je continue selon la même stratégie que j'ai adopté depuis le début – marcher en suivant la ligne où la surface plane de la route ou du chemin s'interrompt pour laisser place à l'accotement, au moins je suis sûr d'avancer à peu près droit. Sauf qu'il est sacrément mal pavé, ce chemin, en plus de glisser, je n'arrête pas de trébucher dans des creux et sur des bosses… J'aperçois des arbres, au-dessus de moi, je crois que la neige s'est un peu calmée…ou peut-être est-ce moi qui ai fini par m'habituer aux ténèbres et à la sensation sur ma peau ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je dois encore marcher avant d'apercevoir une vague lueur devant moi. Je ne voudrais pas m'enfoncer dans les clichés à deux pennies, mais l'expression « lueur d'espoir » prend tout à coup à mes yeux une signification insoupçonnée … Sans plus me soucier de ma fatigue, du verglas, du vent ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, je me met presque à courir dans sa direction, et je me retrouve bientôt devant la masse noire, imposante, d'une maison que je devine immense.

La lumière provient d'une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, située à un bon mètre du sol et à demi étouffée par les feuilles luisantes de glace d'un massif qui n'a pas du connaître le contact d'un sécateur depuis des lustres… Je ne m'attarde pas à la contempler et longe la façade à la recherche de la porte d'entrée, qui se niche entre deux buissons tout aussi monstrueux mais dénudés par l'hiver. Quelques marches branlantes, usées, en dessous d'un portique aux colonnes dévorées par quelque chose de noir qui doit être du lierre… Le peu de détails que je perçois du décor me donne l'impression que la végétation a tout envahi, ici. Si ce n'était cette lumière, preuve indubitable d'une présence humaine, on pourrait presque croire que cette baraque est abandonnée. L'ensemble est plutôt lugubre, mais encore une fois je n'y fais pas vraiment attention, trop obnubilé par la perspective de me mettre enfin à l'abri. Et puis ce n'est pas à quelqu'un qui a passé la moitié de sa vie dans un pensionnat écossais multiséculaire qu'on fait le coup de la maison hantée avec une malheureuse villa italienne, aussi mal en point soit-elle…

Je tâtonne un moment à la recherche d'une sonnette, d'un heurtoir, de quoi que ce soit qui me permette de manifester ma présence, mais je ne trouve rien et me résout à la bonne vieille méthode du tambourinage.

Pas de réponse.

Je frappe à nouveau, de toutes mes forces, cette porte a l'air épaisse… Attend un moment. Puis alors que je m'apprête à récidiver, le battant s'ouvre brusquement et une haute silhouette sombre surgit devant moi.

Là, bien sûr, je suis censé expliquer mon cas et demander asile dans un langage cohérent, mais je perds soudain lamentablement tous mes moyens. La lumière, qui ne doit pourtant pas être bien violente, m'éblouit complètement, des papillons brillants se mettent à voltiger devant mes yeux, et je ne distingue rien d'autre que deux yeux obscurs posés sur moi, encadrés d'un double rideau de longs cheveux noirs. Sur le coup, j'ai l'impression que c'est _lui_ qui se tient devant moi, et l'illusion est si forte que je crois que je prononce _son_ nom, sans même m'en rendre compte.

L'homme lève un sourcil interrogatif et je me rends compte que c'est absurde, je bredouille quelques mots, probablement incompréhensibles. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me refermer la porte au nez, puis il s'écarte légèrement.

« Entrez. »

Les papillons tournoient de plus en plus vite alors que je pénètre à l'intérieur, mes jambes semblent s'être transformées en une matière infiniment lourde mais incapable de me soutenir plus longtemps.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une poigne de fer me rattrape que je comprends que je suis en train de m'effondrer…

_A suivre…_

_Aimé ? Pas aimé ? Commentaires constructifs ?Remarques idiotes ? Réclamations diverses et variées ?_

_Le petit bouton en bas à gauche n'appelle que vous !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre : **Univers Alternatif

**Rating** : Pour le moment, T. Mais me connaissant, virera probablement M par la suite.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à la base propriété de J.K. Rowling. Ne m'appartiennent d'eux que les élucubrations que j'invente à leur sujet… Notons aussi que le titre est un emprunt à une chanson des Guns.

**Avertissement : **Slash en devenir. Ceux que les relations homosexuelles masculines incommodent trop sévèrement peuvent donc aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe est plus verte.

**You can't put your arms around a memory.**

**Chapitre II**

J'émerge de mon brouillard dans la sensation moelleuse de ce qui doit être un canapé abondamment pourvu de coussins, vers lequel je me suis vaguement senti entraîner, moitié marchant, moitié porté par ces bras puissants, étrangement rassurants. Pour un peu, j'aurais l'impression d'être la princesse des contes de fée, ou la blonde des films d'aventure, secourue in extremis par un vaillant et secourable inconnu – dont, bien entendu, elle est censée tomber amoureuse au premier regard.

Je dois vraiment être mal en point pour qu'il me vienne des idées pareilles…

Il est où, d'ailleurs, mon inconnu ?

J'essaie de me redresser un peu, sans grand succès, la tête me tourne et j'ai l'impression d'avoir été vidé de toute trace de force. La première chose que rencontre mon regard est une cheminée immense, un étrange monument de marbre vert bronze supporté par deux cariatides autrefois blanches, mais que des siècles de fumée ont revêtues de traînées sombres, semblables à des lambeaux de voiles déchirés drapés par le hasard. De lourds serpents d'argent ciselé, noirci, s'enroulent autour de leur corps et semblent darder sur moi l'éclat émeraude de leur regard de pierre…presque vivant.

Définitivement pas le genre de décor que j'aimerais avoir chez moi. Pour un peu, on dirait un tombeau, si ce n'est cette grande flambée qui crépite là au milieu et accroche des reflets d'or mouvant sur le métal… Je suis tout près, et elle est assez ardente pour réchauffer toute la pièce, aussi vaste soit-elle, mais je suis toujours frigorifié, peut-être plus encore que tout à l'heure, lorsque je luttais contre ce vent glacé qui avait à moitié fini par m'anesthésier. Je réalise que je tremble comme une feuille, quelque chose de froid coule contre ma nuque et malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à faire taire ce petit bruit sec et sourd de mes dents qui s'entrechoquent.

Je me perds un moment dans la contemplation du feu, puis reviens malgré moi aux serpents, fasciné par ce regard vert brillant et ces lueurs fugitives qui semblent faire onduler leur corps… Dans un cauchemar ils pourraient se mettre à glisser lentement, jusqu'à terre, jusqu'à moi, et je resterais immobile, incapable du moindre geste…

« Vous devriez enlever vos vêtements. Ils sont trempés. »

La voix, sèche et sombre comme un très vieux velours, me fait sursauter et m'arrache au mirage. Je me retourne vers elle.

Une silhouette imposante vêtue de noir, un visage blafard encadré de longues mèches d'ébène, deux yeux aussi impénétrables qu'une nuit sans lune. L'homme se tient à quelques mètres de moi, juste derrière un fauteuil tendu d'une tapisserie élimée dont le motif s'est fondu dans le temps. Impassible.

Je me demande comment j'ai pu le confondre avec un quelconque fantôme de Sirius, tout à l'heure… La ressemblance n'est qu'une pâle illusion. Son regard est aussi froid et distant que le sien était chaleureux, son allure aussi raide et austère que la sienne était souple et nonchalante, son élégance aussi stricte que la sienne savait se faire débraillée. Son attitude est celle d'un homme qui mesure et contrôle chaque geste, chaque mot. Sirius, lui, ne savait rien retenir, ni ses éclats de rire contagieux, ni ses accès de colère dévastatrice, ni cette franchise parfois vexante mais toujours désarmante, qui le caractérisait mieux que tout. Son visage était incapable de dissimuler quoi que ce soit, et celui de cet homme ne montre rien.

Certainement pas le prince charmant idéal, mais il ne manque pas d'une certaine classe. Pour ne pas dire une classe certaine.

Je me gifle mentalement, et entreprend maladroitement d'obéir à son conseil, qui ressemble plus à un ordre qu'à autre chose mais a le mérite d'être judicieux. Mon écharpe et mon blouson sont couverts d'une couche de neige glacée qui fond lentement à la chaleur ambiante, et c'est ça que je sens couler dans mon cou depuis tout à l'heure. Je les laisse tomber au sol, sans vraiment me soucier de les voir inonder le tapis, et reste dubitatif devant mon jean, qui se trouve dans le même état et commence à me coller désagréablement à la peau, mais que je me vois mal enlever devant un inconnu. Surtout devant _cet_ inconnu en particulier. Son regard, que je sens toujours posé sur moi me met vaguement mal à l'aise – il m'en faut plus pour me déstabiliser, pourtant, d'habitude…

« Il est aussi trempé que le reste, si c'est la question que vous vous posez. »

Il y a un accent un peu sarcastique, au fond de sa voix. Un paquet de tissu atterrit à côté de moi, puis il me tourne le dos et l'instant d'après, il a disparu. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je réalise qu'il me parle en anglais… Tout à l'heure, dans la débâcle, j'ai dû oublier toute notion d'italien, et je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'il répondait dans ma langue maternelle. Sans une trace d'accent, comme s'il la pratiquait depuis toujours… Plutôt inhabituel pour un italien, mais il ne l'est peut-être pas, après tout.

Peu importe.

Je tends une main toujours aussi tremblante vers ce qu'il vient de me laisser. Une serviette épaisse, vert foncé, une couverture, sensiblement de la même teinte, et un jean noir, sans doute trois fois trop grand pour moi, dans lequel j'ai déjà hâte de me glisser. Je me demande si ce type connaît d'autres couleurs que le noir et le vert… Pas que je ne les aime pas, après tout, ce sont un peu les miennes aussi, mais il y a quand même plus vivant.

Hmm. En fait, je me demande si ce type est vivant.

Je suis con.

Lorsqu'il revient, j'ai eu le temps de me changer et je suis à peu près sec, même si à peu près toujours aussi transi. Le jean ne tient sur mes hanches que par la ceinture récupérée sur le mien et j'ai dû faire trois revers pour qu'il m'arrive au milieu du pied, mais il parait presque tiède et la sensation est délicieuse…

Sans un mot, il me tend une grande tasse fumante et vient s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui me fait face. La porcelaine ancienne est divinement chaude entre mes paumes et le récipient n'est rempli qu'aux trois-quarts – il a sans doute remarqué qu'avec mes mains tremblantes, je n'aurais pas manqué d'en coller partout si elle avait été pleine. Délicate attention pour le canapé...

Je me concentre un moment sur le liquide sombre dont le parfum, que j'ai immédiatement identifié, pourrait presque me faire défaillir de bonheur. Café whisky. La boisson fétiche de Sirius, dont l'arôme réveille mon adolescence…le souvenir de toutes ces soirées d'hiver que j'ai passées chez lui, où il m'en servait une tasse, un peu plus alcoolisée au fil des ans. Remus disait qu'il finirait par faire de moi un ivrogne, et se resservait d'un air résigné… C'était les vacances, et nous restions souvent jusqu'à l'aube à discuter de tout et de rien, assis devant la bouteille de scotch et la thermos de métal cabossé, au coin d'un feu qui ne semblait jamais devoir s'éteindre…

Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça.

Je porte précautionneusement la tasse à mes lèvres, et la différence s'impose. La mixture de Sirius ne tenait guère son goût que de l'alcool ajouté, mais ce type là, s'il dose le whisky comme un écossais, fait le café comme un italien, et marie les deux à la perfection.

C'est corsé. C'est brûlant. C'est bon.

Je serais _presque_ prêt à lui rouler une pelle pour le remercier de m'avoir servi semblable merveille – pour le remercier tout court, au fond, il le mérite largement – mais vu sa tête, je doute grandement qu'il apprécie le geste.

Je replonge dans ma tasse, souffle longuement sur la surface tremblante avant de pouvoir avaler une nouvelle gorgée. La vapeur qui s'élève me pique un peu les yeux et me fait réaliser que je n'ai pas mes lunettes. Pas qu'elles me soient d'une nécessité absolue à vrai dire, je suis myope d'un œil et astigmate du second – parfois, j'ai du mal à faire dans la simplicité – du coup, l'un compense à peu près l'autre, mais c'est tout de même plus confortable avec que sans.

Je pose un instant ma tasse sur un guéridon encombré de livres anciens – couvertures de cuir sombre aux dorures ternies et à la reliure en débâcle, épuisées par le temps, l'humidité et de trop nombreuses lectures – et je me penche vers mon blouson pour en sortir mes binocles, pas trop écrasées pour une fois. Les essuie dans un coin de la serviette avant de les ajuster sur mon nez. Un grand merde à mon charmant cousin et à mes charmants camarades de classe qui m'ont traité de serpent à lunettes pendant toute mon enfance, Sirius, lui, affirmait qu'elles font partie de mon charme. Pas que j'en sois intimement convaincu, mais enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a…

Je réintègre mes coussins avec une nouvelle gorgée, qui me brûle un peu la langue avant de diffuser une chaleur exquise au creux de mon corps, irradiant lentement le long de mes veines. Mes tremblements commencent à se calmer et je me sens déjà mieux, physiquement du moins, parce que ce regard qui ne m'a pas lâché depuis cinq minutes, détaillant tous mes mouvements, et dont je ne parvient pas à déterminer l'expression, a quelque chose de vaguement…oppressant. Tout comme ce silence qui s'éternise entre nous deux, simplement meublé par les craquements du feu dans la cheminée et les sifflements du vent au-dehors.

Je voudrais pouvoir dire quelque chose, mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi… Une banalité serait sans doute de mise, mais ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à qui on a envie de sortir des banalités.

C'est idiot, mais je crois qu'il m'impressionne.

Par sa froideur apparente, par ce regard où se mélangent une étrange insistance et une indifférence absolue, sous lequel j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un objet insolite mais sans intérêt apporté par le hasard… par ce pli oscillant entre amertume et mépris qui ploie le coin de sa bouche. Il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas loin de me fasciner, dans ce visage si sévère, presque répulsif au premier abord. Quelque chose d'incontestablement mystérieux que je suis incapable de définir.

Cette impassibilité en elle-même est un excès, en fait. C'est comme s'il portait un masque, adopté depuis si longtemps qu'il aurait fini par devenir son visage même, à tel point que la nature et la pose ont fini par se confondre.

Ce visage complexe, j'ai soudain l'envie quasi irrépressible de le traduire sur le papier, de tenter de l'apprivoiser, de l'appréhender au moins par la magie du dessin. Mes fusains et mon bloc sont dans mon sac, à mes pieds – ils ne me quittent jamais – mais je réfrène mes ardeurs, les lois les plus élémentaires de la société et de la civilisation m'interdisent de les sortir…pour le moment.

J'ai presque fini ma tasse et commence à jouer nerveusement avec elle, en même temps que j'observe l'homme à la dérobée, lorsqu'il se décide enfin à parler.

« Pourrais-je enfin savoir ce qui vous a amené jusque chez moi ? »

Oups. Je crois que mon bredouillage d'introduction n'a pas dû être très clair, tout à l'heure.

Je m'excuse vaguement, puis entreprend de lui expliquer mon cas.

« J'ai eu un accident de voiture…à cause du verglas. »

(Et des Beatles, mais inutile d'insister sur ce genre de détail, je n'ai pas envie de passer pour un abruti congénital devant lui. J'enchaîne.)

« Je voulais rejoindre Côme ce soir, mais j'ai été surpris par la tempête et ma voiture a fini encastrée dans un arbre, au fond d'un fossé. Votre maison a été la première trace de civilisation que j'aie trouvée en cherchant un endroit où m'abriter… Je m'appelle Harry Potter, au fait. »

Il hoche la tête.

« Snape. Severus Snape. »

Plutôt insolite, comme nom. Une si belle sifflante, ou peut-être la manière dont sa voix l'accentue, me fait penser au « pour qui sont ces serpents qui sifflent sur vos têtes » de Racine… Quatre années passées à étudier la littérature française ne peuvent que laisser des séquelles, mais au fond c'est loin de jurer avec le décor. Mes yeux dévient malgré moi vers les reptiles de la cheminée avant de revenir vers lui.

« Je ne vous ai même pas remercié… Pour m'avoir recueilli et…tout ça. »

D'un geste de ma tasse, je désigne le jean et la couverture qui m'enveloppe les épaules. Il hausse les siennes, très légèrement.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser les gens mourir de froid devant ma porte. »

Sa réponse est un peu sèche, mais je prends le parti d'en plaisanter.

« Parce que vous en récupérez souvent ? »

Il me regarde un moment sans rien dire, puis son visage se détend imperceptiblement. Ce qui chez lui doit être le plus proche parent d'un sourire.

« En l'occurrence vous êtes le premier.

« Ah. »

Nouveau silence. Dernières gorgées au parfum ambré. Une douce torpeur née de la fatigue et de l'alcool commence à m'envahir.

« Je…peux rester jusqu'à demain matin, alors ?

« Non. J'attends juste que vous soyez réchauffé pour vous mettre à la porte. »

C'est qu'il est sarcastique, en plus.

Bon, d'accord, ma question était stupide, mais ce type est trop indéchiffrable pour qu'on puisse être sûr de rien…

« Vous pourrez dormir ici, dans le canapé. A moins que vous ne préfériez un lit moisi dans une chambre non chauffée, je n'ai rien d'autre à vous offrir. »

Encore une fois, le ton est parfaitement neutre. Je suppose que pas mal de gens pourraient avoir l'air un peu gêné en disant ça, en avouant implicitement à quel point leur baraque est délabrée – à quel point l'argent doit manquer pour l'entretenir. Lui, il se contente d'énoncer un fait, sans émotion apparente. Comme si ce genre de détail ne l'atteignait plus depuis longtemps.

Je le remercie, encore une fois, ce qui provoque le même haussement d'épaules. Indifférent.

Il semble tellement inaccessible à tout qu'il en viendrait certainement à m'agacer si je me sentais moins vaseux et moins mou… J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les gens qui dissimulent leurs sentiments – cette sensation désagréable de ne jamais pouvoir approcher ce qu'ils pensent réellement, au moment où on leur parle, de ne jamais savoir quelle position adopter vis-à-vis d'eux. Moi, c'est le contraire absolu, je suis à peu près aussi incapable que Sirius de cacher ce qui se passe dans ma tête et ma spontanéité légendaire est parfois plus désastreuse que réellement appréciable. A force de faire du rentre-dedans, on dirait presque que je cherche les coups que je me prends…comme lui semble éviter tout contact, jusqu'au plus minime… pour ne pas risquer d'être blessé ?

Zut. On s'en fout, au fond, de son comportement et de ses raisons profondes. Je ne le connais même pas, il ne me connaît pas, et demain matin sera certainement la dernière fois où je profiterai de sa passionnante compagnie.

Mais je ne peux pas nier qu'il m'intrigue.

Je pose ma tasse sur le guéridon, repousse un peu ma couverture qui commence à devenir superflue et lève les yeux vers lui, décidé à tenter une amorce de conversation.

« Vous êtes britannique ?

« En partie. »

Il semble un instant se cantonner à cette réponse avant d'ajouter, sans grand enthousiasme, comme si ça lui coûtait un effort de parler. De parler de lui ou de parler tout court ?

« La famille de mon père était anglaise. Avec quelques écossais en prime. »

Je dresse les oreilles.

« De quel coin ?

« Un vague domaine perdu à l'est des monts Grampians pour les écossais. Le Kent pour les anglais. Et Londres, la plupart du temps. »

L'air vaguement dégoûté avec lequel il vient de prononcer le nom de cette ville me le rend soudain un poil plus proche, plus…sympathique, presque. Objectivement, je n'ai rien contre Londres. Très objectivement, c'est même une ville fabuleuse. C'est juste que j'y ai passé les années les plus pourries de ma vie – toute mon enfance en fait, et sans vouloir jouer les victimes, c'était le genre d'enfance que je ne souhaite à personne – et qu'un peu trop de mauvais souvenirs s'y rattachent. M'ont laissé un arrière-goût qui a du mal à passer.

« L'est des monts Grampians…c'est du côté de Dundee, ça, non ? »

Il acquiesce. Il semblerait qu'on soit plus ou moins voisins, au bout du compte.

« J'ai passé pas mal de temps par là-bas. Dans un collège perdu au milieu de la campagne… Vous connaissez peut-être, Hogwarts ? »

Pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai rencontré, un semblant d'émotion passe fugitivement sur son visage. Il lève un sourcil et l'espace d'une seconde, il a l'air surpris.

« Hogwarts ? J'y ai passé une partie de ma scolarité.

« C'est vrai ! »

Décidément, le monde est petit. Dire qu'il a fallu que je vienne me paumer dans une tempête de neige en Italie du Nord pour tomber sur un ancien de cette bonne vieille école…

Il n'a pas l'air aussi enthousiaste que moi, lui, par contre. La coïncidence est amusante, pourtant.

Non ?

Apparemment, non.

Je tente d'enchaîner sur le sujet, mais sans grand succès, il n'a visiblement pas envie de s'appesantir sur cette époque de sa vie…ou il n'a tout simplement pas envie de parler, et je lui casse les pieds depuis tout à l'heure. Pourquoi il reste ici, dans ce cas ? Il pourrait tout aussi bien aller se coucher…

Pas que j'aie vraiment envie qu'il parte, au fond. Aussi taciturne soit-elle, sa présence n'est pas vraiment désagréable. Peut-être à cause de cette impression de mystère qui se dégage de lui.

Je finis par renoncer à la parole, et je fais ce dont j'ai envie depuis un moment. J'attrape mon sac au pied du canapé et en sort ma panoplie de voyage.

Les fusains, dans une boîte en bois verni, fermée par une ferrure d'argent et compartimentée de velours noir. Superbe cadeau d'Hermione et Ron pour mes dix-huit ans, juste à notre sortie d'Hogwarts. Et la grande pochette de carton autrefois bleu ciel, couverte de mille lettres et dessins griffonnés au hasard, renfermant mon bloc, les nombreux croquis réalisés pendant mon voyage – visages inconnus, paysages, détails d'une architecture, d'un objet qui a frappé mon attention – et les portraits qui ne me quittent jamais.

Mes amis. Ma vraie famille.

Hermione et Ron, étendus à l'ombre d'un vieux saule pleureur sur la pelouse qui s'étendait devant l'école, lors de notre dernière année. Après-midi de mai, un dimanche, elle plongée dans ses bouquins, comme toujours, et lui qui regarde les nuages défiler dans le ciel en enroulant ses doigts dans les épais cheveux bruns épandus à ses côtés. Ils venaient juste de se mettre ensemble. Ils le sont toujours. Mariés depuis moins d'un mois, ils finissent leur voyage de noces en Italie et c'est eux que je dois rejoindre à Milan. Théoriquement demain. Ce qui est plutôt mal parti.

Feuille suivante. Nymph', pieds nus dans un jean déchiré, tee-shirt de Siouxsie, cheveux en pétard – encore pire que moi, sauf que chez elle, c'est volontaire. Et teint en rose – en train d'essayer de réchauffer des raviolis en boîte sur un réchaud à gaz. Camping sauvage en Bretagne pendant les vacances d'été, il y a trois ans. Sans doute les meilleures de ma vie, qui ont réuni tous ceux qui comptaient pour moi… Sur le papier, son regard a l'air de dire « tu pourrais venir m'aider plutôt que de gribouiller ». J'aurais dû, pour le bien de notre régime alimentaire – jusqu'à ce que cette chère Nymph' me prouve le contraire, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il soit possible de rater un réchauffage de raviolis en boîte – mais ce dessin me donne toujours envie de rire…

Ensuite. Sirius et Remus, enlacés devant le feu, pendant l'une de nos si nombreuses soirées d'hiver… Je dois avoir mille croquis d'eux, comme ça, je ne me lassais jamais de fixer leur image sur le papier. Celui-ci est mon préféré. Rem' s'est endormi, une mèche de cheveux vient caresser ses paupières et sa tête a roulé au creux de l'épaule de Sirius qui le retient par la taille, serré tout contre lui. J'ai balancé une connerie, à un moment, et attrapé son expression au moment où il relevait la tête vers moi, un reste de tendresse rêveuse au fond des yeux, entremêlée à un soupçon de surprise amusée, et un sourire déjà prédateur au coin de la bouche alors qu'il s'apprête à me répondre. Ce dessin-là, je pourrais rester pendant des heures à le contempler, me perdre dedans, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je m'en empêche à chaque fois, le rejette derrière les autres. Je ne dois pas me noyer dans les souvenirs…

Suivant. Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron, ma mère de substitution. Avec tous les avantages et (presque) sans les inconvénients. J'ai été couvé autant que les autres, si ce n'est plus, mais n'ai jamais eu à subir les engueulades spectaculaires que leur valaient nos bêtises – spectaculaires elles aussi, il faut bien l'avouer. Caractère de feu, mais générosité sans bornes – il en faut pour accueillir comme le sien le meilleur ami de son fils, quand on a déjà sept gosses plus ou moins insupportables et voraces à gérer. Cuisinière émérite, je l'ai dessinée devant ses fourneaux – un poêle à charbon comme on n'en fait plus depuis des décennies. Elle affirme qu'elle ne peut faire quelque chose de décent que là-dessus, et vu le résultat, je n'irais pas la contredire.

Au dos, plusieurs croquis des jumeaux, Fred et Georges. Il n'y a qu'en les dessinant que j'ai réussi à les différencier. Les mêmes yeux pétillants, et le même sourire en coin qui promet des désastres imminents…mais Fred a quelque chose d'imperceptiblement plus fin dans le visage, il faut les observer longtemps pour le déceler. C'est aussi lui le plus imaginatif – en matière de conneries diverses et variées comme au creux d'un lit.

Moui. Disons que pour ma première fois – et pas mal de suivantes – j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups. Sans jeu de mot vulgaire.

Ron a frôlé la crise cardiaque lorsqu'il l'a appris, mais finalement il l'a plutôt bien pris. Pour finir par me balancer qu'au fond, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si je baisais avec deux garçons en même temps « Fred-et-Georges, c'est presque une seule personne avec deux corps, et ça depuis toujours…pas étonnant qu'ils restent ensemble pour ça aussi »…

Limite philosophe, le Ronnie, par moments. Hmm. Pour ma première fois, j'ai donc décroché un être unique partagé en deux corps distincts et semblables. J'ai déjà dit que j'avais parfois du mal à faire dans la simplicité ?

Les regarder me remonte le moral avant la dernière feuille.

Sirius, bien sûr.

Toujours lui.

Juste son visage, avec ses longs cheveux noirs détachés qui lui retombent à moitié dans les yeux, son regard fier, un peu hanté tout au fond, et son fin sourire mi charmeur, mi affectueux alors qu'il s'amuse à poser pour moi.

De lui tout seul, je dois en avoir encore mille, de portraits, entassés dans une boite, à Edinburgh, dispersés au hasard des pages, dans mes bouquins, perdus au fond de tiroirs, d'autres encore chez Remus. Après sa mort, c'était devenu une obsession, dessiner son visage, encore et encore, tel qu'il était dans ma tête, le fixer, le faire renaître sur le papier, pour ne pas le perdre, pour tenter de le rattraper… Les doigts, le visage et les vêtements maculés de noir, pendant plus d'une semaine, je n'ai lâché mes fusains que lorsque le sommeil finissait par me vaincre ou lorsque Remus me forçait à manger quelque chose ; je ne faisais que le dessiner, frénétiquement, dans toutes les expressions, tous les lieux et toutes les situations dont je me souvenais, jusqu'à l'épuisement et malgré l'épuisement, les yeux secs et la gorge en feu…

Au bout du neuvième jour, Remus m'a balancé une paire de gifles retentissantes – peut-être les plus belles que j'aie jamais reçues. Et le vieux barbu sur son nuage sait que j'en ai reçu, pourtant, quand j'étais gosse. Il m'a fait mal, vraiment mal, puis il a commencé à m'engueuler. C'était la première fois que je le voyais se mettre en colère, lui toujours si calme, si doux.

Il m'a fait mal, et ça m'a libéré ; quelque part, quelque chose s'est déchiré en moi et trop de sensations ont rejailli d'un seul coup pour que je puisse en distinguer une seule. Juste qu'elles étaient toutes aussi douloureuses les unes que les autres, et qu'elles me laissaient une sensation de vide croissant, béant.

Je me suis retrouvé en larmes dans les bras de Remus, j'ai dû sangloter pendant longtemps, accroché à ses épaules, je crois bien que lui aussi a fini par se mettre à pleurer, plus doucement, sans un bruit…juste le souvenir de ses larmes roulant sur ses joues alors qu'il me caressait les cheveux…puis je l'ai embrassé, ou c'est lui qui a commencé, je ne sais plus, nous en avions autant besoin l'un que l'autre ; ce soir-là, nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois tous les deux, avec _lui_ aussi présent que s'il avait été dans le lit avec nous…

Je n'ai pas pour autant arrêté de le dessiner, par la suite, mais l'obsession m'avait quitté et la vie a fini par reprendre ses droits, lentement…

Merde.

Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne pas revenir m'engluer dans ces souvenirs là, et je me retrouve comme un con à contempler ce portrait, une boule au fond de la gorge.

Je reporte mon attention sur mon hôte, nos regards se rencontrent, s'accrochent puis se détournent en même temps. Il se met à contempler la cheminée, et moi je reste concentré sur son visage quelques secondes encore avant de déplier mon bloc, d'ouvrir ma boîte, d'un geste résolu. Je ne lui demande pas son autorisation, de toute manière je ne le fais jamais avec personne, et je ne veux pas risquer un refus. Tant pis pour la politesse. Et puis, il ne parait même plus vraiment prêter attention à moi…

Pendant un long moment, je ne prête plus attention qu'à lui. Les fusains semblent avoir été créés spécialement pour évoquer cet homme-là, tout en ombres et en contrastes, noir charbon, blanc papier, gris mystère… Et je découvre que ce visage est loin d'être froid, en réalité, trop d'émotions s'y sont gravées avant d'être ravalées, enfouies quelque part au fond de lui pour y être savamment oubliées. Il y a en lui comme une souffrance depuis longtemps domptée, surmontée par une noblesse presque inconsciente et une fierté sans faille. Le masque s'est fondu dans la chair et y a figé un dernier sentiment d'amertume, ce pli qui semble interdire le moindre sourire à ses lèvres. Il me faut plusieurs croquis, hâtivement griffonnés, pour réussir à saisir cette impression confuse qui se dégage de lui, pour réussir à transcrire ce mélange de mystère vaguement inquiétant, de force confinant à la dureté, de prestance naturelle et calculée, d'intelligence aiguë et froide, et cet obscur souvenir d'une faille ancienne, habilement dissimulée.

Puis je prends une nouvelle feuille et entreprend de le dessiner pour de bon, avec plus de soin.

Au bout d'un long moment, je réalise qu'il me regarde à nouveau.

« C'est moi que vous dessinez ?

« Oui.

D'un coup de fusain, j'accentue l'ombre de son regard.

« Ca ne vous dérange pas ? »

Maintenant que le portrait est pour ainsi dire achevé, je peux toujours demander. Il répond par son éternel haussement d'épaules indifférent.

« Non… Vous dessinez toujours les gens que vous rencontrez ?

Je souris.

« Toujours. Lorsqu'ils sont intéressants. »

Un point pour moi, je crois que j'ai réussi à le déstabiliser. Un peu. Un tout petit peu. Quelque chose – perplexité, embarras, incrédulité ? – passe sur son visage, et je tente de l'attraper dans un coin de feuille blanche, aussi vite que ça disparaît, avant de revenir fignoler le portrait lui-même.

Puis je jette le tout sur le canapé, à côté de moi, enlève mes lunettes d'une main et passe l'autre sur mes yeux, les gratifiant certainement au passage de quelques traces charbonneuses, m'étire de tout mon long.

Je suis crevé.

Snape, entre temps, s'est levé. Il se rapproche de moi et pose un regard interrogatif sur mon bloc.

« Puis-je regarder le chef-d'œuvre ? »

Il y a de l'ironie au fond de sa voix, mais j'ai du mal à en cerner l'objet. Je hausse les épaules, dans une vague imitation de son propre geste. Je montre rarement aux gens les portraits que je viens de réaliser d'eux, surtout lorsque je les connais mal, mais après tout je ne peux difficilement lui refuser ça…

« Bien sur. »

Je lui tends le bloc et il l'observe en silence pendant un bon moment avant de le reposer entre deux coussins.

« Vous avez du talent. »

On me l'a souvent dit et j'ai fini par le croire, même si au fond le dessin est pour moi quelque chose de plus instinctif qu'étudié, plus la traduction spontanée d'une émotion qu'une recherche de style ou de réalisme. Mais son verdict n'est pas un compliment, juste une constatation parfaitement neutre qui prend du coup une valeur particulière. Une appréciation positive ne doit pas être facile à obtenir de ce genre de type…

Je le remercie avec un sourire et pointe la pochette en carton du bout du menton.

« Si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez jeter un coup d'œil au reste. »

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je lui ai proposé ça, en fait. C'était très spontané, mais il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il s'en tamponne royalement, de mes autres dessins.

Je suis presque étonné lorsqu'il acquiesce en silence et se dégage une place à côté de moi. Il pose le classeur sur ses genoux et se met à feuilleter son contenu, s'attardant un peu plus longtemps sur certaines esquisses.

J'ai un tant soit peu l'impression de déballer une partie de ma vie privée devant lui, tout à coup. Heureusement qu'il n'y a rien de compromettant, là-dedans… Quoique le croquis de Fred et Georges se tenant enlacés, à moitié nus, pourrait sembler tendancieux à des yeux un peu trop chastes…et celui de Sirius et Rem'…bah ! Ils restent tous de parfaits inconnus pour lui, après tout, ça n'a pas grande importance. Et si ça le gène de voir deux hommes enlacés, il sera gêné, tant pis pour lui.

Il feuillette toujours, et soudain s'immobilise devant une feuille. Pâlit.

Il a déjà le teint plutôt blafard à la base, mais là il ressemble à un fantôme.

« Cet homme… »

Je me penche vers lui pour voir ce qui a réussi à lui faire tant d'effet. Il tient entre ses mains le portrait de Sirius et semble incapable d'en détacher son regard.

« C'est…c'était mon parrain. Sirius Black. »

Je me suis efforcé de prendre le ton le plus détaché possible, mais je doute que c'ait été très convainquant. Il ne semble pas vraiment s'en rendre compte, et je vois sa pomme d'Adam tressaillir alors qu'il déglutit avec difficulté. Le pli s'est fait un peu plus profond, un peu plus amer, au coin de sa bouche.

« C'était ?

« Il est mort.

J'ai toujours autant de mal à le dire…

« Vous… le connaissiez ? »

Dans cinq minutes, il va me sortir qu'il était au mariage de mes parents, si ça continue.

Il se contente de refermer la pochette d'un geste sec et de se lever brusquement.

« Je ferais mieux de vous laisser dormir, maintenant. »

_A suivre…_

_Toute review, quelle qu'elle soit, sera encore et toujours la bienvenue ! J'en ai bien besoin pour me motiver, parfois…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre : **Univers Alternatif

**Rating** : Pour le moment, T. Mais me connaissant, virera probablement M par la suite.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à la base propriété de J.K. Rowling. Ne m'appartiennent d'eux que les élucubrations que j'invente à leur sujet… Notons aussi que le titre est un emprunt à une chanson des Guns.

**Avertissement : **Slash en devenir. Ceux que les relations homosexuelles masculines incommodent trop sévèrement peuvent donc aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe est plus verte (ou le ciel plus bleu, ou les éléphants plus roses, selon votre convenance)

**You can't put your arms around a memory**

**Chapitre III**

Le lendemain, il neige toujours.

Debout près de la fenêtre, à moitié blotti dans l'immense rideau de brocard vert et ocre dont le parfum de poussière me pique vaguement le nez, je reste un long moment à regarder le ballet des flocons au-dessus du parc, entre le ciel couleur de plomb délavé et les branches noires des arbres séculaires, le feuillage sombre et luisant d'un magnolia gigantesque.

C'est apaisant, gris, et magnifiquement déprimant.

Avant même de l'avoir entamée, je sens que cette journée ne va pas être beaucoup moins foireuse que la précédente.

Avec le temps qu'il fait, je n'ai aucune idée de quand ni comment je vais pouvoir renouer contact avec la civilisation pour récupérer ma voiture et – ou ? – trouver le moyen de rejoindre les deux tourtereaux à Milan.

J'ai plus ou moins mal à la gorge – ce genre de picotement insidieux qui ne demande qu'à devenir flamboyant avant de retomber sur les bronches, pour une crève en bonne et due forme. J'ai mal dormi. Ce genre de sommeil à la fois lourd et superficiel, entrecoupé de vagues réveils et de rêves bizarres qui laissent une impression d'inachevé, de manque et de malaise. D'autant plus dérangeants que je suis incapable de m'en souvenir. Le canapé, un peu trop moelleux pour être honnête, s'est avéré franchement défoncé à l'usage, et m'a laissé en souvenir quelques courbatures bien senties dans le bas du dos et les épaules ; le feu s'est éteint petit à petit au cours de la nuit et les quelques braises rougeoyantes du foyer sont depuis longtemps incapables de lutter contre le froid humide qui a fini par envahir la pièce.

J'ai plus ou moins mal au crâne, et à nouveau, je suis transi jusqu'aux os. Et le petit souffle glacé qui s'infiltre par les fenêtres aux huisseries mal jointes n'arrange pas vraiment les choses…

Cette baraque est une véritable antiquité. Un vestige magnifique en phase de décomposition avancée. A peu près aussi accueillante et confortable que le repaire de Nosferatu, mais incontestablement aussi fascinante…

Un peu comme son propriétaire, au fond. Pas qu'il soit délabré, loin de là – quoi qu'il parait étrangement vieux, indifféremment du nombre des années, vieux comme quelqu'un qui a un lourd passé derrière lui – non, la similitude est plutôt dans l'idée. Disons qu'à vivre, ça doit être intenable, mais c'est trop mystérieux, hors du commun, pour ne pas être attirant…

Le propriétaire en question, je ne l'ai pas encore revu depuis son départ précipité, hier soir.

Sa réaction devant le portrait de Sirius – le fait même qu'il puisse le connaître – m'a

bizarrement troublé…un peu comme si, mon parrain faisant depuis toujours partie d'un monde à part, qui n'appartient qu'à moi, je découvrais soudain que ce monde est plus large que prévu, recèle une dimension insoupçonnée, parce qu'un inconnu, le plus imprévisible des inconnus, s'y trouve soudain rattaché.

C'est idiot. Je sais bien pourtant que la vie de Sirius ne s'est pas toujours limitée à Remus, moi, et nos quelques amis proches, à ce petit groupe, cette famille reconstituée que nous avions fini par former. Je sais bien que malgré notre complicité, malgré toutes nos confidences, je ne connais pas tout de sa vie. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler une seule fois de _Severus Snape_. Ce nom n'évoque pas en moi la moindre réminiscence, même la plus vague. Il ne l'a jamais mentionné devant moi, j'en suis parfaitement certain…et pourtant, son visage a fait un tel effet à ce même _Severus Snape_ qu'il est difficile d'imaginer qu'ils n'aient été que de simples connaissances sans lendemain ni importance.

Je n'aurais pas cru que ce type soit capable d'avoir l'air aussi…choqué ? Bouleversé ? C'était un peu comme si la faille que recouvrait le masque s'était soudain rouverte, sans prévenir, et l'avait fait voler en miettes. Ou l'avait avalé. Le forçant à s'enfuir pour ne pas être vu ainsi, à découvert.

Cette souffrance ancienne qu'il semble dissimuler aurait-elle un quelconque rapport avec Sirius ?

Bon sang, je suis ridicule, depuis hier soir, à me faire des films sur la vie privée d'un type que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, que je ne reverrai jamais après l'avoir quitté, et qui ne représente strictement rien pour moi. Et qui n'est certainement pas du genre à apprécier qu'on s'y intéresse de près ou de loin, à sa vie privée.

Mais il faut bien reconnaître qu'il m'intrigue depuis le début, et bien plus encore depuis le coup du portrait. C'est de Sirius, qu'il s'agit, et là, je peux difficilement ne pas me sentir concerné. Même si je sais parfaitement que ça ne me regarde pas.

Je me demande quelle attitude il va avoir, ce matin…s'il se décide un jour à faire son apparition.

Question ô combien existentielle, et ô combien naïve, Harry darling… Un masque, en une nuit, ça se répare, surtout pour faire face à un étranger. Si tu crois qu'il va s'effondrer et te raconter toute son histoire sur un battement de tes jolis yeux verts…

En même temps, je crois que j'aimerais bien. Pas qu'il s'effondre, non, ça doit être limite flippant de la part de quelqu'un comme lui, mais connaître son passé, je dois admettre que ça m'intéresserait vraiment.

Je suis trop romanesque, moi.

Vraiment.

Je finis par me décoller de mon courant d'air pour aller consulter ma montre, posée sur la table basse, et j'en profite pour la remettre à mon poignet. Neuf heures moins dix. Etre aussi matinal après la soirée et la nuit que j'ai passées me laisse pantois.

En fouillant dans mon sac, je retrouve quelques comprimés d'aspirine que je mets de côté pour plus tard, puis je m'enroule à nouveau dans ma couverture, m'installe en tailleur sur le canapé et attrape mon bloc et mes fusains. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire en attendant le propriétaire du lieu, mon bouquin est resté dans la voiture, et le décor bizarre de la cheminée semble me faire des appels depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur elle. Ces cariatides et ces serpents eux aussi méritent largement d'être fixés sur le papier…

Je me demande s'ils ne sont pas apparus dans mes rêves, cette nuit…à moins que je ne les aie entrevus dans un bref moment de réveil vaseux ?

C'est étrange… Je ne les perçois plus vraiment de la même manière qu'hier, ce matin…je leur trouve toujours ce côté fascinant, presque hypnotique, qui m'avait retenu, mais il s'y associe à présent une autre impression difficile à définir. Comme un vague malaise, assez proche de celui que j'ai éprouvé en me réveillant, assez proche de celui qui accompagne les réminiscences de mes rêves, comme s'il existait un lien entre eux. Une des rares images qu'il me reste de cette nuit, à laquelle vient soudain se superposer celle de Sirius…mais un Sirius qui ne ressemble pas à l'homme que j'ai connu. Le visage est le même, mais cette expression froide et arrogante qu'il affiche n'est pas celle de mon parrain ; elle ne lui correspond pas du tout et me fait glisser un frisson désagréable dans le dos.

Merde.

Ce faisait pourtant longtemps que je n'avais pas rêvé de lui, et je déteste l'idée que ça puisse recommencer. Et je déteste peut-être encore plus que ce soit de cette manière, où il apparaît presque comme un étranger… C'est peut-être moins pire que de revivre une énième fois sa mort, comme je l'ai tant fait au début – les deux hommes face à nous, trop ivres pour être réellement dangereux, dont nous aurions pu, dont nous aurions dû si facilement venir à bout, les coups échangés, et puis le flingue comme sorti du néant, l'homme en blouson gris qui l'agite en criant, le pointe sur moi, Sirius qui se jette devant moi, par instinct, le coup qui part, son corps qui tressaille, reste un instant immobile puis s'affaisse lentement sur les genoux, le visage de Sirius qui se relève vers moi, la stupéfaction et la douleur sur son visage, les deux hommes qui s'enfuient, et ce con qui me demande si je ne suis pas blessé, avant de tenter de se relever, mais qui s'effondre soudain sur le trottoir…le sang, l'obscurité, les lumières aveuglantes et les sirènes, l'ambulance, trop tard, le blanc, le sang, la mort… Toutes ces images qui m'ont poursuivi si longtemps jusque dans mon sommeil, que seul Remus, par sa douceur, ses caresses, sa colère aussi, a pu réussir à apaiser. Non, mon rêve de cette nuit ne pouvait pas être pire que ça, mais il était presque plus effrayant, tellement moins familier…

…et ces foutus serpents ne cessent de m'y ramener.

C'était une très mauvaise idée de me mettre à les dessiner, j'ai vraiment le moral plombé, maintenant, mais je suis plus incapable que jamais de me détacher de mes fusains…aussi pénible que ce soit, il faut que je continue, je ne parviendrai pas à me détacher de tout ça avant que les images et les sensations qu'elles entraînent ne soient reproduites sur le papier.

Lorsque Snape fait enfin son entrée, mon esprit s'est radicalement déconnecté de tout ce qui n'est pas l'objet mon dessin.

« J'ai fait du café, si vous voulez. »

Evidemment, je fais un bond sur mon divan, et je me reconnecte péniblement à la réalité.

J'adore les entrées en matière de ce type. On dirait qu'il n'a vraiment pas l'habitude de dire bonjour à quelqu'un le matin. Je me demande depuis combien de temps et à quel point il vit seul, dans cette baraque paumée…

Longtemps, certainement. Ma présence dans son salon doit un peu apparaître comme une anomalie à ses yeux, et moi-même, je ne suis pas loin de la considérer comme telle, tout à coup. Quoi qu'il en soit, son visage semble aussi neutre et impassible qu'à ce qui doit être son ordinaire. C'est presque décevant, mais au fond, je ne m'attendais pas à grand-chose d'autre…

Je jette mon dessin sur la table basse, referme ma boîte de fusains et m'essuie machinalement, les mains sur mon jean – oups, ce n'est pas le mien, heureusement qu'il est noir… – avant de me lever, les jambes vaguement flageolantes.

Je deviens une vraie lavette, dans cette histoire, c'est désastreux.

Snape désigne d'un geste une porte entr'ouverte et je le suis dans une cuisine assez grande, réchauffée par une énorme fourneau en fonte, un modèle préhistorique qui a quelque chose de réconfortant, sans doute parce qu'il me fait un peu penser à l'instrument utilisé par Molly Weasley pour nous concocter ses petits plats. En nettement plus décati, l'homme ne doit pas l'astiquer souvent – objectivement, je l'imagine assez mal un torchon à la main en train de faire briller des poignées en cuivre. Quoique l'image pourrait être assez cocasse…

La pièce entière est constituée de bric et de broc – la cuisinière a été installée dans le foyer d'une ancienne cheminée, l'évier de pierre s'intègre tant bien que mal à l'emplacement de ce qui, en des temps plus fastes, a dû être une fontaine ; les bahuts et l'armoire qui servent de rangement ont visiblement été rapportés d'une autre pièce, le frigo, seul élément moderne relégué dans un coin, jure avec le reste, et les murs couverts de mosaïque, le sol dallé de marbre, évoquent plus un jardin d'hiver qu'une cuisine. Je suppose que l'ancienne devait se trouver au sous-sol, comme dans la plupart des vieilles demeures, et que celle-ci est avant tout une solution pratique.

Qui est loin de manquer de charme, cela dit. Cette pièce semble nettement plus vivante et accueillante que le salon et le côté décalé de l'ensemble, entre l'élégance un peu froide du décor initial et la chaleur des meubles de bois massif me plait d'emblée.

Je prends place à la grande table qui en occupe le centre, et Snape me sert une large tasse de café fumant, aussi corsé et savoureux que celui d'hier, accompagné de petits pains apparemment tout juste sortis du four.

Ce mec pourrait être un bon parti, en fait.

Assis en face de moi, il sirote son café à petites gorgées sans paraître incommodé par le fait qu'il soit encore brûlant, et j'en profite pour l'observer un peu mieux que tout à l'heure, aussi discrètement que j'en suis capable.

Son impassibilité est indéniable, elle pourrait presque laisser croire qu'il ne s'est strictement rien passé d'extraordinaire hier soir, mais elle a aussi un côté un peu plus artificiel qu'avant, et lorsqu'on le regarde bien, son visage semble un peu plus marqué. Le visage d'un homme que quelque chose a tourmenté toute la nuit…

Oui, je sais, je recommence. C'est stupide, mais je suis presque incapable de ne pas étudier sa physionomie, de ne pas me poser toutes ces questions à son sujet.

Pas plus que je ne peux empêcher l'une d'entre elles, la première de toutes, de franchir mes lèvres. Sans réfléchir. Bien sûr. Je sais parfaitement qu'il n'a aucune envie d'y répondre, mais je ne suis pas du genre à toujours réfléchir avant de parler…ou peut-être est-ce tout simplement que je m'en fous, la curiosité est la plus forte.

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, hier… Vous connaissiez Sirius ? »

Sa tasse rencontre un peu brutalement la surface de la table et il lève sur moi un regard à me faire définitivement regretter d'être né, mais que je soutiens avec toute la crânerie innocente dont je peux être capable.

« Oui. »

La réponse a la sécheresse d'un morceau d'étoupe sur le point de prendre feu. Elle était plus ou moins connue à l'avance, mais je voulais l'entendre la prononcer, et à la manière dont il réagit, il semble à peu près certain que ce sont tout sauf de bons souvenirs qu'il rattache à ce nom.

« C'est étrange, je ne l'ai pourtant jamais entendu parler de vous. Du moins je crois… »

Là, je sais que j'aurais vraiment mieux fait de me taire, mais encore une fois, c'est sorti tout seul. Il me jette un long regard vaguement méprisant, que j'ai peut-être bien mérité, et boit lentement une gorgée de café avant de daigner me répondre.

« Quand bien même votre…parrain aurait eu l'habitude de vous raconter sa vie privée, je ne vois pas _en effet_ quel intérêt il aurait pu trouver à évoquer l'absence totale de rapports qu'il a pu entretenir avec moi. »

Absence totale de rapports, mon œil. On ne réagit pas comme ça devant le portrait de quelqu'un avec lequel on n'a eu aucun rapport…à moins que Sirius lui rappelle quelque chose d'autre ?

Merde, au fond, tout cela ne me regarde pas. Son ton me le fait parfaitement comprendre, et il a sans doute raison. Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire marche arrière, même si ça doit me laisser un très net arrière-goût d'insatisfaction.

« Désolé d'avoir eu l'air indiscret. C'est juste que…ça m'a intrigué que vous puissiez le connaître. »

Il se contente de hocher la tête, comme pour signifier que le sujet est clos. Encore un sur lequel il n'a visiblement pas envie de s'attarder…et tout compte fait, moi non plus. Le visage de Sirius tel qu'il m'est apparu cette nuit repasse brièvement dans mon esprit et ravive un peu le malaise. J'ai l'impression d'être sur un terrain brûlant, autant pour moi que pour lui, et je préfère essayer de penser à autre chose.

Comme par exemple les considérations plus pratiques et plus urgentes concernant ma situation actuelle. Même si elles n'ont elles-mêmes rien de particulièrement enthousiasmant.

Je ressors les comprimés d'aspirine de ma poche, les avale avec mon café, et attrape un deuxième petit pain d'un geste résolu, en essayant de chasser une bonne fois pour toutes les fantômes de la nuit.

Au programme donc, ce matin, en priorité : prévenir Ron et Hermione – connaissant la demoiselle, elle va se faire un sang d'encre si elle ne reçoit pas de mes nouvelles avant midi – et trouver une dépanneuse ou quoi que ce soit susceptible de sortir Griffy de son fossé. Et me convertir illico à n'importe quelle religion dont la divinité accepterait de la faire démarrer normalement après cette rude expérience, ainsi que d'arranger un peu le temps. Parce que vu comme c'est parti, il n'y a guère que les chasse-neiges qui vont pouvoir prendre la route…

Griffy, c'est la casserole vénérable et vénérée qui me sert de voiture. Elle s'est retrouvée baptisée ainsi d'après le magnifique griffon aux couleurs de feu que Sirius a peint sur le capot, lorsque nous avons décidé que l'ancienne couleur rouge orangé de la carrosserie était décidément trop laide pour survivre. Lors d'un week-end mémorable, il y a cinq ans, tout le monde s'y est mis. A demi entremêlé au griffon, moitié luttant, moitié étreignant, Remus a créé une sorte de créature mi-homme mi-loup au pelage sombre et aux yeux brûlants. Le résultat est magnifique, et à chaque fois que je le regarde, j'ai l'impression que ces deux-là se sont indirectement envoyés en l'air sur le capot de ma voiture…

Nymph', qui sans avoir un grand talent dessine quand même nettement mieux qu'elle ne fait la cuisine, a orné la portière droite de silhouettes noires aux vêtements étranges, semblant danser sur un fond d'incendie. Hermione, qui écrit bien mieux qu'elle ne dessine, a calligraphié sur le coffre quelques lignes d'une de mes chansons fétiches habilement glissées entre la vitre et la plaque d'immatriculation :

_Let's swim to the moon_

_Let's climb to the tide_

_Penetrate the evenin' that the city sleeps to hide_

_Let's swim to night out, love_

_It's our turn to try..._

Moi, je me suis occupé de la portière gauche, sur laquelle j'ai imaginé un château aux contours tarabiscotés, à mi chemin entre Hogwarts et les dessins de Hugo, qui forme comme un pendant architectural aux personnages de Nymph'. Quant à Ron, il s'est associé aux jumeaux pour transformer le toit en une véritable galerie de caricatures qui nous rassemble à peu près tous, entre les apparitions de quelques uns de mes artistes préférés…

Cette voiture est à mes yeux une authentique œuvre d'art, et si on ajoute à ça que c'est Sirius qui me l'a offerte lorsque j'ai obtenu mon permis, on peut comprendre mes réticences à m'en débarrasser malgré son moteur poussif et son don incomparable pour me laisser en rade au moment le plus approprié.

Quoi qu'il doive m'en coûter, je finirai ce voyage avec elle et la ramènerai à la maison, quitte à ce qu'elle y devienne ensuite un élément du décor.

Sauf que les choses se compliquent encore un peu – comme si c'était absolument nécessaire – lorsque Snape m'annonce qu'il n'a pas le téléphone.

Evidemment.

Quitte à être maudit, autant l'être jusqu'au bout.

Après cette réjouissante nouvelle, il prend encore le temps de finir tranquillement le fond de sa tasse, avant d'ajouter :

« Lorsque le temps se sera un peu arrangé, je vous déposerai au village. Il y a un garage, là-bas. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous. En attendant… »

Il esquisse un geste désignant vaguement l'ensemble de la maison.

« Je crains que vous ne soyez obligé de rester ici. »

Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si ça l'ennuie profondément, ou s'il s'en contrefout royalement. Et moi…ça me casse les pieds, bien sûr, je n'aime pas du tout l'idée de devoir rester enfermé ici jusqu'à ce que les nuages aient la délicatesse d'aller cracher leurs flocons ailleurs, mais en même temps…je n'ai pas _vraiment_ envie de quitter cet endroit tout de suite. Un peu comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui m'y retenait, presque malgré moi.

Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, autant me focaliser sur l'aspect le moins négatif du problème.

« Je suppose que c'est ça ou me taper dix-sept kilomètres sous, sur et dans la neige… »

Un sourcil se relève et me toise, un brin ironique.

« Auquel cas, j'eusse eu plus vite fait de vous laisser vous métamorphoser en congère, hier soir. »

Je souris.

« Je suis certain que vous préféreriez savoir mon cadavre sur la route plutôt que devant votre porte. Question…de commodité. Mais enfin, je m'en voudrais de réduire votre bonne action à néant.

« C'est trop aimable à vous. »

Le sourcil a presque l'air amusé.

Bon. Si ce type sait manier le second degré et que j'évite certains sujets délicats, on devrait à peu près réussir à s'entendre, en fin de compte…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je pénètre dans une salle de bain aménagée dans une petite pièce attenant à la cuisine, qui lui ressemble beaucoup et devait être une sorte d'annexe du jardin d'hiver. Même pavage de marbre, en bonne partie recouvert d'un antique tapis persan, mêmes murs de mosaïque, mais dans un dessin un peu plus simplifié, même improvisation du décor à partir de tout et de rien, pour parvenir à un résultat au charme hétéroclite, plutôt accueillant et presque confortable. Un épais rideau de velours obstrue la fenêtre étroite pour retenir la chaleur du radiateur électrique rougeoyant, posé près de la porte, et un paravent à trois pans laqués, orné de chinoiseries, isole un angle de la pièce. Un fauteuil de rotin aux courbes arrondies, une commode et un guéridon très « boudoir XVIIIe siècle » complètent l'ameublement, de part et d'autre d'un lavabo de pierre surmonté d'un large miroir vénitien.

Si c'est lui qui a aménagé cet endroit, Snape ne manque définitivement ni de goût, ni d'imagination. J'imagine qu'il a dû utiliser la maison entière comme une sorte de vaste brocante luxueuse dans laquelle il s'est servi pour arranger ses quartiers, avant d'abandonner le reste à la poussière et à l'oubli. Je suis assez curieux de découvrir ce qu'elles peuvent encore receler, ces pièces abandonnées, mais pour le moment, je ne rêve que d'eau glacée sur mon visage et brûlante sur mes épaules.

J'abandonne mes vêtements au pied du fauteuil, sur lequel Snape a déposé pour moi une serviette propre et, au passage, je jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans la glace. Geste que je regrette aussitôt.

On dirait un croisement entre le zombie d'un gosse de quatorze ans et un épouvantail malmené par la tempête.

Consternant.

Mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder là-dessus. Mes lunettes atterrissent sur le guéridon, au milieu des quelques objets de toilette qu'il supporte, et dont Snape m'a aimablement autorisé l'utilisation – vu ma tête, je comprends soudain mieux son geste – puis je me dirige vers le paravent.

La douche est là-derrière, simple inclinaison du sol vers une grille d'évacuation en métal forgé, en dessous d'un système de robinetterie artisanalement raccordé au chauffe-eau qui ronronne dans le coin opposé. Elle crachote un moment avant de consentir à me déverser une bonne rasade d'eau glacée sur le coin de la figure – je n'en demandais vraiment pas tant – et je met quelques bonnes minutes avant de réussir à régler la température, entre une seconde frigorification, une tentative d'ébouillantement manquée de peu, et quelques jurons bien sentis.

Puis je savoure. Longtemps.

La pièce est envahie d'une épaisse buée stagnante lorsque je ressors de là, le corps un peu moins douloureux et l'esprit un peu plus clair. C'est encore mieux que le café…

Une fois rafraîchi, astiqué, séché, débarrassé des trois poils de barbe minables qui se battent en duel sur mon menton, coiffé autant que je peux l'être et rhabillé, j'ai retrouvé une apparence sinon enthousiasmante, du moins à peu près humaine.

On fera avec.

Je traverse la cuisine et gagne directement le grand hall d'entrée où s'épanouissent les degrés d'un monumental escalier de marbre. Snape n'est nulle part en vue, enfermé je ne sais où pour accomplir je ne sais quoi – je n'ai évidemment pas osé demander de précisions lorsqu'il m'a annoncé avoir du travail, après le petit-déjeuner, bien que la question m'intrigue indéniablement. Mais il a également dû surprendre un de mes regards admiratifs vers le buffet Renaissance de la cuisine, car il a ajouté que si je m'intéressais à ce genre de vieilleries et que je ne craignais pas trop la poussière, je pouvais toujours aller visiter la maison en attendant que le temps s'améliore.

Inutile de préciser que je ne demandais que ça – sans rationnellement oser l'espérer une seule seconde.

Je n'ai pas grimpé trois marches qu'un frisson intempestif me fait rebrousser chemin vers le salon, pour récupérer la couverture dans laquelle j'ai dormi et qui traîne toujours sur le divan. Un peu encombrante, certes, mais elle ne sera pas de trop pour affronter le froid glacé qui imprègne les pièces inhabitées de ce palais déchu. J'en profite aussi pour me munir de mon matériel de dessin, puis je reprends mon ascension sous le regard inhospitalier d'une impressionnante galerie de portraits – toutes les générations successives d'une antique famille observant avec dépit mon intrusion et maudissant en silence le descendant impie qui laisse profaner leur domaine.

J'exagère à peine.

En tout cas, c'est bien la famille de Snape qui est en représentation, dans cet escalier que n'emprunte plus personne. Certains traits se retrouvent, de toile en toile, qui sont aussi les siens – ce nez busqué, ce regard noir, comme une double marque de fabrique, d'appartenance, malgré la différence des physionomies.

A l'endroit où les marches se séparent en deux volées pour gagner l'étage supérieur, un homme attire mon attention. Plus que le large palier meublé de banquettes poussiéreuses, plus que l'escalier lui-même, c'est toute la famille et la demeure entière qu'il semble dominer, silhouette altière campée avec arrogance dans un cabinet de travail mangé d'ombres et d'objets aux contours estompés, regard impérieux qui s'abaisse légèrement pour toiser l'observateur – pour me toiser – avec un mépris souverain. Tout en lui – son attitude, sa pose, jusqu'au velours noir de son pourpoint et aux quelques bijoux luxueux qui y étincellent – marque l'autosuffisance absolue de l'homme qui se sait infiniment supérieur au commun des mortels. Et, curieusement, quelque chose se dégage du portrait, qui donne l'impression que cette certitude est en un sens parfaitement justifiée. Une impression de malaise, surtout, un peu comme on peu en ressentir face à une anomalie de la nature… Malgré les craquèlements de la peinture, il semble presque vivant – ses yeux surtout, trop intenses et qui semblent me suivre alors que je m'écarte. L'œuvre d'un très grand peintre, assurément, mais dont le style même me laisse un peu perplexe. La profusion des symboles qui émaillent la toile, à commencer par cette espèce de globe céleste orné des signes du zodiaque sur lequel l'homme pose la main, est indubitablement italienne, mais le modelé n'a rien à voir avec cette grâce, cette douceur propre aux œuvres de la péninsule ; la technique se situe plutôt quelque part entre la précision, le réalisme minutieux des portraits flamands, et l'austérité puissante des maîtres espagnols. Insituable dans l'espace, et insituable dans le temps…

Et ce type en lui-même a quelques chose de vraiment…dérangeant. Quelque chose de cruel dans son expression, d'un peu malsain. Presque inhumain. Et comme en tirant le sentiment de sa supériorité.

Vaguement fascinant, aussi, comme tout semble capable de l'être ici, mais définitivement antipathique. Et, alors que je lui tourne résolument le dos pour continuer mon exploration, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver rassurante l'idée que son cadavre est retourné à la terre depuis près d'un demi millénaire.

Je n'aimerais vraiment pas avoir affaire à lui…

_A suivre…_

_Bon, ce n'est pas un chapitre d'action échevelée, j'en conviens … mais un élément essentiel pour la suite a fait son apparition au sein de toute cette description…_

_La chanson sur le coffre de Griffy, c'est _Moonlight Drive_, des Doors._

_Comme toujours, tout commentaire est le bienvenu !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre : **Univers Alternatif

**Rating** : Pour le moment, T. Mais me connaissant, virera probablement M par la suite.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à la base propriété de J.K. Rowling. Ne m'appartiennent d'eux que les élucubrations que j'invente à leur sujet… Notons aussi que le titre est un emprunt à une chanson des Guns.

**Avertissement : **Slash en devenir. Ceux que les relations homosexuelles masculines incommodent trop sévèrement peuvent donc aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe est plus verte (ou le ciel plus bleu, ou les éléphants plus roses, selon votre convenance)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You can't put your arms around a memory**

**Chapitre 4**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Indubitablement, je suis perdu, mais mon exploration est trop captivante pour que je m'en soucie réellement.

Pendant près de deux heures j'ai suivi des couloirs noyés de pénombre, traversé des enfilades de salles figées sous la poussière, longé des murs aux fresques mangées par le temps, aux soieries marbrées d'humidité. Je me suis attardé dans une bibliothèque splendide, où la silhouette d'une antique mappemonde vermoulue ne gardait plus que des étagères à moitié vides, de très vieux livres presque uniformément reliés de cuir vert bronze et frappés de sigles d'argent, les probables armoiries de la famille – une tour crénelée autour de laquelle s'enroule un serpent, dardant une langue bifide et conquérante vers l'étoile qui le domine – accompagnées d'un S aux courbes sinueuses et d'une devise, _Aere perennius, _dont il faudra que je demande la signification à Snape, ma nullité irréversible en latin ne cessant jamais de faire ses preuves…

De meuble en meuble, de bibelot en bibelot et de pièce en pièce, mon carnet de dessin s'est rempli de croquis et mes mains se sont maculées de fusain ; j'ai gravi un second escalier, bien plus étroit, à peine éclairé par une lucarne minuscule, puis j'ai longé d'autres couloirs, poussé d'autres portes grinçantes, descendu puis remonté d'autres marches, sans me soucier de savoir où j'allais, désorienté et fasciné par l'étrange géographie des lieux, réseau inextricable d'entresols, de recoins, de chambres sans issue et de passages imprévisibles, par l'amoncellement d'objets hétéroclites qui jalonnaient ma route.

Certaines pièces m'ont semblé un peu moins délabrées, comme si elles avaient été les dernières habitées avant l'abandon des étages. Une grande chambre très féminine, tendue de satin pêche, ornée de bibelots XVIIIe siècle parmi lesquels ont dû être choisis les meubles de la salle de bain, d'aquarelles innombrables et d'un immense miroir en pied brisé en mille morceaux jamais ramassés. Une autre chambre, bien plus austère, presque spartiate, avec des murs blanchis à la chaux et un lit en fer, au chevet duquel une Bible cornée a été oubliée. Une salle de bains art déco, où subsistent quelques flacons de parfum vides, éventés depuis des décennies, et un nécessaire de toilette en ivoire jauni…

Et puis cette pièce dans laquelle je me trouve à présent, presque entièrement occupée par un immense lit à colonnes torsadées et un non moins imposant bureau assorti, sur lequel sont encore posés des crayons dans une timbale d'argent noirci, une bouteille d'encre séchée et un empilement de cahiers et de feuilles poussiéreuses, qui donnent l'impression que l'ancien occupant des lieux en est un jour parti sans se douter qu'il n'y reviendrait plus jamais.

Cette chambre me plait, beaucoup plus que les autres, sans même que je sache trop pourquoi. Elle est bien sévère à mon goût, pourtant, avec ses meubles lourds et somptueux, ses boiseries sombres tout juste relevées par le portrait d'une femme au regard triste, qui ressemble étrangement à Snape et que j'imagine être sa mère – même si en un sens il est presque difficile d'imaginer cet homme avoir eu une mère…

Peut-être est-ce dû à ce portrait, auquel je trouve un charme particulier, une douceur rare dans cette maison ; peut-être aussi à ces mille détails d'une vie oubliée – une collection de fossiles et de cristaux sur une étagère, au dessous de livres entassés avec soin : romans classiques en format de poche et ouvrages de sciences naturelles, d'histoire et de géographie, aux très scolaires couvertures de carton gondolé ; quelques photos en noir et blanc, un peu jaunies, encadrées sur le bureau ou glissées dans le bois ouvragé d'un miroir minuscule, le miroir de quelqu'un qui ne s'y regarde jamais. Des photos de paysages, presque exclusivement, qui semblent refuser la moindre pensée, le moindre souvenir aux êtres humains, à l'exception d'un homme à la silhouette élégante, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air aimable sur le sommet de la commode.

Peut-être est-ce aussi parce que tous ces détails viennent me convaincre que cette chambre a dû être celle de Snape, autrefois, et esquissent dans mon imagination un portrait un peu plus intime de cet homme qui m'intrigue tant… Le portrait d'un gamin ou d'un adolescent solitaire et studieux, réfugié comme en un sanctuaire dans ce lieu écarté de tout et de tous – mais par goût ou par nécessité ? Je me demande à quel point cette solitude à présent recherchée correspond à un goût réel ou à une simple habitude acquise dès l'enfance, qu'aucune opportunité n'est jamais venue rompre.

L'homme sur la photo aussi lui ressemble vaguement – quelque chose dans la mâchoire un peu trop dure, dans le renfoncement des yeux – mais on distingue trop mal les traits de son visage pour pouvoir en être certain. Au bout du compte, c'est surtout l'arrière-plan qui retient mon attention, parce qu'il distille en moi une curieuse impression de déjà-vu. Les rives d'un lac plantées de jonquilles, dans le parc d'une demeure qu'on aperçoit au loin – une demeure très victorienne, du meilleur style néo-gothique, avec une sorte de lanterne de fer forgé dominant les toitures. Rien que je puisse identifier formellement, mais ce décor, ce détail architectural surtout, ne me sont pas totalement étrangers…

Peut-être une propriété que j'aurais pu voir ou visiter, en Angleterre ou en Ecosse ? Il n'y en a pas eu tant que cela, après tout… Les sourcils froncés sur le rectangle de papier, j'en passe quelques une en revue, celles dont je me souviens… mais aucune ne semble correspondre. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment ça – ces souvenirs-là sont un peu trop précis et la photo éveille plutôt en moi le rappel furtif de quelque chose que je n'aurais qu'entrevu, sans même réellement y prêter attention. Quelque chose que j'avais déjà oublié depuis longtemps… que j'aurais tout aussi bien pu ne faire que rêver.

Ou peut-être est-ce un simple effet de mon imagination, qui s'est envolée au triple galop depuis le début de mon exploration et jette des étincelles sur tout ce qu'elle rencontre.

Peu importe, au fond, et puis ce n'est pas en courtisant la migraine que je vais trouver l'inspiration divine.

Je me redresse en grognant et, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, griffonne rapidement sur mon carnet la silhouette du manoir, en insistant sur cette lanterne qui, j'en suis de plus en plus convaincu, est l'objet premier de ma perplexité. Puis, resserrant la couverture autour de mes épaules – le froid glacé suintant des murs commence à me transpercer jusqu'aux os et devient presque intenable lorsqu'on reste immobile – je me rapproche de la fenêtre. Ce trop long séjour dans la pénombre poussiéreuse finit par me rendre vaguement claustrophobe, et j'ai besoin de voir un peu de ciel, aussi gris soit-il, de sentir un peu d'air frais sur mon visage – de l'air vivant pour chasser ce lourd parfum de renfermé et d'humidité stagnante.

Constellées de chiures de mouches et de traces de pluie, les vitres sont trop sales pour me laisser entrevoir de l'extérieur autre chose que des silhouettes grises, blanches et noires, et je m'escrime un moment sur la poignée de bronze verdi avant que les huisseries déformées ne consentent enfin à s'ouvrir. Une araignée aux pattes interminables, dont la toile vient d'être déchiquetée par l'évènement, se carapate dans un repli de rideau moisi alors qu'une grande bouffée d'air salvateur me remplit les poumons. Quelques particules de neige viennent me picoter agréablement le visage et j'enfouis mes doigts dans le monticule cristallin d'où elles se sont envolées, sur le rebord de pierre, me penchant un peu pour mieux savourer la sensation, pour mieux profiter du paysage qui se dévoile à mes yeux.

Magnifique.

Sous la dentelle d'ébène et de givre d'un arbre immense qui se déploie à quelques mètres des murs, le parc est un champ immaculé aux reliefs incertains, peuplé de taillis sans mesure et de statues frigorifiées, s'écoulant en pente douce jusqu'à une balustrade de pierre derrière laquelle se profilent encore des enchevêtrements de branchages, un peu plus bas, de plus en plus bas, comme par étages successifs jusqu'aux rives du lac. Ce lac que je découvre enfin, étendue moutonnante d'un gris vert s'assombrissant vers l'horizon, rendu aussi infini que l'océan par le ciel bas qui en avale les rives les plus lointaines. Les montagnes les plus proches ne sont elles-mêmes que des fantômes, de vagues silhouettes à la majesté vaporeuse, dont les sommets ne pourraient être que des nuages…

Un paysage dans la contemplation duquel on pourrait se perdre pendant des heures – dans la contemplation duquel je me demande combien de fois Snape a pu se perdre, s'échapper de cette baraque bien trop sombre et oppressante pour un gamin… C'est comme un autre monde qui s'ouvre ici, par cette simple découpe dans un mur lambrissé, un monde idéalement vivant, où triomphe le calme souverain et majestueux de la nature, à des milliers de kilomètres de l'univers clos de la maison, figé dans une lente décomposition. D'un côté le temps est mouvement, éternel recommencement, de l'autre il est destruction inexorable et pourtant immobile…

Mes doigts s'engourdissent dans l'amas de flocons qui fond lentement à leur chaleur, et ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes que je réalise enfin ce qui pourtant est la première des évidences : il ne neige plus.

Le soulagement s'impose, immédiat et premier – je ne resterai pas prisonnier de cette bicoque trop longtemps, et avec un peu de chance, je réussirai à rejoindre la civilisation avant ce soir – mais aussi, par derrière, à peine sensible, il y a aussi comme un vague sentiment de déception – mon romantisme désolé de devoir déjà vider des lieux qui lui étaient bien trop favorables, sans doute. Ma curiosité qui sent s'évaporer les dernières chances de dévoiler le mystère de mon hôte, aussi. Peut-être.

Une dernière bouffée d'oxygène et je me décide à abandonner mon poste d'observation. La fenêtre se referme avec autant de mal qu'elle a cédé à mes efforts pour l'ouvrir, et les vitres obscurcies me replongent dans une pénombre trop soudaine qui fait naître en moi un sentiment de malaise un peu semblable à celui qui m'a poussé vers ces vitres, tout à l'heure, mais en bien plus présent.

Comme si le vide et l'abandon se creusaient brusquement autour de moi.

Comme si le dédale inextricable de ces pièces que j'ai pourtant explorées avec tant d'enthousiasme prenait une autre dimension, trop étrangère pour ne pas être hostile.

Comme si je me retrouvais soudain infiniment vulnérable dans un monde qui ne veut pas de moi.

Ce ciel lumineux, cet air pur et cette nature infinie que je viens de dissimuler à ma vue, j'éprouve soudain un besoin presque impérieux de les retrouver – mais pas dans l'encadrement, la limite de cette fenêtre crasseuse derrière laquelle j'imagine un gamin trop pâle et trop seul observer la liberté. Je les veux au-dessus de moi, loin de ces murs suintants qui me semblent soudain aussi pesants que ceux d'une prison. D'autant plus que je n'ai aucune idée du chemin à emprunter pour retrouver la sortie.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, partir d'ici, mais cette chambre me semble moins menaçante que toutes ces pièces qu'il va me falloir retraverser, et je reste un moment incapable de me décider à bouger, un nœud d'angoisse insidieuse au creux des tripes.

Je suis ridicule.

L'évidence me percute soudain – enfin – et me colle la baffe mentale dont j'avais décidément grand besoin pour mettre un terme à mes instincts claustrophobes déplacés. C'est toujours moins pire que le métro, et il y a rationnellement peu de chances pour que les murs se mettent à bouger afin de me retenir prisonnier ad vitam aeternam de cet endroit sinistre, ou qu'un zombie assoiffé de sang frais me saute dessus de derrière un placard. Surtout que les zombies ne boivent généralement pas de sang…

Bref.

Il y a sans doute un bon paquet de chemins pour regagner l'escalier principal, et je vais bien en retrouver un.

Les salles défilent à nouveau, encore trop lentement à mon goût, mais bien plus vite qu'à l'aller, et je trouve le moyen d'en découvrir d'autres, que je suis persuadé de n'avoir jamais traversées. A croire que cette maison est un univers sans fin, dans lequel de nouvelles découvertes sont toujours possibles, mais cette fois, je n'ai plus du tout envie de m'attarder. Ma brève crise d'angoisse a beau s'être apaisée, elle me laisse un arrière-goût un peu âcre qui transforme radicalement mon point de vue sur ce que je traverse, me trouvant à peu près insensible à ce halo de mystère, de beauté décadente qui m'avait tant fasciné jusque là. La poussière, le froid, l'humidité et la moisissure me sautent aux yeux et à la gorge dans toute leur crudité; c'est un champ de ruines que je traverse, un palais pourrissant et désenchanté où je n'ai rien à faire.

Machinalement, je me suis mis à fredonner, pour surmonter le malaise persistant, et je passe un temps qui me semble interminable avant de retrouver un lieu réellement connu, où je sois capable de m'orienter pour de bon. La bibliothèque, dans laquelle je pénètre par une porte que je n'avais pas seulement repérée à l'aller, parfaitement intégrée aux panneaux de bois qui recouvrent le mur, entre deux étagères.

Un pâle rayon de soleil réussit à s'insinuer par une fenêtre, tombe en oblique sur le parquet marqueté où il découpe un rectangle un peu flou, juste au pied du vieux globe terrestre.

La sortie est là derrière – quelques salles en enfilade, donnant en ligne droite sur le pallier du premier étage. C'est à partir d'ici que j'avais réellement commencé à me perdre, à vrai dire, comme si ce temple du savoir marquait la limite d'une dimension autre, différente, où les sens et les repères communs n'ont plus cours…

---------------

Quelques minutes plus tard, je pose le pied sur les premières marches de l'escalier. La lumière arrive à flots depuis le rez-de-chaussée et le sentiment d'oppression disparaît presque totalement à mesure que je descends vers elle. Si Snape n'est pas en vue, je sortirais volontiers un moment, sur le perron ou dans l'allée, en attendant de savoir comment le reste de la journée va s'organiser…

J'anticipe déjà la sensation de l'air frais et du soleil sur mon visage lorsque mon pas se ralentit, s'interrompt devant le portrait, à peu près malgré moi. L'homme me toise toujours de son air arrogant et j'ai senti le poids de son regard avant même de l'avoir rencontré – un poids presque physique, magnétique et profondément désagréable.

Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui cloche, dans cette peinture. Quelque chose qui me gène d'autant plus que je n'arrive pas à le saisir. Bien sûr, il y a ces yeux qui semblent me suivre, où que je sois, mais ce n'est pas seulement ça – d'autres portraits de génie présentent cette caractéristique, et aucun n'en tire pourtant une présence aussi dérangeante. C'est tout le corps lui-même qui est en jeu, la texture de la peau, presque vivante, et celle des vêtements, qui donnent l'impression que ce type pourrait bien se mettre à bouger, abandonner derrière lui ce décor compliqué et sortir d'une démarche impériale hors de son cadre. Et ce n'est pas seulement mon imagination maladive qui s'emballe, pour le coup ; une technique particulière a très certainement été utilisée pour produire cet effet, mais…

En fait, c'est un peu comme s'il n'appartenait pas réellement au décor sur lequel il se détache, et bien moins par un jeu de lumière que par une différence de texture. Comme s'il n'était pas fait de la même matière.

Je fronce les sourcils et viens presque coller mon nez sur la toile.

Il me faut un moment avant de réaliser que c'est exactement ça : une différence de matière, on pourrait presque dire d'époque. Alors que tout le fond, le décor, l'ombre même qui enveloppe cette pièce encombrée d'objets de science, sont entièrement recouverts d'un réseau de craquelures, fines mais bien présentes, qui témoignent de l'ancienneté d'une peinture aux teintes légèrement passées, le portrait en lui-même et tous ses éléments constitutifs, jusqu'aux bijoux et au fin poignard glissé à la ceinture, sont en bien meilleur état. Pratiquement intacts, même. A peine quelques fissures sur la peau, qui pourraient aussi bien être des rides, sur les vêtements, qui se confondent avec les plis du tissu. Un esprit rationnel penserait immédiatement que cette partie du tableau a été habilement restaurée, mais c'est une explication qui s'écarte d'elle-même, sans raison vraiment logique, lorsqu'on a les yeux là-dessus. La peinture est vieille, aussi vieille que le reste, mais a été étrangement préservée, ne s'asséchant que pour donner une plus grande illusion de vie à celui qu'elle matérialise.

Comme si elle était elle-même vivante.

C'est complètement absurde, mais je n'arrive pas à m'enlever cette impression de la tête.

Fasciné malgré moi, malgré le malaise qui est revenu s'insinuer le long de mes nerfs, je descends lentement le long des jambes nerveuses gainées de soie pourpre, jusqu'aux chaussures noires ornées d'une discrète boucle d'argent, réalisées avec autant de soin minutieux que l'ensemble du portrait.

Quelques centimètres vers la gauche, des lettres tracées à la peinture brune se détachent sur un socle de marbre clair. Un nom, tout d'abord, d'une écriture nette et sans fioritures excessives, un peu écaillée mais encore parfaitement lisible : « Tommaso M. Scuro » ; puis, en dessous, quatre mots tarabiscotés dont je ne parviens difficilement à comprendre que les deux derniers, parce je les ai déjà lus un peu plus tôt : _aere perennius_.

C'est au moment où je m'apprête à me relever que la voix de vieux velours retentit derrière moi :

- '_Exegi momentum aere perennius_.'

Snape m'observe depuis le bas de l'escalier et je lui rends son regard, en version interrogative.

- Ce qui signifie ? Je n'ai jamais réussi à retenir quoi que ce soit au-delà de la deuxième déclinaison…

Il esquisse son infime, très infime simulacre de sourire, mais ses yeux restent graves, fixés au-delà de moi sur le portrait.

- 'J'ai construit un monument plus durable que l'airain.' La première strophe de la dernière _Ode_ d'Horace.

Tout un programme.

- C'est la devise de la famille, je suppose ? Je l'ai lue là haut, sur des bouquins…

- Oui. C'était la sienne, autrefois, et les descendants l'ont conservée.

Ses yeux reviennent sur moi, étrangement insistants, et l'espace d'un instant il semble sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose avant de se raviser aussitôt. L'indifférence étudiée a déjà repris le pas sur tout autre sentiment, quel qu'il ait pu être.

- Il a cessé de neiger. Je devrais pouvoir vous conduire à Menaggio dans l'après-midi. En attendant, si vous avez faim, j'ai fait cuire des pâtes.

Je suis à peu près certain que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire, à l'origine, mais je me contente de hocher la tête et de le rejoindre, pas mécontent d'échapper à l'emprise de l'ancêtre.

_Un monument plus durable que l'airain…_

Vu la gueule qu'il a, il aurait mieux fait d'éviter de l'immortaliser.

Cela dit, je me demande si cette noble sentence fait plutôt allusion à son portrait où à sa famille. Quoique d'une certaine manière, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre, la famille conservant le souvenir de ce que l'image a été… conservant donc une forme de vie à l'homme lui-même.

Moui. Il risque bien d'en être pour ses frais. La famille, elle semble déjà en plutôt mauvais état, et a toutes les chances d'en rester là ; lorsque je regarde Snape, je l'imagine très mal prendre épouse et pondre une nuée de marmots pour pérenniser la maison.

Je l'imagine assez mal avec une femme, en fait, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Si ce n'est cette espèce intuition qui me trompe rarement sur ce sujet… mais pour le coup, elle est loin d'être assurée. A vrai dire, il est surtout difficile de l'imaginer avec qui que ce soit – trop froid et impénétrable pour qu'on puisse le cerner, lui deviner des sentiments ou des désirs. C'est frustrant, et paradoxalement, ça donne d'autant plus envie de voir naître ce genre d'émotion au fond de ses yeux.

Alors que nous traversons le hall en direction de la cuisine, j'observe à la dérobée le profil aquilin de son visage, et me vient l'idée un peu saugrenue qu'il ne me déplairait pas de les faire naître moi-même, ces émotions…

Un peu par goût du défi, et puis… je peux difficilement nier qu'il m'attire, cet homme, depuis le début – en tout cas, depuis que j'ai récupéré assez de lucidité pour prendre conscience de ce que j'avais en face de moi.

Alors…

Alors je me contente de réengager la conversation sur le mystérieux Tommaso Scuro, parce qu'il m'intrigue indubitablement, et que je me vois assez mal me lancer dans un numéro de charme impromptu auprès d'un homme que j'aurai très probablement quitté avant la fin de la journée. Tout particulièrement auprès de ce _type_ d'homme.

Soyons réalistes cinq secondes.

Bien m'en prend, cela dit, car Snape s'avère nettement moins réservé à propos de son ancêtre qu'il ne peut l'être sur lui-même. Presque bavard – toutes proportions gardées – lorsqu'il admet que je ne l'interroge pas par pure politesse, mais que le sujet m'intéresse réellement. Même si c'est plus exactement en l'entendant parler que ma curiosité originelle se transforme en véritable intérêt…

Sans même le vouloir, je l'ai visiblement branché sur ce qui semble être son unique semblant de passion, et s'il conserve son inébranlable maîtrise, son regard se fait peu à peu plus vivant, plus brillant. Mes yeux sont accrochés aux siens comme mon attention l'est à ses lèvres, alors que sa voix se déroule, un peu rauque, un peu sourde, concentrant dans ses accents toute la chaleur qui parait avoir abandonné l'homme.

Bon sang, avec une voix pareille, il pourrait rendre fascinante la recette de la tarte aux pommes… Alors, lorsqu'il s'agit d'évoquer un érudit philosophe et alchimiste né au milieu du XVe siècle dans la Florence de Côme l'Ancien, dont l'existence s'écoula longtemps entre les universités et les groupes humanistes de l'Europe entière, passionné de textes hermétiques et de magie, condamné au bûcher par Savonarole, le moine fou épris de pureté destructrice, avant de devenir à Milan l'astrologue officiel et le probable conseiller souterrain de Ludovic Sforza, puis de consacrer sa fortune à l'établissement d'une famille puissante et à la recherche, sempiternelle et acharnée, de la pierre philosophale, dans cette immense demeure bâtie sur les rives du lac de Côme… je pourrais l'écouter parler pendant des heures, des jours même. D'autant plus qu'il a une manière incroyablement vivante de recréer tout cela, ce personnage presque mythique sur lequel il a dû faire de nombreuses recherches dans les archives familiales, cette époque d'ombre profonde et de lumière flamboyante, de sang versé et d'esprit triomphant, qu'il connaît aussi bien que s'il l'avait lui-même traversée.

De ce savoir, du moins, il est tout sauf avare, et c'est une facette de sa personnalité que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée. Qui le rend à la fois plus humain et plus… impressionnant.

Un peu comme certains de ces profs, bien trop rares, que j'ai eu l'occasion de croiser au cours de mes études, qui savaient, en quelques phrases, en quelques intonations, enlever l'attention de tout un amphi et devant lesquels nous nous sentions toujours si petits. Sauf que je ne me suis jamais retrouvé en tête à tête avec eux, à partager un plat de tagliatelles dans le cadre étrangement intime d'une vieille cuisine de guingois… et que ma fascination pour eux s'est toujours limitée aux bornes de l'intellectuel, sans jamais déborder sur le physique, comme c'est indubitablement le cas envers Snape.

Ma réaction m'agacera sans doute, après coup, mais dans l'instant, je me retrouve comme le cobra royal sous la flûte du charmeur de serpents… et nos pâtes ont depuis longtemps refroidi dans nos assiettes lorsqu'il m'en fait la remarque, avec son imperceptible semblant de sourire au coin des lèvres.

Le mien, en réponse, est beaucoup plus franc, alors que je picore quelques tagliatelles du bout de ma fourchette.

- Vous feriez un professeur fabuleux, vous savez.

- Fabuleux, je n'en sais rien, mais je suis bel et bien professeur. Je tiens une chaire d'histoire, à l'université de Turin.

Hmmm…

Objectivement, y a-t-il quelque chose qui m'empêche de venir faire des études d'histoire en Italie, l'an prochain ? Ce serait une excellente occasion de pratiquer la langue, et… moui, bref.

- Vous avez fait votre thèse sur un thème avoisinant, je suppose ?

Il hoche la tête, avale la bouchée qu'il vient de porter à ses lèvres.

- Sur Tommaso Scuro lui-même. En tant que figure à la fois emblématique et dissidente d'un certain humanisme, à la fin du XVe siècle.

- Le sujet doit être vaste…

- Il l'est. Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas épuisé.

- Et vous avez réussi à retrouver le contenu de ses recherches ?

Il marque ici une pause infime, et il y a comme un soupçon de réticence au fond de sa voix lorsqu'il me répond.

- En partie. Je travaille justement à les reconstituer, depuis des années.

Je serais grandement curieux d'en savoir plus – même si je n'y comprendrais probablement pas grand-chose – mais j'ai vaguement l'impression que le terrain, de ce côté-ci, est miné, et je préfère m'abstenir. Encore une fois.

Je commence à acquérir des vertus de diplomatie dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable, dans la fréquentation de cet homme…

----------------

Au bout du compte, le déjeuner s'écoule bien trop vite à mon goût – même s'il est déjà deux heures bien tassées lorsque je m'éclipse dans le salon pour réunir mes affaires et changer de jean, avant de rejoindre mon hôte sur le perron.

Dans la lumière du jour, la villa et le parc semblent encore plus lugubres et délabrés qu'ils ne m'étaient apparus la nuit dernière, mais je les oublie bien vite lorsque, d'une dépendance croulant sous un enchevêtrement de lierre et de plantes grimpantes dénudées, dont les pierres ne semblent plus tenir que par les troncs serpentins qui s'y agrippent – probablement d'anciennes écuries reconverties en garage – Snape sort ce que j'identifie immédiatement comme une Guilietta Berline des années 50, antique et superbe avec sa carrosserie noire et ses chromes rutilants.

Mon cœur fait un bond – un petit bond minuscule, mais aussi stupéfait qu'indubitablement excité – à cette vue. Bon sang, j'aurais volontiers _payé_ pour monter un jour dans une bagnole comme celle-ci ! Et son apparition en ce lieu a quelque chose de vaguement irréel, alors même que, passé le premier instant de surprise, elle en vient à s'accorder étrangement bien au décor. Snape n'est peut-être pas aussi royalement fauché qu'il en a l'air au premier abord, au bout du compte… S'il me réserve encore d'autres surprises comme celle-ci, je vais finir par le demander en mariage avant d'arriver à Menaggio, moi.

Hmm… ou _une fois arrivé_ au village, plutôt. Cela m'éviterait de me retrouver abandonné au fond d'un fossé, et d'avoir à me taper le reste de la route à pied…

Ce doit être avec le sourire et le regard émerveillé d'un gamin de cinq ans devant son premier train électrique que je me glisse à ses côtés, sur la banquette de cuir beige un peu râpé, posant mon sac entre mes pieds puis refermant la portière avec autant de précautions que j'en mettrais pour manier une tasse en porcelaine de Chine.

- Superbe voiture, je murmure, sans pouvoir détacher mes yeux du tableau de bord, du volant où repose une longue main, comme une araignée d'ivoire sur un bibelot de bois poli.

Il se contente, encore une fois, de hausser les épaules, et enclenche la première avec un rictus vaguement dégoûté.

- J'en apprécierais nettement plus l'aspect esthétique si je n'étais pas obligé de plonger sous le capot à chaque fois que j'entreprends un voyage de plus de dix kilomètres. Ce qui est tout sauf ma tasse de thé.

_Nous pourrions fonder un club, dear…_

Environ un kilomètre après avoir passé les lourdes grilles de métal forgé, je repère ma pauvre Griffy, le nez dans le fossé sous un manteau de neige.

- Ca risque de ne pas être évident de la sortir de là… J'espère que la direction n'a rien.

- Le dénivelé du talus n'est pas très abrupt. Avec un peu de chance, vous n'aurez que de la tôle froissée.

Ce sont à peu près les seules paroles que nous échangeons de tout le trajet, mais le silence entre nous n'a plus rien d'inconfortable.

Snape se concentre sur la route, recouverte d'une couche de poudreuse dont nos roues sont les premières à rompre la virginité impeccable. Il conduit bien, en gestes prudents, d'une aisance qui dénote une longue pratique du terrain et des intempéries. J'ai posé mon coude au bas de la vitre, ma tête au creux de ma main, et je me laisse aller au ronronnement du moteur, au défilement de la végétation drapée de blanc derrière le pare-brise.

Derrière le profil impassible.

En observant le paysage, c'est aussi lui que je regarde, à la dérobée, presque inconsciemment, et il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. Ou du moins, il ne le marque pas.

Le sentiment insidieux que j'ai éprouvé par deux fois depuis ce matin est revenu, se fait un peu plus net à mesure que le bourg se rapproche. A mesure que s'éloigne l'obscure oppression générée par la villa.

Quelque chose qui ressemble à une impression d'inachevé. Une vague frustration. Une vague réticence à voir venir la conclusion logique de cette brève rencontre impromptue. Malgré ma hâte à voir Griffy remise sur ses quatre roues, malgré mon impatience à joindre Ron ou Hermione au téléphone, mon désir de retrouver la civilisation se trouve réduite à peau de Chagrin.

Si je suis un tant soit peu lucide envers moi-même, je dirais que je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de quitter Snape, pour n'avoir sans doute jamais plus l'occasion de le revoir.

Que j'aurais aimé avoir le temps de le connaître un peu mieux, de percer une part, même infime, de ce mystère émanant de sa personne. De découvrir les moyens de l'apprivoiser – à défaut d'un autre chose qui me semble trop irréalisable pour être sérieusement envisagé – ou du moins de discuter un peu plus longuement avec lui, parce qu'il y a comme quelque chose d'un avortement au bout de la conversation que nous avons eu, ce midi. Parce que cet homme me semble bien trop intéressant, d'une infinité de points de vue, pour que ne soit pas infiniment frustrante l'idée que notre rencontre va s'achever sur un banal « merci pour tout », devant le garage d'un bled paumé au pied des montagnes…

Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, évidemment. Et je doute que Snape éprouve de semblables états d'âme à l'idée de me voir débarrasser son territoire.

Même si avec lui, je ne peux être sûr de rien…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Toutes mes plus humbles excuses pour le retard ce ce chapitre... dont la fin, j'en conviens, est sans doute un peu plate. Et merci à tous ceux qui n'ont pas oublié cette histoire entre temps !_

_Le prochain mettra moins longtemps à arriver, c'est promis (en même temps, ce n'est guère difficile...)_

_Tout commentaire est comme toujours le bienvenu !_


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre : **Univers Alternatif

**Rating** : Pour le moment, T. Mais me connaissant, virera probablement M par la suite.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à la base propriété de J.K. Rowling. Ne m'appartiennent d'eux que les élucubrations que j'invente à leur sujet… Notons aussi que le titre est un emprunt à une chanson de Johnny Thunders, reprise par les Guns.

**Avertissement : **Slash en devenir. Ceux que les relations homosexuelles masculines incommodent trop sévèrement peuvent donc aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe est plus verte.

**You can't put your arms around a memory.**

**Chapitre 5**

Je dois reconnaître que mes a priori étaient injustes. Dans le genre bled, Menaggio est plutôt réussi avec ses maisons blanches et ocres aux toits de tuiles, serrées les unes contre les autres sur la rive du lac. Evidemment, sous le ciel d'un gris d'outre-tombe, avec la neige qui fond lentement, imprégnant les façades de larges marbrures d'humidité, qui se transforme en magma boueux le long des rues à peu près vides, l'ensemble est un brin sinistre, mais à la belle saison, ça doit être charmant.

De toute façon, je ne suis pas vraiment là pour faire du tourisme.

Snape s'arrête peu après avoir traversé le centre ville, devant un garage tout de bric et de broc où s'entremêlent harmonieusement parpaings de béton, tôle ondulée, et carcasses de voitures dans un état de délabrement plus ou moins avancé, derrière quelques pompes à essence vaguement alignées sur une esplanade de terre battue.

- L'endroit n'est guère engageant, mais c'est le seul garage avant Côme, commente-t-il sobrement alors qu'il coupe le contact.

Nous avons à peine mis pied à terre qu'un énorme chien noir nous fonce dessus ventre à terre en aboyant à gueule déployée, manque de se viander sur une malencontreuse plaque de verglas en amorçant sa manœuvre de freinage, puis reprend l'allure la plus désinvolte possible pour achever son approche. Un bref grondement, sans conséquences mais fort peu engageant, s'échappe de sa gorge lorsqu'il s'immobilise devant mon hôte, puis il vient longuement me renifler les mollets avant de s'y frotter avec enthousiasme, la queue frétillante.

Snape nous observe d'un air de mépris glacé alors que je gratouille affectueusement l'épaisse fourrure inextricablement emmêlée – l'antipathie est visiblement réciproque entre ces deux-là, mais moi, je le trouve plutôt sympa, ce clebs. D'autant plus sympa qu'il me rappelle furieusement Padfoot, le mastodonte tout aussi hirsute que Sirius avait recueilli un soir d'orage, et baptisé du nom du « Black Dog » errant semi diabolique des légendes anglaises… Un messager de l'au-delà qui s'était révélé aussi turbulent qu'adorable et n'avait plus quitté mon parrain… jusqu'à cette nuit maudite où Remus l'avait entendu hurler à la mort pendant des heures, alors même que c'était à des dizaines de kilomètres de là que Sirius venait de se prendre une balle dans la poitrine… comme si l'instinct de son homonyme fantastique s'était soudain réveillé en lui pour l'avertir du meurtre de son maître. Après l'enterrement, il s'était couché sur la tombe, sur ce monticule de boue jonchée de fleurs déjà à demi fanées par la pluie battante, et tous nos efforts pour le faire bouger de là avaient été vains. Le lendemain, il avait disparu. Pour de bon.

Le chien noir tourne soudain sa grosse tête vers moi, une vague interrogation au fond de ses yeux couleur de feu. On dirait bien qu'il a senti le nœud soudain qui m'enserre la gorge, mais je n'ai heureusement pas le temps de m'attarder sur mes mauvais souvenirs : un homme entre deux âges, vêtu d'un épais blouson gris sur un bleu de travail graisseux, se dirige vers nous et laisse un bref sifflement filtrer entre ses lèvres. La fourrure glisse sous mes doigts et « Paddy » - comme je l'ai déjà surnommé en moi-même – s'éloigne tranquillement sur un dernier coup d'oeil.

- Ancora un problema con la sua macchina, signor Snape ? (1)

L'homme arbore un sourire qui se veut jovial, mais il y a quelque chose de vaguement faux dans son attitude. Peut-être parce que ce sourire est un peu trop caricaturalement celui du bon commerçant face à un tout aussi bon client… parce qu'il me donne l'impression de jurer avec son regard, fermé. Presque hostile. Ou méfiant, je n'en sais trop rien. En tout cas, mon hôte ne semble pas beaucoup plus populaire auprès du maître qu'il ne l'est auprès du chien…

- No. Ma questo ragazzo ha bisogno dei suoi servizzi. (2)

Les choses mises au point, Snape se retourne vers moi, sans plus se soucier de l'homme que de sa première chemise.

Vous vous en sortirez, ou vous avez besoin d'un interprète ?

Je devrais réussir à me débrouiller… Mon italien n'est pas fabuleux, mais j'ai toujours un dictionnaire de poche, dans mon sac.

C'est vrai. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regretter ma réponse, à l'instant même où elle franchit mes lèvres. Trop tard.

De toute façon, c'est idiot, ça n'aurait strictement rien changé, au bout du compte…

Mes doigts sont machinalement venus fourrager dans mes cheveux, en un geste un peu nerveux, mais _lui_ se contente d'un bref hochement de tête.

Bien.

Il y a malgré tout quelques instants de silence entre nous deux, un temps mort d'expectative, d'hésitation, qui me fait me sentir désastreusement maladroit. Les yeux noirs sont posés sur moi, et je les déteste d'être aussi indéchiffrables – je suis incapable de déterminer si Snape attend juste que je le remercie, ou si lui aussi éprouve cette vague réticence devant la séparation, qui me pousse malgré moi à retarder le moment.

Ce n'est que lorsque le garagiste se racle bruyamment la gorge, apparemment impatient d'être laissé de côté, que je me décide enfin à prononcer ces mots qui signeront le terme de notre rencontre.

_Eh oui, Harry chéri. Ca devait bien se finir ainsi. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce que l'homme-mystère te file le numéro de téléphone qu'il ne possède même pas, et t'invite à passer le réveillon en sa compagnie ?_

Un rictus d'auto dérision se forme sur mes lèvres, puis se transforme en un vrai sourire, pour lui. Je sais qu'il ne me le rendra pas, mais peu importe, ce n'est pas ce genre de sourire qui attend un retour, ou quoi que ce soit en réponse. C'est juste… une marque de reconnaissance, avec éventuellement un arrière-goût un peu charmeur. Parce que je reste son débiteur et n'ai rien d'autre à lui offrir. Et peut-être aussi, je voudrais que ce soit cette image qu'il conserve de moi, et non celle d'un pauvre type hagard et grelottant. Question de fierté… Entre autres.

- Encore merci. Pour tout…

Son haussement d'épaules semble prétendre que ce n'est pas grand-chose.

- J'avais des courses à effectuer en ville, de toute manière.

Mon sourire s'accentue, plutôt amusé à présent. Snape n'a visiblement pas plus la vocation du héros salvateur que je n'ai celle du jeune homme en détresse – sur ce point là au moins, nous étions faits pour nous entendre.

- Merci quand même !

Mon ton s'est fait bien plus léger, et je vois avec plaisir ses lèvres s'incurver, de manière peut-être un peu plus sensible que les autres fois. Ses yeux s'attardent encore une fraction de seconde dans les miens, puis il se détourne, presque brusquement, pour rentrer dans la voiture.

C'est fini.

Je m'interdis de regarder le véhicule qui effectue un demi-tour avant de s'engager sur la route enneigée, et entreprend d'exposer au garagiste les raisons de ma visite – ce qui, vu les limites de mon italien, nécessite assez de concentration pour m'empêcher de m'appesantir sur des sentiments importuns, et fort probablement ridicules…

---------

Il est déjà près de cinq heures et demie, et la nuit tombante a déjà plus qu'à demi enseveli le lac, lorsque le verdict finit par tomber.

Comme l'avait prédit Snape, Griffy ne s'en tire à peu près qu'avec de la tôle froissée et un pare-choc en débandade, mais la chance ayant décidé depuis longtemps que sa nature était incompatible avec la mienne, l'aile arrière gauche s'est prise d'une étroite affection pour la roue correspondante, ce qui nuit inexorablement au bon fonctionnement de l'ensemble.

En résumé, ce n'est pas ce soir que je vais pouvoir reprendre la route, et il n'est même pas certain que je puisse récupérer ma voiture demain, vu que le fils d'un notable du coin a eu la bonne idée de planter sa Porsche avant moi – et surtout d'avoir plus de fric que moi pour faire passer son cas en priorité. Raison pour laquelle j'ai d'ailleurs dû poireauter pendant un bon moment avant que la dépanneuse ne soit disponible, ce qui m'a du moins largement laissé le temps pour appeler Ron et Hermione, d'un vieux téléphone perdu au milieu d'un bureau encombré de papiers jamais classés et de tasses sales débordant de mégots.

C'est la demoiselle qui a décroché, évidemment – son tendre époux a toujours eu un temps de réaction assez élevé face aux sonneries en tout genre – et je n'ai pas manqué de me faire chapitrer en bonne et due forme sur le thème « Harry-Potter-bon-sang-mais-où-étais-tu-passé-tu-aurais-pu-appeler-plus-tôt-on-s'est-fait-un-sang-d'encre », sans pouvoir placer un mot pendant une bonne minute, au terme de laquelle je fus fermement invité à justifier mon indigne conduite.

Je l'adore, mais pour le coup, j'aurais vraiment préféré tomber sur Ron…

Au bout du compte, je leur ai promis de faire de mon mieux pour être à Milan demain soir puis, comme je n'avais rien d'autre à faire en attendant qu'on puisse enfin s'occuper de mon cas, j'ai allumé une cigarette et me suis mis à feuilleter distraitement le petit dictionnaire de poche qui m'avait été bien utile pour établir une communication digne de ce nom avec le garagiste.

Et c'est là que j'ai fait la découverte qui a inéluctablement ramené mes pensées vers Snape – comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

Au hasard des pages, mes yeux sont soudain tombés sur le mot « scuro », et se sont machinalement attardés sur la traduction.

« Dark, Black. »

Je le savais, évidemment – mon italien n'est tout de même pas assez pitoyable pour que j'ignore le sens d'un adjectif aussi courant – mais il a fallu que je le voie écrit noir sur blanc pour que mon cerveau fatigué effectue la connexion. Puis entre en ébullition.

Le patronyme de Sirius n'est autre que l'approximatif équivalent anglais du nom de la famille maternelle de Snape.

Si l'on considère que ces deux-là se sont connus, à un moment ou un autre, que mon hôte de la nuit a des parents dans le Kent, que les rares – très rares – allusions que mon parrain a jamais faites à sa famille, ont justement été pour la situer dans cette région… et pour invoquer de très lointaines origines italiennes… ne pourraient-ils pas être… parents ? Issus de deux branches, l'une italienne et l'autre anglaise, d'une même famille, ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Ou est-ce juste mon imagination qui prend le mors aux dents, une fois de plus, devant ce qui pourrait tout aussi bien n'être que pure coïncidence ? Mais coïncidence diablement troublante…

En même temps qu'elle emballait mon cerveau, cette constatation m'a également fait prendre conscience de ce que, depuis le début – comme conditionné par la brutalité de la réaction de Snape devant le portrait, puis par sa réticence à revenir sur le sujet – je me suis entièrement focalisé sur la nature des rapports qu'ils avaient pu entretenir, sans jamais réellement songer à m'interroger sur l'origine même de ces rapports. Sur le où, comment et pourquoi se sont-ils connus. Dans un coin de ma tête, je suppose que j'avais automatiquement fait le lien avec Hogwarts – ce collège écossais semi fantasmagorique où ils ont tous les deux séjourné, et où Sirius s'était débrouillé pour me faire envoyer, arguant qu'il y avait passé les meilleures années de son adolescence – sans toutefois me poser d'avantage de questions.

Ce n'est peut-être que ça, après tout… ils se sont rencontrés au pensionnat, il s'est passé entre eux quelque chose auquel leur évidente incompatibilité de caractère n'est certainement pas étrangère… et c'est tout. Un tout, pourtant, auquel ne parvient pas à se limiter mon imagination – ou mon esprit romanesque. Pas plus maintenant que tout à l'heure, même si tout à l'heure, l'arrivée de la dépanneuse m'a assez rapidement tiré de la pagaille où commençaient à se perdre mes conjectures.

Le conducteur – et unique employé du garagiste auquel j'avais eu affaire jusque là – était un garçon sensiblement de mon âge, aux cheveux noirs bouclés retenus par un bandana rouge et à l'allure décontractée, dont l'arrivée se signala par une déferlante d'Iron Maiden du haut de son engin, et dont le sourire se fit parfaitement enthousiaste lorsqu'il découvrit les dessins ornant la carrosserie de Griffy.

Presque de quoi me faire pardonner d'être britannique, et d'avoir été amené là par « ce type bizarre qui ne parle presque pas et dont les regards flanquent la chair de poule ».

A l'égal de son collègue, il m'a d'ailleurs paru devenir nettement plus sympathique lorsqu'il a compris que le type en question était pour moi un quasi inconnu, et non l'un de mes amis ou même une simple connaissance.

« Ce serait étonnant qu'il en ait, des amis, à vrai dire », a-t-il rajouté avec une grimace éloquente, en baissant un peu le son de son poste de radio. Je me suis d'abord contenté de hausser les épaules – j'étais plus ou moins d'accord avec lui, sur le fond, mais je n'étais pas certain d'apprécier le ton qu'il avait pris pour me dire ça – puis, réalisant que je n'aurais certainement pas de meilleure occasion pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus, j'ai balayé mes scrupules et attrapé la balle au bond. La conversation s'est engagée dans un mélange d'anglais et d'italien sans doute assez comique, tous deux baragouinant la langue de l'autre avec un accent à couper au couteau, mais elle ne m'a finalement pas apporté grand-chose de plus que ce que je connaissais déjà.

Une famille autrefois glorieuse, mais définitivement déchue depuis des décennies, dont les membres ont toujours été entourés d'une aura de mystère, de bizarrerie, d'inaccessibilité – et de suspicion. Un homme au regard glacé, qui ne daigne ouvrir la bouche que pour le strict nécessaire, ne fréquente personne et n'a jamais été vu avec quiconque (apparemment, je suis le premier), a passé la majeure partie de son enfance en Angleterre avant de revenir s'installer ici, vivre seul dans cette vieille baraque sans doute complètement délabrée (je confirme), il y a suffisamment longtemps pour que mon interlocuteur ne s'en souvienne pas. Une vingtaine d'années, probablement. J'ai tout de même appris qu'il avait perdu ses parents assez jeune, et – ce qui tendrait à confirmer mes suppositions ? – qu'une branche de a famille Scuro s'est bel et bien établie en Angleterre, il y a de cela plusieurs siècles. Mais le garagiste ignorait totalement si elle avait modifié son nom pour la circonstance.

Au final, plus encore que des faits somme toute assez sommaires, c'est surtout un certain ton, une certaine attitude, que j'ai retenu de cette discussion. Qui m'a vaguement troublé. La voix du garçon marquait bien plus qu'une antipathie évidente – quelque chose oscillant entre le mépris et la méfiance, voire même une sorte de crainte inavouée, dans l'origine exacte serait sans doute impossible à déterminer, si ce n'est dans les vague « on dit » qui se chuchotent apparemment à propos de Snape et de sa famille. De sombres histoires de magie noire, de morts suspectes, de perversions et d'anormalités, dans lesquelles entre certainement une large part d'imagination superstitieuse, de l'avis même de mon interlocuteur. Pourtant, s'il affectait de les prendre à la légère, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles avaient malgré tout influencé son point de vue… et il n'était pas loin de marquer une certaine jubilation, en me les évoquant.

_666, The number of the Beast_... A un moment, il ne manquait plus que la chanson pour coller avec l'ambiance – c'en était presque dommage qu'elle ne figure pas sur l'album que nous écoutions !

Pour ma part, j'ai beau accorder encore moins de crédit que lui aux rumeurs pouvant entourer un homme dont l'existence solitaire et le caractère asocial prêtent inévitablement aux médisances de clocher, l'impopularité que Snape semble susciter en ville n'a pas manqué de renforcer cette aura d'étrangeté mi-dérangeante, mi-fascinante qu'il dégage… de renforcer encore un peu ma frustration de l'avoir quitté si vite.

C'est agaçant. Vraiment. Mais je suis incapable de me le sortir durablement de la tête, alors que je regagne le centre-ville d'un pas lent, dans les dernières lueurs bleu-gris du jour finissant.

La vague migraine de ce matin est insidieusement revenue m'enserrer les tempes de ses doigts délicats, et _lui_ tourbillonne là-derrière, entremêlé à d'autres questions plus pratiques dont la principale concerne l'endroit où je vais pouvoir passer la nuit.

Le garagiste m'a bien donné la référence d'un hôtel, mais le manque d'enthousiasme dont il a fait preuve à son égard s'est révélé plus que contagieux.

« Pas terrible, et plutôt pas donné. Mais vous avez pas trop le choix, les autres doivent être fermés a questa stagione… »

Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir ce que « pas terrible » veut dire, pour lui. Mais comme il l'a si obligeamment précisé, je n'ai pas le choix…

Entre temps, la nuit est entièrement tombée et le ciel s'est un peu dégagé, faisant apparaître une demi lune blafarde entre deux pans de nuages. L'image doit être très romantique, sans doute, mais à mes yeux, la pâle clarté qu'elle diffuse est surtout trop glacée, dans ce paysage où la neige triomphe impitoyablement, présente jusque dans l'atmosphère, dans cet imperceptible parfum de froid mouillé qui vient me brûler la gorge.

Je suis décidément condamné à me geler les couilles jusqu'au bout, dans cette affaire…

Sans compter que je commence à être sérieusement crevé, et lorsque j'atteins des quartiers un peu plus animés, la vision idéale de deux comprimés d'aspirine, d'un radiateur poussé à fond, et d'un grog parfaitement chaud, est en bonne voie de prendre le relais sur toute autre considération dans mon esprit.

Il faudrait aussi que je rappelle les amoureux, pour leur faire part de l'évolution (ou plutôt de la non évolution) de la situation. Au pire, j'espère que je trouverai une voiture à louer, demain, le temps de faire l'aller-retour jusqu'à Milan, et d'être avec eux, comme prévu, pour le réveillon… Ca m'écoeurerait quelque peu d'être obligé d'en arriver là, mais je ne vais pas renoncer à nos projets à cause d'une météo stupide et d'un fils-à-papa plus stupide encore – guère plus que moi en réalité, mais passons sur ce détail.

Le centre-ville n'est pas bien grand, entièrement organisé autour de la route qui le traverse, et s'y métamorphose en Grande Rue. De petites ruelles pavées, étroites et sombres, y prennent naissance, descendant vers le lac ou grimpant vers la colline. Mon hôtel doit se trouver au fond de l'une d'entre elles, mais pour l'instant je préfère rester sur l'artère principale, sur ses trottoirs éclairés de place en place par la lumière d'un réverbère ou d'une boutique à peu près déserte, pataugeant dans la neige boueuse à la recherche d'un quelconque café et d'une hypothétique pharmacie, mon stock d'aspirines étant épuisé depuis ce matin. Quelques voitures sont garées à la n'importe comment sur le bord de la rue mais je ne croise à peu près personne, à l'exception d'un chien au pelage trempé et d'une femme emmitouflée jusqu'aux yeux dans un grand manteau sombre, qui ne m'accordent l'un et l'autre qu'un vague regard méfiant avant de retourner à leurs pensées. La température et la tombée de la nuit ont transformé les lieux en quasi ville fantôme, et je commence sérieusement à envisager de me réfugier dans le premier magasin venu lorsque je tombe, non pas sur ce que je cherche, mais sur ce que je ne m'attendais plus du tout à trouver ici.

Alfa Roméo, Guilietta berline, noire. Chromes scintillants sous un proche réverbère.

Je la reconnais immédiatement – il ne peut pas y en avoir deux comme celle-là, dans ce bled – et mon cœur fait un petit bond bizarre, de surprise probablement, ou d'autre chose, aussi, mais je n'ai pas envie de savoir quoi.

Snape est donc toujours en ville.

Peut-être même dans cette petite épicerie, à quelques mètres de là ? Il avait bien dit qu'il avait des courses à effectuer…

Pour le coup, je dois avouer que mon cerveau déconnecte provisoirement du mode « adulte prétendument mature et réfléchi » pour régresser d'une petite dizaine d'années. (La question de savoir s'il a _réellement_ évolué en ce laps de temps reste ouverte, mais ce n'est pas le moment de lancer un débat sur le sujet…)

Très impulsivement donc, je me hâte vers ladite épicerie, dont je pousse tout aussi impulsivement la fragile porte de verre biseauté, rendue opaque par une épaisse couche de givre et de buée. Une petite cloche me baptise d'une note argentine, et une vieille femme vêtue de noir, assise derrière un antique comptoir de bois sculpté sur lequel trône une tout aussi antique caisse enregistreuse, lève le nez hors de son châle de laine pour saluer mon arrivée.

A part elle, il n'y a personne, ici. Personne de visible, du moins, car les étagères couvertes de boites de conserve, de sachets de pâtes multicolores, de bouteilles de vin et de produits ménagers rangés sans aucune logique apparente, me dissimulent une partie du magasin.

Je me sens parfaitement stupide, tout à coup. Même si Snape était là, je ne vais tout de même pas partir à sa recherche pour lui tomber dessus au détour d'un rayon – « _Oh, salut ! Quelle coïncidence ! Non, non, je ne vous cours pas après comme un gamin de quatorze ans derrière le beau gosse de dernière année, au lycée… j'avais même pas vu votre voiture, dehors. Alors, ça boume, depuis tout à l'heure ? »_

Pathétique.

Au moins, il fait à peu près chaud, ici, et ça fait un bien fou. Histoire de me donner une contenance – et parce que, toute réflexion faite, j'ai la dalle – je saisis un paquet de biscuits à l'amande puis un petit flacon de grappa qui me fait de l'oeil sur un coin d'étagère. Tant pis si je passe pour un ivrogne, je l'ai largement méritée, et ça fera du bien à ma gorge…

Pendant que mes doigts engourdis se débattent de leur mieux contre les pièces de monnaie, l'épicière échange avec moi quelques banalités sur le temps qu'il fait – du jamais vu dans la région depuis des années, paraît-il, j'ai décidément bien choisi mon moment pour venir – et j'en profite pour lui demander où je pourrais trouver une pharmacie.

Mon accent n'étant apparemment pas assez performant pour la signora, qui possède elle-même un débit de parole assez impressionnant, la communication est tout sauf simple et passe en bonne partie par une gesticulation abondante, mais je finis par comprendre quelque chose qui se résumerait à « gauche, plus loin, rue-je-sais-pas-quoi-en-i à droite. »

L'air extérieur me paraît particulièrement incisif, après la vague torpeur du magasin, et je presse le pas, un gâteau dans la bouche et la fiole de grappa dans la poche intérieure de mon blouson. A gauche, plus loin, puis la première rue à droite, au bout de laquelle je suis presque étonné de découvrir un panneau « farmacia erboristeria », au-dessus d'une étroite vitrine dont la buée estompe des alignements de bocaux à onguents. J'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une autre époque, et l'intérieur de la boutique a plutôt tendance à m'y conforter, résolument rétro malgré les néons faiblards qui éclairent les alignements de médicaments et les quelques pâles tentatives de modernisation du lieu.

Lequel est d'ailleurs pour l'instant désert, baigné d'une odeur indéfinissable qui évoque un mélange de plantes et d'alcool, d'antiseptique en flacon de verre transparent étiqueté à la main. Des bruits d'objets qu'on déplace, provenant d'une porte entrouverte, me laissent penser que _quelqu'un_ est dans les parages, et probablement au courant de mon arrivée, signalée par le très traditionnel carillon.

Je patiente donc – encore une fois, mais je ne suis plus à quelques minutes près – en frottant vigoureusement mes mains l'une contre l'autre, pour tenter de ramener un peu de vie dans mes doigts brûlants à force de froid.

Pas bien longtemps. Une voix ne tarde pas à s'élever de l'arrière boutique, pour dire quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, puis la porte s'ouvre en grand, tirée par une main invisible, pour laisser le passage à… Snape.

En personne.

Mon cœur réitère en douce son petit bond stupide, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que parfois, j'adore le hasard. Même si en l'occurrence, je ne suis pas certain qu'il m'apporte grand-chose de concret…

L'homme-mystère, lui, ne manifeste guère sa surprise que par un imperceptible temps d'arrêt et un sourcil aristocratiquement haussé – je suis bien conscient que je n'étais pas en droit d'attendre grand-chose de plus de sa part, mais… j'aurais quand même aimé qu'il paraisse un peu plus surpris, un peu plus _heureusement_ surpris, de me revoir… C'est idiot, oui, bien sûr, il s'en fout certainement…

Ou peut-être pas… Comment savoir, avec lui ?

Le sourcil a déjà réintégré son emplacement initial et son propriétaire s'est avancé dans ma direction, sans doute plus pour laisser le passage que pour initier un quelconque rapprochement. Je me contente d'un sourire, sans doute plus incertain que je ne l'aurais voulu, auquel il répond par un léger signe de tête alors qu'un petit homme en blouse blanche se glisse à sa suite pour venir s'établir derrière le comptoir.

- Buonasera. Che cosa desidera ? (3)

Cette fois encore, la diversion du commerçant m'est bien utile pour empêcher mon attention de se focaliser sur _lui_. Qu'est-ce qu'il trafique, ici, de si particulier qui doive se dérouler dans l'arrière-boutique ? Et, s'il s'en fout, pourquoi ses yeux sont-ils encore posés sur moi ?

Je demande une boite d'aspirine, et « quelque chose pour la gorge ». Le pharmacien part farfouiller dans ses étagères, et je me détourne légèrement pour venir à la rencontre du regard sombre qui me brûle les épaules. Qui se détourne brusquement devant le mien, comme s'il s'était laissé surprendre. Tiens donc…

Snape a posé sur le comptoir quatre sachets de papier fermés par des agrafes dorées, sur lesquels sont griffonnés quelques mots illisibles au crayon, et il tire de sa poche un vieux portefeuille de cuir râpé dont il extrait quelques billets, avant de prendre la parole, au moment exact où je m'apprête à le faire.

- Vous en êtes donc réduit à attendre demain pour repartir ?

Les questions de pure politesse, celles qu'on pose pour combler un silence, ne sont pas vraiment son genre, j'en suis à peu près certain. Alors je peux supposer qu'il s'en soucie un minimum ?

- Oui. Enfin… j'espère que demain, je pourrai.

J'entreprends un rapide résumé de ma situation automobile, dans lequel le pharmacien m'interrompt en glissant devant moi deux boîtes de comprimés. Il a eu une expression un peu bizarre en constatant que je connaissais son client – une expression qui n'a pas manqué de me rappeler tout ce que le garagiste a pu me raconter sur celui-ci et son impopularité en ville – mais il se contente de me livrer ses prescriptions d'une voix rapide, et je n'y prête pas plus grande attention.

- En gros, j'ai bien peur d'être obligé de trouver une voiture à louer, si je veux être à Milan pour le Nouvel An.

Je me suis retourné vers Snape, qui tend à présent ses billets au commerçant.

- Vous savez si je pourrais trouver ça, par ici ?

- Le garage en loue quelques-unes, il me semble. Vous en reviendrez toujours à eux.

J'esquisse un nouveau sourire, un peu résigné celui-là, et le silence s'installe à nouveau entre nous pendant que nous finissons de régler nos achats.

Un silence qui, encore une fois, a quelque chose d'un flottement.

Nous sortons du magasin à la suite l'un de l'autre. Le propriétaire des lieux semble un instant sur le point de me dire quelque chose, _autre chose_ que le banal _grazie mille_ en réponse à mon salut… Peu importe.

La porte se referme en tintant derrière nous, et le froid incisif de la rue nous enveloppe. Une bouffée de bise m'arrache un frisson et fait voler une longue mèche noire dans les yeux de Snape, qui la rejette d'un geste impatient alors que nous nous mettons à marcher à pas lents en direction de la Grand rue. Toujours sans un mot.

Deux étrangers qui n'ont pas grand-chose à se dire, dont le hasard s'acharne à croiser les chemins, qui n'ont pas envie de se séparer mais ne savent pas comment s'y prendre pour le faire comprendre à l'autre.

N'est-ce pas ?

Moi, du moins, je n'en ai pas envie – ça me semblerait même absurde que nous nous quittions à nouveau comme ça, comme tout à l'heure, sur une expectative inexprimée, inexprimable… Absurde, et tout à la fois très probable, au train où vont les choses.

Bien sûr, je pourrais – je devrais – prendre l'initiative ; je pourrais… lui demander s'il y a un café ouvert, dans le coin, et en profiter pour l'inviter. Nous donner l'occasion d'être un peu plus longtemps ensemble.

La proposition est un instant sur le bord de mes lèvres, mais elle se refuse à sortir. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde, mais avec lui…

Je n'ose pas. Appelons les choses telles qu'elles sont.

Ce type me fait _vraiment _régresser au temps glorieux de mon adolescence, je le hais.

J'ai pourtant le prétexte parfaitement simple et évident de juste vouloir le remercier pour son aide – rien qui puisse passer pour une tentative de drague ostensible si je m'y prends avec naturel.

Parce que, justement, je n'en ai absolument pas l'intention, de le draguer. Le concept même me semble infiniment trop vulgaire et déplacé face à lui, face à la situation. Je n'ai seulement aucune idée de ce qui motive ses regards sur moi – est-ce que je l'attire, est-ce que je l'_intéresse_, au sens… humain du terme ? Est-ce que je l'intrigue juste ? Ou quoi d'autre ? Je n'en sais rien. Ces regards sont aussi indéchiffrables que lui-même.

Alors… le séduire, oui, peut-être. Ce qui est à la fois infiniment plus complexe et plus simple… Encore faut-il qu'il m'en accorde l'occasion. Et que j'en sois capable.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés dans la rue principale que nous nous arrêtons, comme d'un commun accord, juste sous un réverbère dont la lumière dorée accentue les ombres de son visage.

- Vous avez trouvé où dormir, cette nuit ?

Au moins je n'aurai pas à me botter le cul pour prendre l'initiative, et c'est tant mieux. Mais… il lui a fallu tout ce temps pour se résoudre à me poser la question ?

- Le garagiste m'a parlé d'un hôtel… le seul ouvert, apparemment.

Je grimace et ressort de ma poche le bout de papier sur lequel j'ai noté le nom, lequel fait naître un rictus vaguement méprisant sur le visage de mon interlocuteur.

- Vous allez vous faire escroquer pour dormir dans un placard avec les puces, commente-t-il de son habituel ton neutre.

Très encourageant.

S'il prend les choses ainsi… il pourrait tout aussi bien me proposer de passer une nouvelle nuit en sa noble demeure, non ?

Ce serait… pour tout dire inespéré. Mais un peu trop, justement.

M'efforçant de ne pas écouter la petite voix qui s'emballe soudain au fond de ma tête, je me contente d'un sage haussement d'épaules.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix…

Je laisse malgré tout ma phrase en suspens, avec un soupçon d'interrogation tout au fond, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lancer des prières pour qu'il saisisse le sous-entendu. Qu'il s'y accorde.

_Siouplait. Invitez-moi. Je serai sage, je ne prendrai pas de place, je ferai la cuisine…_

Son regard d'obsidienne est à nouveau fixé sur moi. Troublant.

… _je viendrai réchauffer votre lit, votre corps, votre…_

Mes pensées sont en train de désastreusement s'égarer, et lui, il m'observe toujours sans rien dire. Quelques fractions de seconde, en réalité, mais qui me semblent une éternité.

- Vous pouvez revenir passer la nuit chez moi, si la première fois ne vous a pas trop rebuté.

_Ouiiiii ! Il l'a dit ! Dieu existe ! Ou Krishna, ou Merlin, peu importe. Je l'aime ! _

Pour le coup, c'est un triple saut périlleux que fait mon cœur, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être poli.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas ?

- Je ne vous le proposerais pas, dans le cas contraire.

Visiblement, il a pris sa décision, et je n'ai plus qu'à le remercier, encore une fois. Avec mon plus beau sourire, dont la largeur doit bien lui laisser entendre que je réitère l'expérience avec le plus grand plaisir. Ma fatigue semble s'être envolée – ou du moins, elle s'est provisoirement retranchée dans un coin de mon corps qui ne communique pas avec mon cerveau.

Je crois que je devrais sérieusement m'inquiéter de me sentir aussi bêtement réjoui à la simple idée de passer encore une soirée et une nuit en sa compagnie. Enfin, surtout une soirée, pour la nuit c'est déjà nettement plus aléatoire…

Mais là, je ne peux plus nier que j'en aurais vraiment envie.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

(_1) Bon, la traduction semble assez évidente, mais je la met quant même... : "Encore un problème avec votre voiture, monsieur Snape ?"_

_(2) "Non, mais ce jeune homme a besoin de vos services._

_(3) Bonsoir. Que désirez-vous ?_

_Je précise aussi que ma connaissance de l'italien est à peu près nulle - j'ai eu recours à des dictionnaires et à la traduction sur le web pour pondre ces quelques phrases - et je remercie Mailyn d'avoir corrigé au passage !_

_Pour le reste... vos commentaires et réactions divers et variés sont toujours les bienvenus !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre : **Univers Alternatif

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à la base propriété de J.K. Rowling. Ne m'appartiennent d'eux que les élucubrations que j'invente à leur sujet… Notons aussi que le titre est un emprunt à une chanson de Johnny Thunders, reprise par les Guns.

**Avertissement : **Slash en devenir. Ceux que les relations homosexuelles masculines incommodent trop sévèrement peuvent donc aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe est plus verte.

_Preuve qu'il ne faut jamais désespérer de rien, voici la suite ! _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You can't put your arms around a memory.**

**Chapitre 6**

**-----------------------------**

Le trajet du retour dure à peine une demi-heure, mais il n'en faut pas tant, loin de là, pour que mon enthousiasme premier ne retombe comme un soufflé mal cuit.

Est-il nécessaire de préciser qu'il s'effectue dans un silence quasi-total ? C'était tellement prévisible, au fond… J'aurais très certainement crié à l'imposture si Snape s'était soudain mis à me raconter sa vie ou à m'interroger sur les détails trépidants de la mienne – voire tout simplement à me faire la conversation – mais cette absence de mots, de choses à dire, entre nous deux, finit par devenir pesante, surtout dans la situation où nous nous retrouvons.

Une situation de rapprochement, dans laquelle nous nous sommes mis de notre plein gré, mais dont nous ne semblons soudain plus trop savoir que faire.

A vrai dire, lui, tant qu'il conduit, j'ignore s'il le ressent comme moi, ce silence… Trop absorbé par l'attention que requiert la route obscure et à nouveau verglacée malgré le sel répandu dans la journée, il n'y pense peut-être même pas. Il le trouve peut-être parfaitement naturel.

Au bout du compte, il est possible qu'il le soit, naturel, tout autant que les autres. Que ce soit juste mon point de vue à moi qui ait changé…

Je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir vaguement mal à l'aise, pendant une bonne partie du trajet. Mal à l'aise et impatient, tout à la fois…

Oui, je sais, mes variations d'humeur et d'états d'âme sont pires que celles d'une bonne femme en pleine ménopause – Ron me l'a suffisamment fait remarquer pour que je ne risque pas de l'ignorer. Même Remus semblait d'accord, c'est tout dire…

Le pire, en fait, dans ce silence, c'est qu'il a beau me gêner, je suis incapable de me résoudre à le rompre… comme si, d'une certaine manière, ce serait malgré tout malvenu. Et puis il y a aussi toutes ces questions, qui profitent de l'occasion pour revenir se bousculer dans ma tête. Sur _lui_. Sur les motivations de cette invitation qui me parait plus surprenante à mesure que j'y pense… sur ce qui adviendra de cette soirée, que j'imagine pouvoir être tout et son contraire, un champ de possibilités dont aucune ne me paraît pleinement envisageable…

_Arrête de te prendre la tête, gamin, tu verras bien… Tu as toujours aimé les surprises et l'imprévu, non ? Tu ne serais pas dans cette bagnole, sinon._

C'est vrai. Mais, pour la première fois depuis que je l'entends, la petite voix sonne un peu faux. Parce que celui auquel elle se rattache a une position trop ambiguë dans l'affaire… Parce qu'au fond, je n'ai aucune putain d'idée sur la manière dont Sirius aurait réagi, face à _lui_. Face à _lui_ _et moi _– quelle que soit la manière dont on envisage le « et ».

Une croissante, bientôt furieuse envie me démange de sortir la petite bouteille qui repose bien au chaud contre ma poitrine, et dont la première gorgée m'avait fait un bien fou, tout à l'heure, en sortant de l'épicerie. Mais je la réfrène, pendant un bon moment. Si je me moque royalement de passer pour un alcoolique auprès de la quasi totalité de la population de cette planète, il semble bien que Snape soit l'exception qui confirme la règle…

Merde.

Cet satané désir de faire bonne impression sur lui, cette foutue sensation d'être un gamin jugé par le poids de son regard, vont finir par me faire perdre toute ma spontanéité, si je continue comme ça. Et je n'ai aucune chance de voir advenir ce que j'ai envie qu'il advienne si je commence à serrer les fesses pour savoir comment je suis censé agir – sans jeu de mot vulgaire.

Une gorgée, juste une. Juste pour savourer la sensation flamboyante de l'alcool, glissant lentement le long de mon œsophage, allumant un infime nid de chaleur au fond de mon corps toujours à peu près aussi transi. La brève mais bienfaisante anesthésie de ma gorge, brûlure contre brûlure.

J'appuie la tête contre la vitre et replace la flasque au fond de ma poche, surprenant au passage un bref regard de Snape en ma direction.

Regard indéchiffrable, évidemment, que je lui retourne avec une indifférence presque non étudiée.

- C'est pour soigner votre mal de gorge, ça aussi ?

Sa voix est vaguement sarcastique, pas vraiment désapprobatrice pour autant…

- En partie.

- Le scotch est plus efficace.

- Je sais. Mais j'en profite pour tester les spécialités locales.

Le coin de sa bouche se relève et il y a quelque chose de clairement amusé dans l'expression de son profil. Il semblerait que nous ayons plus ou moins les mêmes recettes, lui et moi…

- Et vos conclusions sur cette chose pour touristes… ?

J'esquisse une vague grimace en repensant à l'étiquette à l'effigie du lac, qui en effet, catalogue assez clairement la bouteille.

_Ça arrache la gueule, mais ça fait du bien par où ça passe…_

- C'est toujours mieux qu'un mauvais whisky.

Si nous continuons comme ça, il réussira peut-être à me sortir un vrai sourire avant demain. J'ai bien fait de la sortir, ma grappa, en définitive…

- Amateur ?

- Disons que j'ai été élevé au scotch, et tout particulièrement au Dalwhinnie… J'ai appris à apprécier.

Il y a une seconde de silence dans la voiture avant que Snape ne reprenne, d'un ton à peine interrogatif.

- Votre parrain, je suppose.

Je lève brusquement les yeux vers lui, passablement surpris par cette évocation on ne peut plus inattendue, mais son profil semble impassible, comme s'il n'avait fait que suggérer une évidence parfaitement neutre.

- Oui.

Je me contente d'une réponse sobre, à peu près certain que cette remarque n'était pas une invitation à m'étendre sur le thème « souvenirs de Sirius Black », mais je suis en revanche foutrement incapable de déterminer pourquoi il l'a effectuée… Surtout qu'elle n'avait rien de spontané. Une forme de rectification, après la violence de sa réaction d'hier soir, pour prouver qu'il peut très bien conserver sa maîtrise sur ce sujet-là également ? Qu'il ne le touche pas tant que ça ?

Mouais…

- Il doit m'en rester une bouteille. S'il vous vient l'envie de renoncer au tords boyaux latin.

- Je crois qu'il serait malséant de refuser ce genre de proposition.

Et sur ce point, à vrai dire, il m'arrive très rarement de l'être, malséant. Un bref regard, semble-t-il appréciateur, me répond et je laisse échapper un fin sourire. Au-delà des apparences, cet homme semble décidément posséder un sens de l'hospitalité plutôt appréciable…

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il a suffisamment connu Sirius pour savoir que le Dalwhinnie était sa marque de prédilection – ce qui, en soi, ne signifie sans doute pas grand-chose : tel que je le connais, mon vénérable parrain devait tout à fait être le genre d'adolescent à planquer des réserves de scotch entre matelas et sommier, dans les dortoirs du pensionnat, et s'ils se sont fréquentés là-bas, il y a des tas de raisons pour que Snape ait pu être au courant… Sauf que je me souviens aussi l'avoir entendu dire que c'était « le seul truc bien qu'on lui ait appris à apprécier dans sa famille », et si mon hôte consomme le même… Ça fait une coïncidence de plus.

Tadam !

Il faudrait que j'arrête de me prendre pour le fils caché d'Hercule Poirot et d'Imogène (1), ça devient ridicule… mais je ne suis pas certain d'en avoir réellement envie – surtout si ce type continue à transformer mon cerveau en sac de nœuds à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche…

En attendant, nous sommes presque arrivés – Snape vient de rétrograder pour s'engager dans l'allée menant à son domaine, et nous ne tardons pas à nous arrêter devant le haut portail, que le faisceau des phares découpe de manière quelque peu théâtrale en arabesques noir luisant sur fond de neige lumineuse. Je me dévoue pour aller ouvrir puis refermer sur le passage de la voiture ces lourdes grilles qui, il y a moins d'un jour, m'apparaissaient à la fois menaçantes et salvatrices, frontière de tout inconnu et de tout espoir, et que je manie à présent avec à peine moins de maladresse, mais comme une étrange familiarité, comme si j'avais déjà acquis une place minime dans le monde qu'elles enclosent.

Même si je sais que c'est faux – j'ai beau être invité cette fois, je ne suis pas accepté pour autant, certainement pas par cette immense demeure que je ne peux encore que deviner, tapie quelque part devant moi au cœur du parc, dans son manteau de givre, de lune et de broussailles. Hostile. A moi, à ma présence. Sans doute plus encore que ce matin, parce que mon retour est un défi, presque une insulte à ces lieux qui m'ont déjà témoignés leur rejet, leur malveillance…

Le froid est plus incisif que jamais, comme un manteau de glace tombant des étoiles parfaitement pures à présent, et le décor semble directement sorti d'un conte noir anglais, symphonie de végétation obscure inextricablement enchevêtrée, et de blancheur fantomatique, à demi avalée par l'ombre ou révélée en reflets d'argent laiteux par l'astre nocturne. Un long frisson, qui n'est peut-être pas dû qu'à la température, vient glisser le long de mon dos, alors que je laisse échapper un petit rire.

Me voilà reparti en plein dans mon trip romantico-gothique, mais l'atmosphère, ou plutôt l'impression, est bien présente, mélange de malaise insidieux et d'exaltation renouvelée, d'impatience. Il y a quelque chose qui à la fois me repousse et m'attire dans ce lieu, dans cette situation. Qui m'effraie un peu et me stimule.

D'un pas décidé, je regagne la voiture pour les quelques centaines de mètres qui nous séparent encore de la maison – quelques minutes d'un silence qui me semble à présent moins pesant, quelques amples sinuosités du chemin de terre défoncé, comme un jeu de cache-cache avec les buissons monumentaux et les troncs dénudés, avant qu'apparaisse la haute façade, ses pierres noircies et marbrées d'humidité, ses corniches et festons à demi brisés, ses statues et mascarons défigurés. La lumière de la lune, loin de la douceur qu'elle revêt dans le parc, agit sur ces murs comme un bain révélateur, soulignant avec une froideur cruelle les outrages du temps et de l'abandon, et chaque fenêtre m'apparaît comme un œil immense peuplé de ténèbres – l'orbite d'un squelette, qui donne l'étrange, la dérangeante sensation que le vide vous observe.

J'ai du mal à en détourner mon propre regard, qui y revient inexorablement dès que nous sommes sortis de la voiture, et je dois faire une drôle de tête, les yeux levés vers les hauteurs de la façade, car Snape m'en fait la remarque alors que nous gravissons les marches branlantes du perron.

- Le décor vous impressionne ?

- Un peu, oui. Mais il est aussi assez fascinant…

_Comme vous_, aurais-je envie d'ajouter. Les mots frôlent mes lèvres mais ne sortent pas – dommage peut-être, sa réaction aurait été intéressante à découvrir. Le _un peu_, en ce qui le concerne, est encore beaucoup trop pour que je me permette ce genre de libertés.

- On se croirait presque dans une version Renaissance du château d'Otrante ou d'Udolphe…

- Si cela peut vous rassurer, je n'ai l'âme ni d'un Manfred, ni d'un Montoni, et mon intention n'est nullement de vous séquestrer, rétorque-t-il du tac au tac, sarcastique, tout en s'effaçant de la porte pour me laisser entrer.

Je lui décroche un sourire malicieux au passage.

- Et moi, en dépit des apparences premières, je n'ai pas vraiment non plus la vocation d'une Isabelle ou d'une Emilie. Je ne pense pas que je me laisserais faire aussi facilement. (2)

- Tout dépend des arguments qui vous seraient opposés.

- Et de celui qui me les oppose.

Il n'est certainement pas dupe une seule seconde de mon air innocent et me décroche un coup d'œil incisif, comme s'il cherchait à saisir ce que j'ai réellement derrière la tête. J'ai vaguement l'impression que cette conversation est en train de dévier, sur une pente qui est loin de me déplaire, et alors que je passe devant l'escalier, je sentirais presque se poser sur moi le regard réprobateur du vieux croûton encadré. Juste une impression fugace, dont je préfère sourire… De toute façon, Snape ramène déjà la conversation sur un terrain plus stable en me demandant d'un ton quelque peu narquois si j'apprécie réellement la lecture de ce genre de fadaises.

- C'est très kitsch, mais je trouve ça plutôt amusant, et ça ne manque pas d'un certain charme. Mais vous aussi, vous semblez assez bien les connaître…

Et je doute qu'il soit du genre à frémir d'émotion devant les mésaventures tragico-horrifiques de pures et chastes orphelines persécutées… quoique la chose soit peut-être susceptible d'alimenter efficacement son goût du sarcasme.

Il se contente d'un vague haussement d'épaules, apparemment insensible à ma provocation.

- La littérature est un excellent moyen de comprendre la mentalité d'une époque. Ce qui est indispensable pour un historien.

Il l'est décidément jusqu'au bout des ongles…

- Je pensais que vous étiez plutôt spécialiste de la Renaissance.

- Je le suis. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de m'intéresser à d'autres époques. Tout particulièrement à ce qui concerne l'évolution des mentalités face à la science et… je dirais, l'occultisme. Pourriez-vous vous occuper de refaire du feu, pendant que je commence à préparer le dîner ?

---

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, nous sommes installés devant la cheminée où crépite une vaste flambée, que j'ai eu un mal fou à faire démarrer avec le bois un peu humide récupéré dans une petite réserve glaciale attenant à la cuisine, mais dont je suis finalement assez fier. Nous avons, comme machinalement, repris les mêmes places qu'hier soir – un hier soir qui me semble remonter à un moment en dehors du temps, proche et infiniment lointain à la fois – Snape entre les bras du vieux fauteuil de cuir et moi sur le divan, le dos calé dans les coussins et les jambes repliées en tailleur, mes chaussures à mes pieds. Un gratin de pommes de terres est en train de cuire dans le four, et deux verres de cristal taillé, généreusement remplis de Dalwhinnie, sont posés sur la table basse entre nous deux. La mise en scène est presque trop confortable, trop intimiste pour ne pas avoir quelque chose de déroutant, mais je puise dans le scotch un regain d'entrain pour envoyer résolument ce genre de considération voir ailleurs si nous y sommes, et je réoriente aussi sec la conversation sur cette allusion à l'occultisme qui m'avait fait dresser les oreilles, à notre arrivée. Je ne connais pas grand-chose au sujet, mais il exerce sur moi une attirance indéniable, et je ne demande pas mieux que d'en apprendre un peu plus par cette bouche qui avait déjà si bien su me captiver, lors de notre précédent repas.

Je ne demande pas mieux, surtout, que trouver la parade à ce silence inconfortable dont l'ombre semble toujours planer entre nous deux…

Snape s'engage avec une bonne volonté réconfortante sur cette voie. Adaptation de ma part au phénomène complexe que représente cet homme, ou adaptation dudit phénomène à l'incongruité de ma présence, il faut reconnaître que je commence à avoir moins de mal à le faire parler – sans doute grâce au fait que j'ai pour l'instant renoncé à toute question, toute allusion personnelle, et me cantonne au domaine purement culturel, celui dans lequel il se sent visiblement le plus à l'aise. Et moi aussi, du coup.

Pour le reste, on verra plus tard… selon l'ambiance.

Entre littérature et histoire, l'apéritif dure longtemps, et il faut le parfum insistant du gratin, parvenant jusqu'à nous par la porte entrouverte, pour que nous nous décidions à sortir un instant de notre conversation afin de passer à table. Où elle reprend presque aussitôt, déviant presque inévitablement sur ce monde qu'il privilégie et semble connaître mieux que tout autre – celui de son aïeul, que pourtant nous n'évoquons presque pas, comme retenus par une réticence tacite et pleinement partagée. Celui de la redécouverte du néoplatonisme, de la Kabbale et des révélations gnostiques de l'Hermès Trismégiste, cet obscur et mythique prêtre égyptien, intermédiaire de la sagesse divine ; celui de Marcile Ficin, son premier traducteur au chevet d'un prince mourant, et de Pic de la Mirandole, 'l'homme qui savait tout' et disparut à trente ans, mage ou hérétique dont les discours humanistes furent brûlés sur les bûchers de Savonarole. Celui de ces esprits universels, curieux de tout et cherchant Dieu dans les voies de l'hermétisme antique et de l'alchimie…

A l'égal de son ancêtre, Snape aurait pu être l'un d'entre eux, s'il avait vécu cinq cents ans plus tôt. Sa culture me semble vertigineuse… et tout comme ce midi, la magie de sa voix opère pleinement sur moi.

J'en viendrais à souhaiter qu'elle ne produise pas le même effet sur ses étudiants. Ce serait… vaguement dérangeant. Parce que par moments, j'en arrive presque à me forcer pour ne pas me concentrer sur elle seule, sur cette vibration infime qu'elle recèle autour de certaines syllabes et qui pourrait bien me donner des frissons si je me laissais aller… Peut-être est-ce aussi l'effet de l'alcool, le souvenir des deux verres de scotch et ce vin de Savoie léger, délicieux, qui accompagne le repas – les pommes de terres fondantes sous leur croûte de parmesan doré et la salade de roquette relevée d'un filet d'huile d'olive et de citron. Peu à peu, bien malgré moi, mon attention commence à se détendre et la fatigue revient alourdir mon esprit – même si pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais que ce moment prenne fin…

---

Le repas terminé, plats et couverts entassés sur le bord de l'évier – je me propose bien pour aider à les laver, mais me vois répliquer aussi sec que je ne suis pas là pour faire la vaisselle – nous retournons nous installer au salon, où la conversation déjà mourante achève de s'éteindre. Toutefois, le demi-silence qui prend sa place n'a plus rien de dérangeant. Au contraire.

Il n'est plus une gène, un vide à combler, mais ressemble à l'aboutissement naturel de notre tête-à-tête. Une pause. Une détente – de l'esprit, de l'intelligence, plus encore que de la parole.

Un de ces moments de calme, où les mots semblent entièrement superflus.

La fatigue, l'alcool et la chaleur du feu, en contraste presque violent avec la fraîcheur du reste de la pièce, conjuguent leurs effets pour me plonger dans une vague torpeur lénifiante. Confortable.

Snape ne semble pas témoigner d'un dynamisme beaucoup plus grand que le mien. Il a repris sa place attitrée, tout comme moi, mais dans une attitude bien moins raide que celles que je lui ai vues jusqu'à présent, et il contemple la bouteille de Dalwhinnie, abandonnée sur la table basse.

- Je vous ressers ?

- En guise de digestif ?

Il hoche la tête et se penche pour remplir à nouveau nos deux verres, tout aussi généreusement que la première fois. Ses gestes sont toujours empreints de la même précision fascinante, mais ils sont un peu moins secs, un peu plus lents et fluides. Mes yeux restent captivés par ses mains qui revissent le bouchon, sans le serrer, le bout des doigts effleurant imperceptiblement le métal avant de se poser, un peu plus bas, sur le récipient de cristal où semble danser de l'or en fusion. Une longue araignée blanche, osseuse et élégante, qui s'y enroule avant de l'emporter dans les profondeurs du fauteuil, à demi dissimulée par le jeu des ombres, et une seconde qui vient se poser sur l'accoudoir, s'y alanguit dans le reflet des flammes.

Au-dessus, son visage est comme un jeu de fusain en constante mutation, sur un fond de parchemin à la couleur indéfinissable – du noir, beaucoup de gris, mais pas de blanc réel dans la lumière instable et chaleureuse de la flambée. Presque immobile, le regard pensivement posé sur un quelque chose qui n'est pas moi.

Mais le devient soudain.

Les deux puits sans fond de ses prunelles avalant les miennes, les retenant prisonnières quelques instants – minutes ou secondes, je n'en sais rien – jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous brise le contact. Et je suis toujours, désastreusement, incapable de lire ce qu'il y a en elles. Il semble mettre encore plus de soin qu'auparavant à me le cacher, ce qui semble paradoxalement redoubler leur intensité.

J'ai envie…

Je porte mon verre à mes lèvres et savoure une longue gorgée.

- Ça ne vous ennuie pas si je dessine ?

Il n'était pas vraiment nécessaire de demander une quelconque autorisation, mais la question est un peu sortie d'elle-même, et il y répond d'un haussement d'épaules. Indifférent. Evidemment.

Qu'importe.

J'ai envie de le poser, une fois encore, sur le papier. Ses mains. Son visage. Son regard. La manière dont il tient son verre, la posture qu'il prend dans son fauteuil, cette apparence presque détendue que je lui vois pour la première fois. Cette façon qu'il a de poser ses yeux sur moi, aussi, d'un air qui se veut neutre mais ne peut l'être, de par sa seule existence. Ses yeux qui ont résolument abandonné les miens, mais que je sens suivre mes gestes alors que je déballe mes affaires – le bloc déplié sur mes genoux, une nouvelle page blanche prête à l'accueillir, un morceau de noir charbonneux entre mes doigts impatients de l'y coucher…

Cette fois, je le dessine bien moins pour le saisir, pour le comprendre, que pour me l'approprier. Pour faire miens ces traits heurtés, que j'esquisse comme j'aimerais pouvoir les caresser, avec légèreté mais insistance, avec fascination mais sans douceur.

D'un geste un peu plus souple, un peu moins dur, je pourrais effacer l'amertume au coin de sa bouche. Ce serait facile, tellement facile.

Beaucoup trop.

Je me demande si j'en serais capable, avec mes doigts, mes lèvres sur sa peau…

Juste pour quelques instants, ne soyons pas absurdes.

C'est à la fois délicieux et infiniment frustrant de dessiner quelqu'un que l'on aimerait pouvoir toucher aussi étroitement, intimement, que le crayon épouse le papier. C'est un acte à la fois charnel et désincarné – qui explore et savoure la chair, la matière de l'autre, pour la retranscrire, mais ne débouche que sur une possession trop subtile et abstraite pour être satisfaisante.

Je crois que je souris à demi, sans même savoir pourquoi. Je me sens bien, vaguement euphorique, mais il n'en faudrait peut-être pas beaucoup pour que quelque chose de nettement plus sombre ne vienne se glisser en moi. Il ne faudrait pas, surtout pas, que je m'attarde à penser que le feu de cheminée, sa chaleur et ses craquements familiers, la saveur du Dalwhinnie, les gestes de ma main sur le papier, sont autant d'éléments qui établissent une étrange, presque dérangeante analogie avec d'autres soirées, en une autre compagnie.

Surtout pas. Mieux vaut que je me concentre sur ce que je fais… sur _lui_.

Le fusain glisse, les ombres se creusent.

Son regard est toujours sur moi.

Je le devine, même lorsque le mien est posé sur ma feuille. Il me stimule et m'apaise étrangement, accentue ma concentration tout en contribuant à la dissoudre, petit à petit. Seconde par seconde et trait par trait.

Car j'y surprends, du coin de l'œil, le temps d'un éclair si infime que je pourrais croire à un mirage s'il ne se répétait à plusieurs reprises, quelque chose qui ressemble à du désir, une faim informulée, vite refoulée, une tension – vers moi. Aussi ardente que fugace. Qui fait naître comme un crépitement électrique le long de ma nuque – une sensation subtile mais insistante, irradiant plus bas, jusqu'au creux de mes reins.

Je finis par rejeter le bloc sur la table basse et m'empare à nouveau de mon verre. Je veux qu'il _voie._

Je veux…

- Encore moi ?

Le regard a suivi mon mouvement. Il a vu. Mais se veut à nouveau impassible.

- J'aime vous dessiner.

- Et vous comptez faire de ma tête un sujet d'exposition, à votre retour ?

Retour au sarcasme – même s'il peut mieux faire, dans ce domaine. Dois-je en conclure que je l'ai un tantinet déstabilisé ? J'enfonce le clou avec mon sourire le plus innocent – ou peut-être le plus crâneur.

- Pourquoi pas… Mais exclusivement chez moi. Voire dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas envie que le premier venu tombe sur votre visage.

Bon. J'ai beau ne pas être ce qu'on appelle communément _bourré_, je reconnais que je la dois en bonne partie au scotch, celle-là. Du coup, je replonge illico dans mon verre – notamment pour discipliner un peu ce sourire dont je sens les velléités d'innocence se barrer au pas de course. Mais Snape, de toute manière, se cramponne à l'ironie.

- C'est très prévenant de votre part.

Je ne réponds rien – aucune réplique particulièrement spirituelle ne me vient à l'esprit, et de toute façon, je n'ai aucune envie de revenir m'enliser sur cette voie.

Je me contente d'un nouveau sourire. Plus franchement malicieux, cette fois.

Les commissures de mes lèvres semblent dotées d'une volonté propre qui les pousse irrésistiblement vers le haut, et sur le moment, je ne vois aucune raison valable de chercher à les en empêcher. Je suis peut-être un tantinet plus éméché que je ne le pensais, au bout du compte… et je m'en fous royalement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le temps de pause a bel et bien trouvé son terme. Le silence qui se réinstalle est à nouveau tension, manque ou attente de quelque chose. Ce qu'il y a en suspens entre nous deux depuis… ce midi s'est fait un peu plus sensible, un peu plus exigeant. Et je refuse de le perdre une fois de plus. Sans trop savoir comment m'y prendre pour le conserver… le faire advenir.

Si au moins Snape ne se trouvait pas aussi loin de moi, dans ce fauteuil que je commence à maudire… s'il était sur _mon_ canapé, je pourrais déjà… Bon sang, je ferais quoi de plus, au fond ? Je lui sauterais dessus ?

_Bah, il ne demande peut-être que ça… Si tu attends qu'il fasse le premier pas, vous êtes encore là dans trois jours._

La petite voix est de retour – ça commençait à faire longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue mettre son grain de sel, aussi. Mais elle manque sérieusement d'enthousiasme, et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir gérer une deuxième couche de sarcasme…

_Ce que j'en dis… c'est surtout que je t'ai déjà vu largement plus entreprenant, gamin._

Merci, parrain. Je suis bien de ton avis. C'est même sans conteste la première fois que je me trouve aussi _coincé_ – disons-le franchement – dans ce genre de situation. Et ça m'agace certainement beaucoup plus que ça n'est susceptible de te surprendre.

…

Et je ne pense pas que tomber dans la schizophrénie en taillant le bout de gras avec les défunts m'aidera grandement à faire avancer les choses.

Avec un soupir oscillant entre lassitude, dérision et agacement, je renverse la tête en arrière sur le dossier du divan, retirant d'un geste machinal mes lunettes qui atterrissent à côté de moi sur le divan. Un plafond à caissons sculptés, au décor noirci rendu presque indiscernable par la fumée et le temps, apparaît dans mon champ de vision, mais ma rétine l'imprime sans que je lui accorde la moindre attention. Le regard de Snape est à nouveau sur moi, je le sens, instinctivement, d'un poids presque physique, tout comme je sens qu'il recèle ce même désir que j'y ai surpris tout à l'heure. Ce désir qu'il semble chercher à me dissimiler à tout prix, et que ses yeux ne trahissent que lorsqu'il croit mon attention détournée vers un autre objet que lui. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui faire face à nouveau que sa voix s'élève, sourde, trop plate, comme privée de timbre.

- Vous devez être fatigué. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

Je relève la tête en catastrophe, moitié incrédule, moitié paniqué. Il est déjà debout, prêt à se retirer pour de bon, et je jaillis de mes coussins sans plus réfléchir.

- Non ! Je… Enfin, je ne suis pas fatigué, je…

Je me tais. Je n'ai jamais prétendu faire de la concurrence à Cicéron ou à Oscar Wilde, mais j'ai au moins la décence de me sentir ridicule à bafouiller ainsi et il vaut mieux que j'évite d'en rajouter.

Nous nous sommes tous deux stoppés dans notre élan, à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, moi lui barrant plus ou moins la route, et il y a un moment de flottement – de surprise puis de gêne réciproque – devant l'impulsivité sans doute incongrue de ma réaction. Avant que je ne prenne réellement conscience de notre proximité. Je n'aurais qu'à tendre un peu la main pour le toucher, la poser sur son torse ou son visage, comme j'ai tant envie de le faire depuis… depuis longtemps déjà.

Je sais que mon expression doit être particulièrement explicite – il parait qu'on a toujours lu sur mon visage comme sur un livre ouvert, et je n'ai aucune envie, aucune intention de dissimuler ce que je ressens. Et je sais qu'il est troublé, lui aussi, bien plus qu'il ne veut le laisser paraître – je le devine à son regard, qui refuse obstinément de se laisser accrocher par le mien, à une sorte de raideur dans sa posture, comme s'il mobilisait sa volonté à dominer son corps sans pleinement y parvenir. Au vague tressaillement nerveux de sa pomme d'Adam lorsqu'il reprend l'initiative de la parole, d'une voix qui s'affiche ironique. A l'ostentation même de cette ironie.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous teniez autant à ma compagnie.

Je souris. Encore. J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis la dernière demi-heure, mais c'est la seule parade que j'aie trouvée contre ce bouclier de sarcasme qu'il tente toujours de lever devant mes tentatives de rapprochement. Ça, et une franchise que j'espère désarmante.

- Je l'apprécie. Réellement.

- Vous avez du mérite.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse avoir du mérite à ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Il hausse vaguement les épaules. Je voudrais qu'il me regarde. En face.

- Je vous trouve fascinant, vous savez…

Quelque part dans cette conversation, ou même avant elle, dans le courant de la soirée, j'ai l'impression que les rôles en sont venus à subrepticement se modifier, presque s'inverser, et ces mots que je n'osais pas sont enfin sortis, naturellement. Ils ont au moins la vertu de ramener ses yeux dans les miens – ses yeux au fond desquels luit quelque chose d'intense et de dur à la fois.

- Parce que vous ne me connaissez pas.

- Peut-être.

_Mais je ne demande que ça, mon cher. Même si pour l'instant, cela n'a au fond strictement aucune importance…_

- Vous devriez en profiter.

C'est une invitation, certes, mais prononcée sur un ton mi-figue mi-raisin, pas ouvertement provocateur – j'ai beau avoir retrouvé une partie de mon audace naturelle, je ne sais toujours pas trop sur quel pied danser avec lui, et je préfère rester dans le domaine des sous-entendus.

- Ne jouez pas avec cela.

_Ne pas jouer… avec quoi ? Avec vous ? _

Sa voix se veut froide, mais ne parvient pas – plus – à l'être. Il y a une tension, une lutte en elle, et le « quelque chose » s'est encore accentué dans son regard… renforçant ma perplexité, mon incompréhension.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, je finis par répliquer, sur un ton que commence à gagner une vague impatience.

A vrai dire, c'est lui qui me fait l'effet de jouer, en cet instant – avec mes nerfs, avec mon désir. Avec ce désir que je _sais _réciproque. C'est à la fois excitant et frustrant, déstabilisant et épuisant…

- Tel est-il, justement.

Je trépigne mentalement. S'il pouvait au moins en finir avec ses réponses sibyllines et m'expliquer les choses en bonne et due forme !

De quoi a-t-il peur, au juste ?

Des conséquences de ce qui ne sera probablement au bout du compte que l'histoire d'une nuit ? Ce qui se trame entre nous n'aura que l'importance que nous lui accorderons – à quoi bon s'en soucier dès à présent ?

Un rictus agacé, teinté d'un relent d'amertume, vient tordre les lèvres de Snape, comme en écho à ce qu'on peut soupçonner dans son regard. Il s'apprête à rajouter quelque chose, mais je le coupe instinctivement dans un élan que je devine mal inspiré :

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'on pourrait juste le laisser de côté pour l'instant, ce problème ?

Son regard parait vaciller. Peut-être par leur spontanéité même, mes paroles semblent avoir atteint leur cible et je crois bien qu'il est tenté de se ranger à mon point de vue… Il hésite, au moins… mais n'en démords pas si facilement.

- Ce n'est pas si simple…

- Moi, je crois que si.

Et j'entends bien le lui démontrer _de facto_. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde de plus.

Il me suffit d'un pas – à peine un pas – pour annuler la distance entre nous, et mes mains sont sur sa nuque, mes lèvres ébauchent un baiser sur les siennes, réduisant à néant toute velléité de discussion.

Mon cœur s'est mis à battre beaucoup trop vite à mon goût, et je le sens se crisper contre moi, dans une attitude… de stupéfaction ? De rejet paniqué ? De quoi, au juste ?

Je suis cinglé, je suis _complètement _cinglé d'avoir osé ça… L'espace d'un instant, je suis à deux doigts de reculer, mais j'insiste, sans doute témérairement, parce que je suis allé trop loin pour renoncer… parce que le seul contact de ses lèvres suffit à m'électriser… parce que je _veux_ cet homme...

Et soudain, je sens ses mains sur mes hanches, un peu tremblantes.

Sa bouche enfin vaincue qui répond à la mienne, s'y accroche, la dévore déjà, maladroite mais affamée… de plus en plus étourdissante à mesure que notre étreinte se resserre – mes bras enroulés autour de son cou, mes doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux, ses doigts ancrés au creux de mes reins, plaquant nos corps l'un à l'autre… Une petite voix a à peine eu le temps de crier victoire au fond de ma tête qu'elle s'évanouit déjà, le souffle coupé par l'intensité presque douloureuse du baiser. C'est ma conscience elle-même qui se déconnecte, de tout ce qui n'est pas _lui_ – sa chaleur inattendue, son parfum vaguement épicé, indéfinissable, ses lèvres un peu sèches, la fièvre impérieuse de sa langue enchevêtrée à la mienne, ce frémissement nerveux dans ses avant-bras… et son sexe qui durcit déjà, pointant contre mon aine comme pour effacer définitivement toute ambiguïté quant à la réciprocité de mon désir.

Je ne suis même plus capable de penser que c'est encore meilleur que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer – je savoure, juste. L'esprit flou et les jambes flageolantes.

Puis, brusquement, il me repousse.

S'arrache à moi ou m'arrache à lui.

Je suis obligé de me rattraper au dossier du divan pour ne pas perdre un équilibre qui ne tenait plus guère que par la force de son étreinte, et je reste quelques instants dans un flou artistique intégral. Le temps de reconnecter quelques neurones, et de réaliser ce qui vient de se passer.

- Je ne crois pas… que ce soit une bonne idée.

C'est le son de sa voix, ravageusement rauque et étouffée, qui me fait réagir pour de bon. Il s'est déjà à demi détourné, mais j'ai entraperçu de la confusion dans son regard, comme de la peur. Je ne veux même pas chercher à savoir ce qu'elle dissimule – je suis tout bonnement incapable de réfléchir, de tergiverser encore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai pas goûté à _ça _pour le laisser m'échapper, alors j'agrippe son bras avant qu'il ne s'éloigne un peu plus. Le force à me faire face.

- Je m'en fous. Vous en avez autant envie que moi. Là, maintenant. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Réalité irréfutable, à laquelle il ne trouve rien à répondre.

D'autant moins lorsque je reviens me coller à lui, mes yeux plantés dans les siens, confrontant insidieusement nos deux érections qui n'ont presque rien perdu de leur vigueur.

Un presque rien qu'elles regagnent aussitôt…

Un grondement sourd s'échappe de la gorge de Snape, dont la résistance survit le temps d'un quart de seconde avant de trépasser inexorablement. Nos bouches se sont déjà rejointes, plus avides encore que tout à l'heure, ses mains glissent autour de ma taille pour venir se plaquer sur mes fesses, et lorsqu'il me soulève d'un coup de reins pour m'emporter vers une autre pièce – vers un lit, vers sa chambre – je ne suis même plus en état de réaliser que j'ai enfin gagné la partie…

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, Imogène est l'héroïne d'une série de romans policiers d'Exbrayat. Sorte de Miss Marple écossaise et complètement déjantée qui, en plus d'une vague tendance à croire que tous les hommes sont amoureux d'elle, porte une affection toute particulière au rugby, au whisky et aux bagarres, tant verbales que physiques, avec le sergent de police local, son plus grand ennemi…

(2) Nouvelle précision, Harry et Snape font ici référence à deux romans, _Le château d'Otrante_ d'Horace Walpole (1764) et _Les Mystères d'Udolphe _d'Ann Radcliffe (1794). Ce sont deux des plus célèbres « romans gothiques » anglais (le premier est d'ailleurs celui qui a lancé le genre), où l'on retrouve tout un arsenal de châteaux gothiques angoissants, de mystères terrifiants, de cris bizarres à minuit, avec l'inévitable pure et innocente jeune fille (Isabelle et Emilie) tombant aux mains du propriétaire dudit château, infâme noble manipulateur, perfide, perverti etc etc… (Manfred et Montoni).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ce fut laborieux mais nous avons vaincu ! (ce nous englobant Harry, dont les difficultés furent miennes, et Tama, dont l'aide fut on ne peut plus précieuse pour venir à bout de la chose (bien dommage que nous n'ayons filmé cette séance d'écriture commune, qui valut son pesant de cacahuète...) Encore merci, darling !)_

_Comme toujours, j'attends vos commentaires avec la plus grande impatience ! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Genre : **Univers Alternatif

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à la base propriété de J.K. Rowling. Ne m'appartiennent d'eux que les élucubrations que j'invente à leur sujet… Notons aussi que le titre est un emprunt à une chanson de Johnny Thunders, reprise par les Guns.

**Avertissement : **Slash. Ceux que les relations homosexuelles masculines incommodent trop sévèrement peuvent donc aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe est plus verte.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**You can'****t put your arms around a memory**

**Chapitre 7**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

J'ouvre les yeux sur l'obscurité.

Une obscurité teintée d'infimes et lointains reflets rougeoyants, que je mets quelques secondes à associer avec les dernières braises finissant de se consumer dans l'âtre d'une cheminée.

Le silence est absolu, presque oppressant. Moins troublé que souligné par le souffle lent et profond de l'homme qui creuse le matelas à côté de moi. Ce bruit régulier, assourdi, semble tramer un cocon de vie ténue autour de nous deux, renforçant par contraste le désert du monde nocturne…

Un cocon de chaleur moite emprisonnée par les draps, dans lequel parait se fondre mon corps vaguement douloureux… nos deux corps encore réunis par ce bras qui épouse ma taille, presque possessif jusque dans son abandon.

Au-dehors, le froid glacial et vide, qu'il me semble impensable de devoir affronter.

Impensable de m'arracher au fil rassurant de cette respiration, à l'étreinte de cette chaleur, au contact furtif mais essentiel de cette chair sur la mienne… je tente de me raccrocher à eux, de me perdre en eux pour me rendormir… mais je sais que je ne parviendrai pas à retrouver le sommeil tant que je n'aurai pas satisfait ce besoin naturel insistant qui m'en a tiré.

Alors je finis par céder, me force à me glisser hors du cocon, à passer outre cette désagréable sensation de perte lorsque le bras retombe sur le matelas, arrachant un léger grognement à son propriétaire. Sans autre conséquence, heureusement. Je n'ai aucune envie de le voir se réveiller à présent… pour des raisons qui n'ont qu'un rapport très lâche avec la qualité de son repos…

Le tapis est un contact rêche et froid sous mes pieds nus et je frissonne, déjà transi. Je ne sais pas où peuvent être mes vêtements, et je ne vois à peu près rien – rien que quelques vagues contours d'objets soulignés d'un rouge phosphorescent incertain, comme sur le point de s'éteindre, autour de la cheminée, sur ma gauche, et au-delà, quelques masses un peu plus sombres que l'obscurité, lesquelles ne m'apprennent pas grand-chose sur cette chambre dont j'ignore presque entièrement la géographie. J'avais bien plus intéressant à faire que de l'observer, lorsque j'y suis entré, et à présent je m'y retrouve comme un semi aveugle en territoire inconnu, avançant à tâtons, demi-pas par demi-pas.

Je laisse mes doigts filer le long du matelas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent l'une des lourdes colonnes du baldaquin, puis je contourne lentement le lit pour me diriger vers l'unique et infime source de lumière. La porte doit être quelque part au bout de la pièce… à droite. Ou à gauche. Enfin, par là-bas…

En chemin, mon pied bute contre le coin d'un fauteuil sur lequel je manque un instant de m'écrouler, et alors que j'explore la surface de velours soyeux à la recherche des volumes de l'objet, mes mains rencontrent les plis épais d'une couverture de laine… peut-être celle dans laquelle j'ai dormi, la nuit dernière… Je la déploie, la replie en deux et la drape autour de mon corps nu avant de continuer vers les rougeoiements à la faible clarté desquels mes yeux commencent à s'habituer – suffisamment pour me permettre d'en gagner la source sans provoquer de catastrophe. En cet endroit baigné d'un halo de chaleur mourante, les arabesques du tapis paraissent se mouvoir très lentement, comme dotées d'un embryon de vie propre sous l'ombre à peine esquissée du pare-feu… Sur ma gauche, une poignée de métal accrochant faiblement un reflet attire mon attention sur une porte noyée dans l'ombre, mais elle s'avère verrouillée lorsque je tente de l'ouvrir. Je reviens vers la droite, préférant m'éloigner du lit plutôt que m'en rapprocher, car il me semble que nous avons dû traverser la pièce pour l'atteindre, hier soir…

L'obscurité m'engloutit à nouveau lorsque j'atteins l'angle d'un mur dont la peinture s'écaille un peu sous mes doigts, et quelques pas plus loin, je découvre une nouvelle porte. Entrouverte, celle-ci. Il en émane un infime courant d'air froid qui me fait frissonner et éveille au fond de moi une vague sensation de malaise aux relents familiers. Je pousse le battant malgré tout, puis le referme sur mon passage, essayant d'ignorer cette désagréable impression de m'être coupé de la seule trace de vie et de chaleur humaine à laquelle je puisse me raccrocher en ces lieux. Au moins, il y a un peu de lumière, ici – un rai quasi éclatant dans l'obscurité, qui émane de sous une autre porte, presque en face de moi, légèrement sur la gauche…

Elle donne sur le salon, dont nous avions oublié d'éteindre les lampes, hier soir. Je rentre enfin en territoire connu, mais mon soulagement ne suffit pas à totalement dissiper cette tension qui s'est infiltrée le long de mes nerfs. Un peu comme ce matin – hier matin – c'est une conscience aiguë, exacerbée, de ce vide béant tout autour de moi, tout autour de ces quelques pièces encore vivantes… ce vide peuplé de ténèbres, de froid humide et de courants d'air sortis de recoins ignorés, charriant des relents de vieille poussière et de moisissure….

Ce vide qui est aussi, paradoxalement, une forme de présence.

Hostile. Plus que jamais.

Je voudrais être déjà de retour dans la chambre, à l'abri des couvertures épaisses et du contact de ce corps nerveux dont la soif ardente a su faire vibrer le mien jusqu'à l'oubli de tout, jusqu'à l'épuisement… Sans perdre de temps à regarder autour de moi, je me hâte vers la cuisine – d'une tiédeur réconfortante grâce à son fourneau encore chaud – puis vers la salle de bain où je m'attarde quelques minutes supplémentaires, le temps d'une toilette succincte…

°

Lorsque je ressors dans le salon, quelque chose dans l'atmosphère a changé. Je n'en ai pas réellement _conscience_… c'est une impression qu'éprouve comme un sixième sens tapi au fond de mon cerveau, mais qui reste étrangère à mon esprit, à mon intelligence, à demi noyés dans les vapeurs noires ascendantes du sommeil…

En face de moi, la porte du hall est ouverte.

Une grande bouche d'ombre béante, dont il émane une sorte de tension que je n'ai pas même le réflexe de trouver étrange… Qui mobilise mon attention au détriment de tout autre objet, à peine y ais-je posé mon regard.

Le monde se résume à cela – un espace indifférent de vide lumineux, et ce rectangle de ténèbre magnétique vers lequel j'avance déjà, lentement, sans même réaliser ce que je fais. Pendant quelques instants – quelques secondes, quelques minutes ? – je perds contact jusqu'avec mon corps, avec les frissons qui glissaient le long de ma peau encore humide…

Ce n'est que lorsque je suis arrivé sur le seuil, à l'endroit où le faible halo de clarté émanant du salon s'apprête à se fondre dans l'obscurité du hall, que je reprends soudain conscience. De moi, de mes actes. De cette force étrangère à ma volonté qui semble s'être emparée de moi.

D'où je suis.

Juste en face du grand escalier peuplé de silhouettes invisibles, hostiles, qui mène vers ce labyrinthe inextricable et désolé, là-haut…

Je m'arrête aussi sec, accrochant mes doigts au chambranle de la porte comme pour m'empêcher, physiquement, d'aller plus loin, alors que déferle en moi une vague de terreur pure – de cette terreur paralysante qui fait courir un picotement glacé sous la peau, le long de l'échine, qui irradie dans chaque nerf et fait monter le cœur jusqu'au bord des lèvres. Cette terreur irrationnelle qui est celle des enfants face aux monstres invisibles de la nuit, comme si un instinct animal enfoui se réveillait soudain pour hurler un danger immanent à l'obscurité même, la présence proche, bien trop proche, d'une entité aussi malveillante qu'impalpable…

Et le temps d'une fraction de seconde, il me semble réellement apercevoir _quelque chose_ – un mouvement, l'écho d'une forme pâle, tout au fond des ténèbres, en haut des marches. Juste en face de moi.

Il me fallait sans doute ce sursaut de frayeur pour me donner le courage de m'enfuir – de tourner le dos. Je traverse le salon en courant jusqu'à cette porte jouxtant la cheminée, par laquelle j'étais entré tout à l'heure et que je referme sans douceur sur mon passage, avant de me précipiter vers la suivante qui subit le même sort. Sauf que cette fois, je ne vais pas plus loin et reste un moment immobile, le front appuyé contre le battant de bois épais sur lequel mes mains crispées n'en finissent plus de trembler, essayant de retrouver une respiration et un rythme cardiaque à peu près normaux… J'ai trop chaud, soudain… chaud et froid en même temps, mais la terreur reflue peu à peu, à mesure que j'aspire à grandes goulées l'air de cette chambre, au fond duquel stagne un parfum presque rassurant de fumée, de sueur et de sexe…

Pourtant, ce n'est qu'une fois enfoui sous le refuge des draps, tout contre le corps nu de Snape, que je parviens enfin à me sentir à peu près en sécurité.

Snape qui a bougé pendant mon absence et que je dois légèrement pousser pour retrouver ma place, mais qui ne se réveille pas pour autant et se contente de réenrouler son bras autour de moi, dans un réflexe qui me semble sur l'instant vaguement protecteur. Peut-être parce que j'ai besoin de me sentir protégé…

---------

--

J'ouvre les yeux sur la lumière.

La lumière du jour, tamisée par de quelconques rideaux ou volets, mais que je devine éclatante par sa densité, par ce rayon de soleil qui vient s'étirer sur le vieux tapis aux motifs délicats.

Le lit est désert, la place à côté de moi déjà froide. Il y subsiste juste un parfum… Son odeur. Un souvenir un peu amer d'épices inconnues et de plantes séchées, teintées d'ambre et de sueur, d'un arrière-goût plus subtil et indéfinissable, tout au fond…

J'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller avec un soupir, dépité par ce vide que je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir, déjà, comme un manque. J'ai vaguement mal à la tête, vaguement mal dans tout le corps, et quelque chose de désagréable semble traîner au fond de mon esprit, un haillon sale et gris laissé par le sommeil comme ces bouts de filets déchirés qu'abandonne aux rochers la marée descendante…

Comme le résidu de ces cauchemars qui ne laissent d'autre souvenir qu'une sensation de malaise aussi insidieuse que tenace. Assez forte pour me retenir sur les bords du sommeil, dans lequel j'aimerais tant pouvoir replonger.

Et puis il y a ce bruit de fond, aussi, qui m'en empêche.

Une succession de sons, plutôt, que j'assimile peu à peu sans pouvoir les identifier – mélange de coups et de craquements, de tintements métalliques, à la fois assourdis et amplifiés par une sorte d'effet de résonance – mais qui finissent par me faire prendre conscience d'une présence, dans cette pièce même.

_Snape…_

Mon cerveau engourdi commence à se remettre doucement en branle.

_L'aurait pu rester au pieu plutôt que de faire tout ce boucan… Qu'est-ce qu'il trafique… ?_

Je suis de mauvaise foi, ils sont tout sauf violents, ces bruits… c'est surtout que j'aurais préféré un autre genre de réveil. Sans même exactement savoir lequel… J'ai beau avoir l'esprit aussi alerte qu'un mollusque en hibernation, je ne pousse pas la naïveté jusqu'à réellement envisager avec _lui_ la possibilité du câlin alangui dans la tiédeur des draps…

Les bruits finissent par enchaîner sur un crépitement sec, presque impétueux, qui à lui seul est une image – celle du bois qui prend feu, éclate en gerbes d'étincelles et projette ses flammes claires, haut, très haut sous le conduit sombre d'une cheminée.

Rien d'autre.

Snape a dû bouger, son travail accompli, mais je suis incapable d'entendre ses pas, et l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, apparaît dans mon esprit le faible rougeoiement de braises presque éteintes à travers l'obscurité. Un fragment des visions de la nuit, aussitôt disparu, mais qui laisse un arrière-goût de malaise… Je crois bien que j'ai vraiment fait un sale rêve, mais quoi ?

Je voudrais me focaliser sur autre chose – sur _lui _; _lui_ dont j'appréhende vaguement l'attitude ce matin, _lui_ et ce qu'il m'a fait, ce que je lui ai rendu, ce que nous avons pris et donné l'un à l'autre, dans ce lit… longtemps… fiévreusement longtemps – mais j'y reviens malgré moi. Comme si ce truc – ce rêve, mais en était-ce bien un ? – avait réellement laissé au fond de moi quelque chose de physique, une saloperie tangible, agissant plus ou moins à la manière d'un poison. Un poison qui ne serait autre que la cristallisation de la malveillance de ces lieux…

Un nouveau soupir, proche du grognement, et je m'arrache à mon – _son _– oreiller, me retourne péniblement. Première étape avant de me décider à rouvrir les yeux. Mon corps entier est un vibrant rappel de nos ébats de la nuit, et je grimace un sourire, malgré tout. Malgré les courbatures, le malaise persistant, le soupçon de gène lorsque me revient à l'esprit la manière dont j'ai littéralement fini par sauter sur _lui_, hier soir, et la certitude que ces questions que j'ai balayées avec tant d'insouciance ne vont pas tarder à repointer le bout de leur nez.

Ou peut-être pas.

De toute façon, je préfère éviter de me faire des films sur son attitude, puisque je tomberai forcément à côté de la plaque, quoi que je puisse imaginer.

La lumière du jour m'éblouit à nouveau.

Le ciel du lit est tendu de soie brochée à motifs floraux – vert Véronèse et or terni sur fond d'amarante passée. Mon regard redescend machinalement, à la recherche de Snape, s'arrête un instant sur les somptueuses caryatides de bois sombre, aux courbes altières et impeccablement polies, qui soutiennent le baldaquin, puis il s'évade hors de ce champ clos, vers la gauche, là où il sait trouver la cheminée.

Personne.

Mais de chaque côté de cet autre vaste monument de marbre où danse une flambée tout juste ranimée, la pénombre du mur s'anime de silhouettes humaines, dans un décor semi fantomatique de végétation ordonnée et de palais lointains ceints de colonnades élégantes. Je reconnais Judith, à droite, tenant encore en sa main le glaive ensanglanté par lequel elle tua Holopherne, dont elle brandit à bout de bras la tête aux yeux révulsés.

Vision charmante pour s'endormir, le soir…

A gauche du feu, dans l'encadrement d'un entrelacs de pampres orné de médaillons, une porte de bois sculpté dont la présence m'est étrangement familière…

_Une porte dont la poignée accroche le faible éclat des dernières braises mourantes…_

Et en face, tout au fond de la chambre, il y a cette autre porte par laquelle on passe dans une sorte de vestibule puis dans le salon…. _Le salon dont nous avions oublié d'éteindre les lampes..._

C'était exactement ça, cette nuit.

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Je n'ai pas rêvé, et ce résidu de malaise qui réaffirme soudain sa présence en moi n'a pas été laissé par un cauchemar.

Toute la scène – son déroulement – est en train de me revenir, à présent.

Des images et des sensations.

La froideur de cette pièce, mes tâtonnements maladroits pour en trouver la sortie. Ce sentiment de solitude et de vulnérabilité, lorsque le battant se referme derrière moi, m'isolant de mon improbable amant. L'angoisse insidieuse, irrationnelle… puis ce trou soudain, au sortir de la cuisine, suivi de ce réveil tout aussi brutal devant les ténèbres abyssales du hall. Cette sensation terrifiante, dont le seul rappel me fait passer un frisson glacé le long de l'échine, d'avoir été, ne serait-ce que pendant quelques secondes, privé de toute volonté propre… comme manipulé par une autre volonté infiniment plus puissante.

Ce n'était pas un rêve, et pourtant… pourtant, ça paraît presque _trop_ pour ne pas en avoir été un. Trop irrationnel, trop bizarre, trop effrayant.

Et Snape aurait dû se réveiller – au moins lorsque je suis revenu en courant dans la chambre. Je me souviens avoir pour ainsi dire claqué cette fichue porte, il ne peut tout de même pas avoir le sommeil aussi lourd… Je le verrais même plutôt du genre à se réveiller au moindre son, à vrai dire.

Il y a décidément quelque chose qui cloche, dans toute cette affaire, quelque chose de foncièrement illogique… ou du moins que mon cerveau n'est pas encore assez alerte pour saisir.

Il n'a d'ailleurs guère le temps de se pencher sur la question – le bruit du bois heurtant le bois détourne son attention, puis sa source le retient. _Lui_, évidemment, debout devant cette porte mystérieuse à côté de la cheminée, qu'il vient de refermer sur son passage. Habillé de pied en cap, de noir bien entendu, comme si son corps nu n'était jamais venu se brûler à ma peau.

Son regard se pose sur moi, interrogateur, puis tente de s'affranchir de toute émotion lorsqu'il croise mes yeux grands ouverts. Peine perdue. Il est mal à l'aise – un gamin s'en rendrait compte, même sans savoir pourquoi – et sa gène est une maladie hautement contagieuse qui vient renforcer celle que je ressens déjà.

Je le hais.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui trouver une classe innommable, dès le matin, et son attitude le rend à la fois étrangement touchant et terriblement inaccessible. Et au résultat, je n'ai aucune foutue idée de la manière dont je dois _moi_ me comporter – parce que j'ai beau avoir une certaine expérience du réveil dans le lit d'inconnus, et de bien plus inconnus que lui, les choses n'ont jamais été aussi ambiguës, troublées d'autant de non-dits et d'incertitudes. Et que je n'ai jamais eu envie de les retenir, de les découvrir, ces inconnus… Que lui, au fond, n'a strictement rien à voir avec eux, tout comme la situation est incomparable.

Nous échangeons un bonjour à peu près sobre, dont je prends l'initiative avec un léger sourire tout en me redressant sur le matelas. Le sourire en question manque se transformer en grimace de douleur, mais je reste stoïque, nourrissant mon incommensurable courage à ce regard obscur que je sens glisser sur mon torse, jusqu'à mes hanches contre lesquelles reposent à présent les couvertures.

Un point partout, la balle au centre. Son trouble est tout aussi sensible que son malaise, et le frisson qui s'insinue au creux de mes reins n'a strictement rien à voir avec la température.

J'aime, un peu trop peut-être, la sensation de ce regard sur moi, en contradiction totale avec la froideur affichée de son propriétaire… lequel détourne la tête bien trop tôt à mon goût – _lâche !_ Tout cela n'a duré que quelques secondes, à peine, et il fixe à présent un point quelconque au pied du lit. Ses cheveux me dissimulent une partie de son profil et une furieuse envie me prend d'aller les écarter pour retrouver ces yeux noirs, ces lèvres fines à l'ardeur si bien dissimulée, les provoquer des miens, de mes doigts sur sa peau et de mon corps tout près du sien, les ramener à moi et me perdre sous eux, une fois de plus…

Sauf que mon audace d'hier soir s'est inéluctablement fait la malle avec les dernières vapeurs de l'alcool, depuis déjà un bon bout de temps, et que Snape ne facilite pas grandement mes velléités de séduction en reprenant son chemin vers la sortie, avec un très laconique « je vais réchauffer le café ».

_Le café, ça ne se réchauffe pas, ducon. Moi, par contre, si. Et je ne demanderais même que ça…_

C'est vrai, quoi. Il fait un froid de canard, dans cette chambre.

La porte s'ouvre déjà sous sa poussée, et je renonce à le rappeler – pour lui dire quoi, au juste ? Sevy-bisou-câlin ? Chéri-il-faut-qu'on-discute ?

Je rejette les couvertures d'un geste agacé, contre moi tout autant que contre lui vu qu'il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, et je me lève pour de bon au moment exact où il disparaît de mon champ de vision. Mes vêtements d'hier ont été déposés sur un fauteuil – celui-là même sur lequel j'ai failli me vautrer cette nuit, vu l'emplacement – et je découvre mon sac juste à côté, rapporté du salon par une main serviable dont j'hésite à définir les motivations.

Peu importe, au fond. Il y a déjà assez de questions en suspens dans cette histoire pour qu'il soit nécessaire d'entrer dans le détail…

°

J'ai d'ailleurs tout le loisir de me les poser pendant le petit déjeuner, lesdites questions, vu que Snape ne daigne pas m'y faire l'honneur de sa présence – à mon entrée dans la cuisine, café fumant, tasse, toasts et beurre m'attendent sur la table, mais lui a déjà disparu je ne sais trop où. Je ne l'ai croisé nulle part, mais cette demeure doit être assez immense pour qu'on puisse y passer une existence entière sans se croiser, et je soupçonne ces appartements de n'occuper qu'une petite partie du seul rez-de-chaussée. Autant dire que si l'homme-mystère a décidé de m'éviter, je n'ai aucune chance de remettre la main sur lui de mon propre chef. D'autant plus que je ne me sens pas vraiment d'humeur à me lancer dans une partie de cache-cache au sein d'un autre dédale de pièces inconnues, dont la seule idée me file des frissons et où ma présence n'est certainement pas souhaitée… Après tout, lorsque j'y repense, il ne m'a jamais proposé de le visiter, cet étage-là, et a directement orienté ma curiosité vers les hauteurs de la maison. Dois-je en conclure que si quelque chose de réellement intéressant s'y dissimule, il serait à chercher à ce niveau ? Ou est-ce que je me fais encore des films à partir de rien du tout ?

Et puis au bout du compte, je m'en fous royalement de ce qu'elle renferme, cette baraque. Elle me fiche la trouille, et c'est un sentiment que la nuit passée, le malaise qui s'y rattache toujours, ont fait primer sur tout autre sentiment de curiosité plus ou moins mal placée. Ce qui m'intéresse réellement, c'est son propriétaire, dont l'absence me semble encore plus pesante que ne l'aurait été sa présence silencieuse. D'autant plus pesante que je suis incapable de déterminer pourquoi il me fuit ainsi. La situation le met mal à l'aise, certes, c'est un fait, mais au-delà de cette banale constatation ? Est-ce qu'il estime que notre rencontre ne doit rien être d'autre que le fruit éphémère d'un accident, et qu'il n'a pas trouvé mieux que cette distance pour me le faire comprendre ? Croit-il au contraire que moi, je ne considère tout cela que comme une aventure sans lendemain, et qu'il veut éviter… de s'imposer ? De s'attacher, ou de faire croire qu'il l'est déjà ? D'avoir à mimer les gestes d'une proximité qui, de son point de vue, n'a pas lieu d'être ?

Je suppose qu'il entre une bonne part de maladresse et de fierté dans cette attitude de repli, qui au fond colle parfaitement avec ce que j'ai pu entrevoir de son caractère… que j'aurais même pu prévoir si j'avais eu la tête à prévoir quoi que ce soit, mais qui n'en est pas moins infiniment frustrante. Et agaçante.

Parce que je devine déjà qu'il ne fera, qu'il ne dira à peu près rien de plus – rien de significatif du moins – et que cette fois encore, je vais devoir prendre l'initiative si je ne veux pas que les choses en restent là. Si je veux…

Si je veux quoi, au juste ?

Que notre rencontre ne tourne pas en eau de boudin, déjà, pour commencer. Et puis… le revoir, aussi, il faut bien me l'avouer. Même si une véritable _relation_ entre lui et moi ne peut que sembler vaguement surréaliste, voire tout bonnement irréalisable, donner au moins un lendemain à cette aventure. Parce que peu importe son comportement de ce matin, je déteste définitivement l'idée de le quitter dans quelques heures pour ne jamais le revoir. Parce qu'en dépit de tout ce qui nous sépare, de tout de qui nous oppose, j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait bien y avoir quelque chose de réellement fort entre nous deux, quelque chose que nous avons retenu, réprimé, mais qui a affleuré la surface des apparences, cette nuit, dans ces étreintes qui n'auraient pas dû être si passionnées, si _foutrement bonnes_. Quelque chose qu'il ne tiendrait qu'à nous de révéler… mais quant à l'assumer ?

Ce n'est que lorsque je ressors de la cuisine – après avoir eu le temps d'avaler mon petit déjeuner, de rincer ma tasse, de prendre ma douche et de m'habiller – que je remet enfin la main sur Snape, feuilletant un journal dans son fauteuil favori. La feuille ne semble pas hautement captiver son attention, mais elle a du moins le mérite de lui offrir une contenance, et je me demande inopinément s'il lui arrive d'utiliser les autres sièges du salon.

Questions existentielles à la con, silence inconfortable, malaise tenace… la routine, quoi.

Son regard me fuit obstinément malgré mes tentatives pour l'accrocher, le peu de conversation que je parviens à établir reste dans le domaine des plus plates généralités, et j'ai le sentiment pénible que nos ébats de cette nuit ont bien plus fait régresser que progresser nos rapports…

Au bout du compte, j'ai de plus en plus envie de foutre le camp d'ici au plus vite. De ne plus voir autour de moi, oppressants, ces murs trop hauts, trop vastes. Ne plus sentir le poids de ces espaces trop vides – et de _l'autre_, là-bas, derrière la porte heureusement fermée, dont je n'ai plus la moindre velléité de me payer la tête. Juste le fuir, ce serait parfait.

Le problème reste évidemment le descendant, qui en vient presque _aussi_ à me donner envie de décamper, tout en suscitant en moi un peu trop de sentiments un peu trop hétéroclites, dans lesquels il doit entrer une bonne part de perplexité et de frustration, assaisonnée d'un soupçon de rancune et d'un relent de désir tenace. Sans compter cette satanée fascination dont je suis clairement incapable de me défaire… J'imagine que la liste pourrait encore s'allonger d'une bonne demi douzaines de lignes, mais je préfère l'arrêter là – l'introspection est parfois une activité infiniment déprimante.

Voire souvent.

Au final, nous ne tardons guère à nous retrouver de nouveau dans la voiture, où je prend place avec un désagréable mélange de soulagement et de regret. Un sentiment d'urgence croissante, aussi – surtout – devant cette séparation qui se rapproche dangereusement.

Il fait beau, pourtant. Il fait beau et une partie de mon malaise s'évapore lorsque nous laissons derrière nous les hautes grilles du parc pour nous engager sur la route à présent dégagée. Les rives du lac déroulent une symphonie de blancs et de bleus éblouissants sous le soleil magnifique, et si l'ensemble me paraît un chouïa insolent au vu des circonstances, il est aussi un réconfort presque immédiat après tant de grisaille, de ténèbres et de pénombre malsaine.

Le genre de contraste à vous faire chanter _All you need is love_ à tue-tête pendant tout le trajet, mais je doute que ce soit très approprié. Et je ne suis pas non plus regonflé à ce point-là.

Quoique… ça reste une doctrine à laquelle j'aimerais assez convertir ce cher _Severus_, au fond. Et à laquelle il aurait sans doute bien besoin d'être converti.

Je me bidonne en douce, nous imaginant soudain en uniforme mauve et jaune, dansant dans un univers de cartoon sous LSD, menacés par une grosse main bleue au regard torve de portrait Renaissance. (1)

Ma connerie aussi reprend du poil de la bête, c'est plutôt bon signe… Par contre, je n'ai pas dû être si discret que ça, car l'objet de mes tourments détourne sur moi un coup d'œil interrogatif, d'un genre plutôt acéré.

Je me ressaisis.

- Désolé. Je pensais à un truc idiot…

Il a déjà reporté son attention sur la route et ne manifeste aucune curiosité mal placée sur le truc en question, que j'aurais été fort en peine de lui expliquer. Mais j'ai cru surprendre sur son visage une expression vaguement… froissée ? qui me pousse à enchaîner, sans trop réfléchir à ce que je raconte.

- A un film, en fait. Et à une chanson des Beatles. Vous aimez ?

- Je connais mal.

Hmm. On tombe en plein dans son époque, pourtant, mais j'imagine qu'il n'a jamais été très rock'n'roll, même à mon âge.

- C'est plus ou moins à cause d'eux que vous vous êtes vu infliger ma présence, en tout cas, vous savez ? L'autre soir, c'était en voulant changer de cassette pour mettre une des leurs que… j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma voiture.

Je grimace un sourire blindé d'auto dérision. Ça parait encore plus stupide lorsqu'on le raconte… et le bref regard qu'il me jette tendrait assez à confirmer cette impression. Mais j'ai déjà réussi à détendre un peu l'atmosphère, et c'est le principal.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi maladroit ?

- Ça dépend des jours. Mais rarement à ce point-là. Et je préfère rejeter la faute sur John Lennon, c'est moins… dévalorisant.

- Si vous y tenez.

Le coin de sa bouche s'est légèrement étiré vers le haut, mais je soupçonne son amusement de n'être que superficiel. Tout comme le mien, en réalité… Quelques arbres défilent le long de la route avant qu'il ne reprenne :

- Je suppose que je dois donc le remercier ?

Je souris franchement, même si je ne sais pas trop comment prendre sa question, dont le ton était un peu trop léger pour ce qu'elle pourrait laisser sous-entendre.

- Comme vous le sentez.

Il ne répond rien. Evidemment. Mais il m'a offert une ouverture dont j'ai bien l'intention de profiter.

- Pour ma part… sur le coup, je l'ai maudit mais maintenant…

Je renverse la tête contre la vitre, cligne des paupières dans le soleil.

- Il aurait plutôt droit à toute ma reconnaissance.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, oui.

Enfin, il me regarde. En face – ou du moins ce qui s'en rapproche le plus dans notre situation. A peine une seconde, mais ses yeux dans les miens font tressaillir quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi. Il m'a semblé lire comme du désarroi dans leurs profondeurs, derrière la glace incisive, scrutatrice… et j'ai envie de l'embrasser tout à coup. Pas que je n'en avais pas envie auparavant, mais là c'est particulièrement flagrant.

Ce type devrait avoir honte de l'effet qu'il produit sur moi.

Et honte, aussi, de ne rien répondre à ça. De se contenter de revenir à sa conduite, sans un mot, quel qu'il soit, les mains peut-être tout juste serrées un peu plus nerveusement sur le volant. Je ne m'attendais pas à un roulage de pelle effréné, non – on a déjà assez d'une voiture au garage – mais…

Mais quoi, hein, au fond ? Ce n'était pas ma malheureuse petite démonstration de franchise qui allait faire tomber ses barrières, et au moins il sait à peu près à quoi s'en tenir sur mon point de vue, à présent.

La balle est dans son camp.

Et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il va falloir que j'aille l'y rechercher, pour la relancer d'un peu plus près…

°

Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment que je m'y décide.

La voiture vient de s'arrêter sur le terre-plein, juste devant les pompes à essence. Le soleil fait étinceler la neige – un manteau immaculé ruisselant de diamants sur la tôle rouillée des toits, sur les carcasses de voitures et les tas de pneus usagés. Il n'y a personne à l'horizon, mais 'Paddy' nous fonce déjà dessus dans un concert d'aboiements.

Sans se casser la figure, cette fois.

J'ai vaguement l'impression que quelqu'un a remonté le temps pour faire défiler à nouveau la même scène, tout juste retouchée d'un éclairage éblouissant et de quelques détails infimes.

- Retour à la case départ.

La voix de Snape est plate, un peu morne, pour ces quelques mots que j'aurais pu prononcer moi-même. Une évidence qui ne se dit que pour meubler le silence. Ponctuer l'instant.

J'acquiesce, avec un enthousiasme encore moins débordant que le sien, d'un 'ouais' tout juste marmonné, alors qu'il se retourne enfin vers moi.

Regard indéchiffrable mais d'une profondeur qui le rend insistant. Filigrané d'expectative. J'ignore s'il attend que je sorte de sa voiture et de sa vie, ou que je dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour… nous raccrocher l'un à l'autre ? mais il est devenu évident que lui-même ne fera rien en ce sens.

Alors je me jette à l'eau.

Glisse ma main vers la sienne, immobilisée à quelques centimètres du frein. Glisse mes doigts sur la peau douce, étroitement tendue sur le réseau des nerfs et des veines saillants. Elle se raidit légèrement sous ma caresse, mais ne cherche pas à se retirer.

Les yeux noirs se sont troublés, j'y retrouve cet éclair de désarroi mais ils sont aussi plus intenses… Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. De se rétracter.

- Je peux espérer vous revoir ?

Quelque chose se durcit dans la ligne de sa mâchoire. La main se contracte encore un peu et je préfère en retirer la mienne.

- Je vous en ai réellement donné envie ?

Le ton se veut sarcastique, et je réponds du tac au tac :

- Si le mutisme polaire était un savant calcul pour me décourager, vous avez loupé votre coup. Vous me plaisez. Je n'y peux rien et vous non plus.

Il incline la tête, sans rien dire. Je ne sais pas ce que je déteste le plus, chez lui, de ses accès d'ironie acérée ou de ses silences…

Je reprends, vaillamment. Presque pressé d'en finir.

- J'aimerais juste savoir si c'est réciproque ou non.

- Vous n'auriez pas fini la soirée dans mon lit, si ça ne l'était pas.

- Mais ?

Oh, oui, car je sens bien qu'il y en a un, gros comme un pâté de maison, au bout de sa phrase. Autant le faire sortir tout de suite.

- Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… de donner un lendemain à tout ça.

- Vous dites ça à chaque fois ? Ou ça m'est juste réservé ?

Ma réplique est instinctive, claque avec un accent beaucoup plus agressif que je ne l'aurais voulu, et je la regrette sur le champ en voyant Snape se refermer comme une huître avant la tempête.

- C'est un fait. Auquel ni vous ni moi ne pouvons quoi que ce soit.

Sa voix est sèche. Son regard m'a déserté.

Merde.

Il n'y a pas de répartie possible contre ces mots-là, trop catégoriques… Ou du moins, sur le coup, je n'en trouve pas, même si je sais pertinemment qu'ils ne constituent pas un argument valable. Qu'ils doivent pouvoir être réfutés.

Haussant les épaules, je me contente du plus banal, du plus défaitiste :

- Si vous le dites…

J'en ai assez, cette fois.

Assez de ne rien comprendre à ce type, et pas grand-chose de plus à mes propres réactions. Assez d'essayer, de me sentir si emprunté, de me heurter contre un mur, de me prendre la tête pour quelque chose qui ne devrait pas revêtir autant d'importance. Assez de cette situation vaguement surréaliste – ces mots maladroits qui n'arrivent à rien d'autre qu'à creuser le fossé, révéler l'ignorance de l'autre, ce soleil trop violent, cette neige trop somptueuse dans ce lieu trop désert et trop délabré, ce chien trop bizarrement familier qui tourne toujours autour de nous en aboyant comme un fou.

Un fou tout droit sorti des enfers pour nous enfermer dans un cercle sans fin… ou pour m'inciter à m'en arracher ?

Je n'ai plus rien à faire dans cette voiture, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec un profond soupir, je pose ma main sur la poignée de la portière, la débloque puis la repousse. Et voit instantanément mes jambes envahies par une masse énorme et hirsute, sommée d'une truffe noire inquisitrice et d'une paire d'yeux aux reflets d'incendie au fond desquels j'ai l'illusion de lire comme un accent de reproche.

Je crois que les derniers restes de mon cerveau sont définitivement en train de partir en fumée…

Les doigts enfouis dans la fourrure tiède, épaisse et crasseuse, je repousse de mon mieux la bestiole pour m'extirper de là, et ce n'est que lorsque j'ai enfin réussi à prendre pied sur l'esplanade de terre défoncée, entre deux plaques de neige fondue, que je découvre la silhouette emmitouflée de gris et de bleu se dirigeant vers nous depuis le portail grand ouvert d'un hangar en parpaings. Le seigneur des lieux semble enfin daigner se préoccuper de notre présence, et il faut reconnaître que son intervention est des plus bienvenues.

J'hésite un instant à récupérer mon sac, resté sur la banquette arrière, mais quelque chose me retient – oh, quelque chose qui n'est pas bien difficile à identifier, au fond.

Snape ne pourra pas partir tant qu'il aura mes affaires, à moins d'aller les chercher lui-même et de venir me les rendre, alors autant qu'elles restent à leur place pour l'instant. Le geste est assez fourbe, je le reconnais, sans doute aussi absurde que le reste, mais je ne suis plus à cela près. Et tant pis s'il déplait au principal intéressé…

Je le plante donc là et part à la rencontre du garagiste, toujours escorté de mon épouvantail sur pattes qui semble avoir pris la décision de ne pas me lâcher d'une semelle, et que je risque fort de ne pas tarder à trouver un tantinet envahissant.

Le type n'a pas réussi à dissimuler un air étonné, voire carrément suspicieux, en découvrant que c'est encore moi qu'amène son bien-aimé client, mais je m'en contrefous royalement. Son apostrophe claque comme une salve d'artillerie dans le silence glacé.

- Signore Potter ! Viene per la sua macchina ?

Pour quoi d'autre, ducon ? On est dans un garage ou dans un bordel, ici ?

- Ma, per disgrazia, non è encora pronta ! (2)

Rien qu'à son air très officiellement consterné, je l'avais déjà deviné. Et curieusement (ou pas), la nouvelle ne me contrarie guère plus que je ne le suis déjà. Voire même plutôt moins.

Nous palabrons un moment, le temps de négocier la location d'une Fiat 127 pour mon périple Milanais, puis je reviens d'un pas plus décidé à la Guilietta et à son propriétaire.

Lequel s'est également décidé à sortir, et se tient à côté de la place principale, dans une posture un peu raide, une main posée sur le toit et les yeux fixés sur… moi. Il semble vaguement triste, peut-être – si ce n'est pas là juste une illusion créée par mon désir – mais il se retient, réprime les sentiments en deçà de la lisière du masque. Toujours aussi inaccessible, insaisissable et déconcertant, mais cette fois-ci, je refuse de me laisser troubler.

Je plante mon regard dans le sien, juste en face de moi, de l'autre côté de cette surface plane de carrosserie noire étincelante.

- Vous savez, Snape, vous me donnez l'impression que le seul _fait_, dans cette histoire, n'est autre que votre propre incertitude. Je me trompe, peut-être. Mais ça y ressemble terriblement et… je trouve ça dommage.

Je ne veux même pas savoir si j'ai touché juste. J'ouvre la portière arrière, plonge vers la banquette pour attraper mon sac et le balance en bandoulière sur mon dos, peut-être un peu trop brutalement pour mes reins encore meurtris, avant de revenir à lui, une dernière fois. Lui qui n'a pas bougé, dont le regard n'a pas vacillé – ou a eu le temps de se reprendre – mais dont les lèvres me paraissent accuser un pli d'amertume encore un peu plus prononcé qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Dans trois jours, je passe ici récupérer Griffy. En début d'après-midi. Je ne vous force à rien, évidemment, mais… je tenais juste à ce que vous le sachiez.

Il incline la tête, lentement. Puis, reculant d'un pas, affiche ce rictus sarcastique qui lui correspond si étroitement.

- Evitez de jongler avec les Beatles, cette fois.

Son regard obscur, aussi impénétrable et incisif qu'un morceau d'obsidienne, une dernière seconde, juste avant qu'il ne rentre dans sa voiture.

Rien qu'un profil derrière une vitre, qui se penche légèrement vers le volant, se renfonce dans le siège alors que le moteur démarre dans un grondement assourdi, voluptueux.

Je me retourne d'un mouvement résolu, réajustant mon sac sur mon épaule avec un vague sourire. Des plus ironiques, lui aussi, pour ne pas être amer.

_Je m'en souviendrai. Connard. _

Je refuse d'écouter les pneus qui font gicler quelques pierres sur la terre détrempée avant d'accrocher le bitume de la route. De prêter plus d'attention à celui qui s'en va. De reconnaître ce sentiment de perte qui s'insinue tout au fond de moi. J'ai infiniment mieux à faire que continuer à me focaliser sur quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de moi.

N'est-ce pas ?

----------------------------------------------------------

_A suivre... _

_Ha ha ha ! Et non, y'a pas de lemon ! C'eut été trop facile, non ?_

_Commentaires, hurlements, insultes, compliments, contestations - en bref reviews diverses et variées - sont comme toujours attendues avec la plus grande impatience :)_

_Désolée d'être aussi longue pour publier, mes personnages ne sont pas toujours évidents à manipuler, et il est devenu urgent que je me concentre en priorité sur mon mémoire, toujours monstrueusement à la bourre. Et ça risque fort de ne pas s'arranger, du moins avant la mi septembre... Je fais de mon mieux !_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_°_

_°_

_°_

_°_

_°_

_°_

_°_

_°_

_°_

_°_

_°_

_°_

(1) Pour ceux qui pourraient être déroutés par cette vision bizarre, c'est une subtile référence au fils _Yellow Submarine_. (eh oui, cette histoire est définitivement placée sous le signe des Beatles !) Vu que ce serait trop long à expliquer dans le détail, et que je l'ai fort opinément trouvé la chose sur youtube, allez jeter un coup d'œil là (sans les espaces, évidemment) : http// www. youtube . com / watch?v11rAemrsKG0

(2) (comme tout le monde l'avait sans doute deviné) : _Monsieur Potter, vous venez pour votre voiture ?_

_Mais, malheureusement, elle n'est pas encore prête._

Merci à Mailyn pour la traduction !


	8. Chapter 8

**Au préalable... : **_Vous vous en souvenez, de cette histoire ? Celle où Harry plante sa voiture sur une plaque de verglas, au bord du lac de Côme, trouve refuge dans un vieux manoir délabré auprès de Snape et parvient, après moult complications, à se retrouver dans le lit de ce dernier ?_

_Voilà, celle-là. _

_Elle n'est pas abandonnée, non non – ce chapitre 8 a juste été _un peu _long à venir, mais l'auteur est toujours en vie et bien décidée à aller jusqu'au bout._

_Au précédent chapitre, donc, notre héros se réveillait dans le lit de son amant d'une nuit, avec le souvenir d'un rêve pour le moins dérangeant (mais en était-ce vraiment un ?), puis était raccompagné au garage pour y louer une voiture, et se faisait plus ou moins envoyer sur les roses par l'élu de ses sens, lorsqu'il évoquait la possibilité de le revoir. (C'est lorsque j'essaie de résumer le schmilblick que je réalise qu'il se passe strictement que dalle, dans cette histoire…)_

**Genre, rating, disclaimer **et compagnie, comme dans les autres chapitres.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You can'****t put your arms around a memory**

**Chapitre 8**

**---------------------------------------**

Trois jours plus tard, le soleil brille toujours en vainqueur lorsque je reviens à Menaggio. Comme si cette foutue tempête de neige ne s'était déchaînée que pour me faire découvrir cette étrange baraque et son tout aussi insolite propriétaire…

Ça fait bizarre, d'être à nouveau ici. La perspective des choses s'inverse soudain – s'inverse _à nouveau_ – dès que se profilent à mes yeux les vieilles pompes à essence sur leur arrière-plan de bric-à-brac confus. Mille fois plus encore lorsque je stoppe à côté d'elles la Fiat de location, et que Paddy, fidèle au rendez-vous, se précipite vers moi dans un froufroutement de longs poils crasseux.

Au bout de quelques heures seulement en la compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, tout ce que j'avais vécu sur les rives du lac de Côme – la neige oppressante, la villa délabrée et ses fantasmagories obscures, mes terreurs nocturnes, Snape lui-même, son amertume sarcastique, sa froideur élégante, la fièvre de ses caresses et la maladresse de nos derniers rapports – ne m'apparaissait déjà plus que comme une parenthèse irréelle, un rêve éveillé teinté d'un relent de cauchemar et d'inabouti. Et pourtant, en retrouvant ces lieux, c'est mon séjour milanais qui semble soudain se flouer… comme si le monde réel, les éléments mêmes de ma vie ordinaire, glissaient à leur tour, à nouveau, dans une autre dimension.

C'est peut-être en partie pour cela que je n'ai rien raconté à mes amis. Rien que le plus strict nécessaire : l'accident, à cause du verglas, le refuge trouvé dans une vieille villa du lac, auprès d'un type solitaire et distant, les difficultés pour faire réparer Griffy, et c'est à peu près tout. Rien de l'atmosphère de ce manoir, de Snape lui-même, de l'insaisissable relation esquissée entre nous deux… jusqu'à ce chien si semblable à celui de Sirius dont j'ai tu l'existence, conférant à ces deux jours l'apparence d'une banale mésaventure de voyage, aux détails trop inconsistants pour être retenus.

Inconsistants… le mot n'est peut-être pas si loin de la vérité, au fond. Vis-à-vis du monde dans lequel je venais de rentrer, dans lequel ils n'avaient pas leur place, c'est bel et bien de consistance dont ils manquaient.

Les passer sous silence m'évitait de leur en accorder d'avantage, mais j'ignore si c'était pour _me_ protéger _d'eux_ ou pour _les_ protéger _en moi_…

Au bout du compte, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir réussi à convaincre Hermione que cet intermède inopiné avait été aussi banal, que je ne leur taisais pas quelque chose – et quelque chose qui m'avait marqué – mais elle n'a posé aucune question. Parce que c'est elle, et que si elle a toujours eu une sorte de don pour discerner les silences qui dissimulent de ceux qui n'ont rien à dire, elle a acquis assez de maturité pour apprendre à les respecter. Ou elle me connaît depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'avec moi, la méthode inquisitrice est aussi efficace qu'une paire de gifles sur les joues d'un mort.

Au moins, pendant ces deux jours et demie, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de me forcer pour ne pas penser à _lui_. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant lui échapper : il était là, avec le reste, tout au fond, peut-être d'autant plus présent qu'il se dissimulait à ma conscience. Je m'en rends compte, à présent – après coup.

Je m'en rends compte parce que son image, ses paroles, jusqu'au moindre de ses gestes, me reviennent bien trop ostensiblement, en ce lieu qui leur a servi de décor, pour qu'ils aient jamais été réellement effacés. Je m'en rends compte, surtout, à certains détails de mon comportement – ces détails que Hermione n'a pas pu manquer de noter… Un, surtout. Un qui me fait foutûment enrager, lorsque j'y repense.

Le soir du réveillon, nous étions six – notre trio complété d'Angelina Johnson, une vieille amie du lycée, de sa copine du moment, Cho Chang, une chinoise jolie comme un cœur et plutôt sympa une fois décoincée par l'alcool, et de son cousin milanais, Blaise Zabini.

Blaise…

Fruit de l'union entre une haïtienne anglicisée et un italien pure souche. Preuve ultime que la nature a parfois des coups de génie - et j'exagère à peine.

Peau couleur de marron glacé, pommettes acérées sous deux yeux en amande mi incisifs mi voluptueux, lèvres sensuelles, corps de statue grecque et cul michelangelesque.

Aussi hétéro que moi.

De quoi convertir à Sodome toutes les légions du Vieux Barbu.

Et c'est là que le bât blesse. Plutôt rudement, même.

Parce que ce type, le moi que je connais – le moi que je fréquente depuis plus de vingt-deux ans, ce qui certes n'est pas énorme mais largement suffisant pour développer quelques habitudes – aurait tout mis en œuvre pour l'amener dans son lit. Plus généralement parlant, pour se le faire ; dans un lit ou ailleurs, telle n'est pas la question.

Et là, que dalle. Rien, niet, nada.

J'ai bien remarqué qu'il était splendide, évidemment, certaines de nos conversations, de nos regards ou de nos gestes ont même pu avoir un arrière-goût de flirt, mais nous en sommes restés là. Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie, au fond – alors que bon sang, ce n'est même pas humain de ne pas avoir enviede… _ça_ ! Et je n'ai même pas réalisé, sur le coup, que je n'agissais pas comme tout le monde, à commencer par moi-même, aurait pu s'y attendre.

Ce n'est qu'hier soir, lorsqu'ils sont revenus nous dire au revoir et qu'Angie, mi-figue mi-raisin, m'a demandé si j'étais amoureux pour n'avoir rien entrepris sur la personne de son cousin, que j'ai eu l'impression de recevoir une claque.

Je ne suis pas amoureux de _qui que ce soit_, cela soit clair. Ce serait une absurdité.

Mais ce qui, dans sa bouche, n'était pas grand-chose de plus qu'une boutade, a fini par prendre dans mon esprit une importance quelque peu dérangeante – non tant la forme d'une question précise, que celle d'un terreau propice à l'éclosion de quelques interrogations plus vagues…

Bien sûr, je pourrais me trouver tout un tas de bonnes raisons – c'était avant tout une soirée entre potes, avec mes deux meilleurs amis que je n'avais pas vus depuis longtemps, l'ambiance n'était pas précisément, voire pas du tout, à la drague, je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme, plus ou moins enrhumé…

Ouep.

En un sens, ce n'est pas faux. Mais au fond de moi, une petite voix autoritaire reste persuadée que le facteur « Snape » est également à prendre en compte dans l'équation.

Et l'idée d'avoir laissé passer un type comme Blaise à cause d'un type comme Snape a tout de même quelque chose d'extrêmement frustrant.

L'idée d'avoir laissé le souvenir _inconscient_ de Snape influer en quoi que ce soit sur mon comportement est encore plus dérangeante, mais le pire, j'ai attendu de revenir ici pour le ressentir.

Le pire, je crois bien que c'est cela : cette quasi certitude d'être parfaitement capable de lui retomber illico dans les bras, si jamais il lui vient l'envie de pointer son nez crochu et son visage blafard du côté de ce foutu garage au moment où j'y suis.

Du coup, dès mon arrivée, je ne peux m'empêcher de guetter subrepticement la présence ou l'approche de la Guilietta, partagé entre l'espoir fervent de ne jamais la revoir, et le désir tout aussi intense de la découvrir dans les parages, une fois de plus – tout en essayant de me convaincre que je m'en contrefous royalement, quoi que fasse son maudit propriétaire.

Et bien sûr, ce que je ressens en constatant son absence n'a rien à voir avec le moindre sentiment de déception ou de soulagement. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ni les deux à la fois.

(Pitoyable tentative, vouée dès le premier instant au plus lamentable échec…)

-

Au moins, les démarches pour rendre la Fiat et récupérer Griffy ont le mérite de détourner mon attention pendant un bon moment. Le plus jeune des garagistes – toujours fidèle à son bandana rouge – est seul présent, et une fois l'échange et la vérification des voitures effectués, il met dix bonnes minutes à retrouver les papiers d'assurance enfouis à des profondeurs géologiques sous le fatras innommable du bureau, avant de m'annoncer qu'il faut attendre le patron pour tout finaliser, vu que lui-même ne comprend rien à cette paperasserie. Comme je me révèle rapidement incapable de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, surtout dans une langue que je maîtrise aussi mal, la conversation finit par s'orienter sur les différents concerts de métal auxquels nous avons pu assister – sujet bateau par excellence, mais toujours utile pour meubler les silences inconfortables, et au moins, Judas Priest, Twisted Sister, Iron Maiden ou Scorpions sont des mots qui se comprennent dans toutes les langues.

Au résultat, il s'est écoulé une bonne heure depuis mon arrivée lorsque je ressors enfin de la petite pièce glaciale, clefs en main, délesté d'une fort regrettable partie de mes économies de l'automne et maugréant déjà à l'idée d'une longue et pénible route en direction de Lucerne où je voudrais faire étape pour la nuit. Rien ne me presse réellement – il faut que je sois de retour à Edinburgh au plus tard dans une semaine, pour l'anniversaire de Remus, ce qui me laisse encore le temps de flâner un minimum – mais je n'ai strictement aucune envie de m'attarder dans les environs, aussi somptueux puissent-ils s'avérer sous le soleil.

Je suis raccompagné jusqu'à ma voiture par un Paddy à la queue frétillante, visiblement peu impatient de se séparer de moi – Paddy qui s'appelle en fait Attila, ce qui lui correspond plutôt bien, j'en conviens, mais je suis incapable de démordre du surnom que je lui ai attribué à sa première apparition – et je m'apprête à me détourner de lui pour ouvrir la portière lorsque je le vois s'immobiliser, oreilles tendues vers la route dont ne tarde pas à provenir un bruit de moteur.

Qui n'est _pas_ le ronronnement caractéristique de la Guilietta.

Je ne suis _pas_ déçu.

_Ni_ soulagé.

D'ailleurs, je ne me suis _pas _tendu vers ce bruit pour chercher à l'identifier. Nullement.

(Reste-t-il encore une âme charitable que je parvienne à convaincre ?)

Une voiture rouge apparaît au détour du virage et j'achève avec un tantinet d'agressivité le geste que j'avais entamé. Mon sac, sur la banquette arrière. Ma bouteille d'eau… dans mon sac, évidemment. Sac péniblement rapatrié de la banquette arrière. Poche de droite ou de gauche ? Du milieu – je l'y ai rangée il y a à peine une heure. Sac re-balancé sur la banquette arrière. Siège… rapproché du volant – je hais lorsque quelqu'un de grand conduit ma voiture, j'ai plus que jamais l'impression d'être un nain lorsque j'y reprends place. Rétroviseurs… réglés.

OK.

Bon.

J'ai oublié quelque chose, je le sens, je le sais.

Ma musique.

Dans la boite à gants, il y a quoi ? Les Beatles, certainement pas. Mahler… bof. Jefferson Airplane… non plus. J'ai envie d'écouter du heavy, moi, maintenant.

Et mes cassettes de heavy sont dans le coffre.

Ressortons.

Paddy est toujours à côté de la voiture, et me contemple d'un air qui me semble vaguement interrogateur alors que j'en fais le tour pour aller fouiller dans mon bordel et en extirper quelques albums. A nouveau, il dresse les oreilles et pousse vers la route un jappement bref, auquel je prends soin de ne prêter aucune attention.

Une Mercedes noire passe devant nous alors que je me réinstalle au volant. J'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, et j'entreprends de régler un peu mieux le rétroviseur dont l'angle mort me semble trop important alors que le chien se remet à aboyer.

Une voiture blanche, cette fois, qui tourne dans notre direction et s'arrête devant l'une des pompes à essence, accrochant au passage un éclat de lumière à son pare-brise.

_Mes lunettes de soleil._

Je me retourne vers mon sac et entreprend une nouvelle exploration, pour la forme, mais je suis à peu près certain que je les ai laissées dans le bureau et ne tarde donc pas à remettre pied à terre, saluant d'un signe de tête la jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés qui vient de sortir de son véhicule et se penche déjà pour gratouiller la tête de Paddy. Le regard de plus en plus perplexe que me jette celui-ci m'arrache un demi sourire ironique, alors que je me dirige d'un pas vif vers le baraquement de parpaings.

_C'est ça, les humains, mon vieux. Ca passe la moitié de son temps à oublier des trucs idiots, et ça perd le reste à courir après…_

Le bureau est vide mais mes lunettes sont bien là, à demi dissimulées par deux piles de dossiers échevelés sur la petite table que domine une gigantesque affiche Ferrari. Lorsque je ressors, Bandana Rouge est en train de servir sa blonde et jolie cliente – avec, ô surprise, beaucoup plus d'empressement qu'il n'en a mis pour s'occuper de mon propre cas. Leurs silhouettes se découpent en ombres chinoises dans le soleil et le chien se prélasse toujours sous les doigts apparemment experts de la demoiselle, sans même réagir lorsque passe sur la route une voiture grise.

Une voiture grise, suivie d'une…

Tonnerre de Zeus.

Mon cœur _ne vient pas _d'effectuer une descente en piqué jusqu'au fond de mon estomac.

La Guilietta approche avec une lenteur presque impériale qui semble décomposer les mouvements des reflets sur la carrosserie noire, puis, dans un craquèlement de graviers écrasés, elle vient se ranger non loin du petit groupe, juste de l'autre côté des pompes à essence.

Paddy se tend, un grondement sourd au bord de la gueule, soudain indifférent aux caresses de la jeune femme qui pourtant le retient, le rappelle à l'ordre d'une voix claire, légèrement amusée, peut-être vaguement agacée aussi – une voix qui résonne dans l'air froid comme le tintement d'un cristal. Je continue à avancer vers eux, nonchalamment, essayant de ne pas focaliser mon attention sur le visage aux traits incisifs qui se profile derrière la vitre – qui se détourne soudain et dont je croise le regard, une fraction de seconde, juste avant que ne s'ouvre la portière. Mais je ne peux pas ignorer le frisson d'anticipation qui glisse le long de mon dos, à cet instant précis – pas plus que je ne suis capable de faire disparaître ce demi sourire que je sens sur mes lèvres, et qu'il risque de trouver un tantinet impertinent.

Tant pis pour lui, il l'aura bien cherché – à me jeter de manière aussi cavalière avant de s'introduire de force dans mon subconscient pour y chambouler les fondements mêmes de ma nature profonde ! Bien que bêtement réjoui par sa présence, je ne me sens pas d'humeur excessivement charitable envers sa noble personne…

Il vient de sortir de sa voiture, maigre silhouette altière drapée d'un long manteau noir, autour de laquelle la lumière semble soudain devenir trop violente, trop crue. C'est étrange, cette impression que je ressens en le voyant là – comme s'il y avait un antagonisme fondamental entre le soleil et lui, et que leur réunion ne puisse être qu'une lutte… l'un cherchant à écraser et l'autre à ignorer, à passer outre, à ne surtout rien retenir de tant d'éclat. Jusqu'à ses cheveux, d'un noir toujours aussi profond et presque sans reflets, qui viennent ombrer son visage et me le dissimulent à demi. Il ne me regarde pas, se tourne vers le duo pour échanger quelques mots avec la jeune femme et je l'entends distinctement demander au garagiste un bidon d'huile pour son moteur. Tiens donc.

Je m'appuie négligemment au capot de Griffy, attendant la suite, sans me gêner pour le dévorer des yeux. Je _sais_ que cette attitude le met mal à l'aise, et en cet instant j'adore ça.

Et le moment se fige. S'éternise dans un silence qui ne peut être que tension, où se détache chaque être.

Nous deux.

Lui, immobile, farouchement indifférent, les bras croisés et le profil altier, résolument détourné de moi. Résolument inaccessible, mais sa seule présence est une brèche dans son armure et nous en sommes aussi conscient l'un que l'autre.

Moi, immobile aussi malgré mes doigts qui jouent avec le porte-clef, mon sourire qui n'en finit pas de se moquer et de s'impatienter, et mon regard insistant qui nous relie, qu'_il_ le veuille ou non, en un fil presque tangible.

Et puis les autres, à présent silencieux, qui se détachent sans relief sous la lumière du soleil, comme une fresque sur un mur délavé, un élément du décor secondaire, presque déphasé et pourtant indissociable de la scène qui s'y joue.

Quelques minutes, tout au plus. Sans doute moins – le temps pour un réservoir de se remplir, et le mouvement reprend, une voix claque en italien, annonçant je ne sais trop quoi, Snape acquiesce d'un bref mouvement d'épaules, le garagiste et sa cliente s'éloignent vers le bureau dans un staccato assourdi de hauts talons sur le sol glacé. Et il se tourne enfin vers moi, pour de bon. Résolument.

Ses prunelles couleur d'obsidienne me toisent, incisives et expectatives – mon sourire railleur l'agace et il semble m'enjoindre de le remplacer par des mots, quels qu'ils soient. Puisque lui-même a fait le premier pas.

C'est un peu facile, peut-être, mais de ces facilités avec lesquelles il faut bien savoir composer pour parvenir à ses fins. Collant une baffe mentale à mon orgueil vaguement protestataire, je

me décide à quitter mon poste pour approcher l'ennemi – sans renoncer au sourire, tout de même, trop bien assorti à la question qui franchit alors mes lèvres d'un air plus badin que concerné :

- Vous en aviez réellement besoin, de cette huile moteur ?

Il me regarde, droit dans les yeux. Impérial. Je soutiens, du haut de ma fierté. Malicieux, surtout. Aguicheur, un peu.

- Pour être parfaitement honnête, il m'en reste deux bouteilles au fond de mon garage.

Et là, je me marre. La manière dont il vient de dire ça, avec cette sorte de dignité glaciale et imperturbable, signe ma défaite. J'ai soudain envie de l'agripper par le col de son manteau pour lui rouler un patin, ici et maintenant, sur cette esplanade de terre battue par le vent froid, offerte à tous les regards.

Je m'abstiens.

Je ne tiens pas à finir mes jours si jeune, sous les roues meurtrières d'une voiture inconnue, loin de tous mes amis et du monde civilisé.

- Ca me fait plaisir, de vous revoir, je me contente d'avouer à mon tour, parce que ma spontanéité refuse malgré tout d'abdiquer, et que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de l'y forcer.

Snape acquiesce à mes paroles, d'un geste infime que je ne pense pas abusif de traduire comme une réciproque. Il n'esquissera pas un geste en ma direction, ce n'est pas même un réel sourire qui se profile au coin de sa bouche, mais son regard sur moi s'est fait plus chaud. Infiniment moins réservé – maîtrisé – comme si ces quelques mots venaient de rompre une barrière au fond de lui – et bon Dieu, que j'aime ça !

- Vous comptiez quitter Menaggio aujourd'hui ?

Je hoche la tête.

- C'était mon intention, oui. Mais je ne suis plus à une improvisation près.

Les mots en resteront là pour l'instant. L'essentiel de ce que nous avons à nous dire n'a pas besoin d'eux pour s'affirmer, et nos yeux ne conservent aucune équivoque. Il me désire autant que j'ai envie de lui, et nous ne voulons pas perdre l'instant, la chance unique et dernière de nous rapprocher l'un de l'autre encore une fois – peut-être pour faire de notre rencontre hasardeuse quelque chose de voulu et de pleinement accompli, peut-être juste pour un adieu digne de ce nom. Ce serait sans doute l'idéal, mais au fond nous n'en savons trop rien. Moi, du moins. Je ne veux même pas le savoir, en réalité – pas pour le moment.

Son regard m'électrise – et puis soudain il se fige, se détourne dans un masque de froideur un peu vacillante. Le garagiste revient, un bidon à la main, escorté de la jeune femme dont je n'ai pas même entendu claquer les élégants talons. Elle lance un au revoir général accompagné d'un joli petit sourire avant de se glisser dans sa voiture, et nous lui répondons plus ou moins machinalement alors que Snape sort son portefeuille d'une poche intérieure. En tire quelques billets qu'il tend à Bandana Rouge en échange de l'huile. L'amusement qu'il intercepte alors dans mon regard trouve un écho au fond du sien, et ses lèvres s'étirent en un arc ironique, me donnant derechef envie de les lui dévorer sur place.

Au lieu de quoi, pour nous donner une contenance face au type qui nous observe depuis son retour avec une certaine suspicion, je demande d'un air intéressé – sous lequel nous sommes seuls à saisir le sarcasme – si sa voiture en consomme beaucoup, d'huile. Ancienne comme elle est.

Il me répond que non, pas tant qu'on pourrait le croire, le moteur étant bien entretenu. J'affirme que c'est quand même une sacrée belle bagnole, le garagiste renchérit, rajoute quelques considérations mécaniques sur ledit moteur, puis se décide finalement à repartir vers d'autres préoccupations.

Le dernier regard que me jette Snape avant se s'installer sur son siège est une invitation parfaitement claire, avec un reste d'amusement tout au fond, et comme un zeste de défi.

Les mots sont toujours aussi superflus.

Je souris, et regagne Griffy. Les dés sont jetés…

------------------------------------------------

15h 43 au cadran de ma montre, consulté presque par inadvertance alors que je tournais mon volant.

Devant moi, la Guilietta a disparu entre les arbres, au virage du chemin de terre cabossé qu'illuminent les rayons du soleil déjà déclinant, et je franchis à mon tour les deux bornes de pierre érodées par le temps ; les hautes grilles de fer forgé, laissées largement ouvertes pour moi.

Bruce Dickinson assène que la vérité de toute prédiction est toujours entre nos mains, et c'est étrangement bon de revenir ici. La grande maison, là au bout, a perdu le pouvoir de me faire peur, et son propriétaire est à moi – au moins pour une soirée, une nuit de plus, et c'est tout ce qui importe en cet instant…

Quelques minutes après, je le retrouve en haut du perron, d'où il m'a fait signe de me garer à côté de sa voiture, dans les anciennes écuries. La serrure est déjà déverrouillée et je franchis le seuil sur ses talons, beaucoup plus proche de lui qu'il ne serait nécessaire, juste assez pour sentir ce subtil et indéfinissable parfum de ses cheveux, de sa peau, qui me rappelle nos étreintes de l'autre nuit avec plus de force que jamais.

Et puis, soudain, ses mains sont sur mes hanches et nous nous embrassons, plaqués l'un à l'autre contre la porte à peine refermée. Et une fois de plus j'oublie tout, jusqu'au lieu où nous sommes, tout ce qui n'est pas cet homme, et ce baiser, et ce frémissement qu'ils font naître à eux deux dans le creux de mes reins, dans chaque parcelle de mon corps…

-----------------------------------------

Bien plus tard. Le matelas s'enfonce comme un sable mouvant sous mon dos et les couleurs – vert Véronèse, amarante et vieil or – se fondent en tourbillon noyé de pénombre devant mes yeux incapables de se fixer… Mon souffle cherche à se reprendre et le sien en semble l'écho, juste à côté de moi, assez près pour faire frissonner quelques cheveux au creux de mon cou – sensation intime et exquise dont je ne prends conscience que peu à peu. Nos corps se sont séparés mais sa main reste posée sur ma poitrine, comme pour en capturer les palpitations erratiques… ou juste abandonnée, inconsciemment… Point d'ancrage entre nous deux, qui perdure alors même que se dissipent lentement les brumes de la jouissance – point de vie brûlante contre la froideur de la pièce, qui cherche furtivement à reprendre ses droits sur ma peau satinée de sueur… Instinctivement, mes propres doigts viennent s'y apposer, désireux de renforcer la sensation ; ils jouent avec le contact heurté des os, sous la peau fine, un peu sèche, et ma tête roule de côté, sur mon bras replié derrière elle, dans lequel un vague engourdissement commence à s'installer.

A quelques centimètres de moi, les yeux noirs m'observent, et cillent légèrement lorsque les miens plongent dans leurs profondeurs. Des uns aux autres, on doit pouvoir trouver le même trouble, la même ivresse déclinante et déjà ravivée d'une pointe de désir.

Mon corps suit le chemin de ma tête. La chaleur de Snape irradie contre moi, elle me donne envie de me couler plus étroitement entre ses bras… ou juste de rester là, à quelques centimètres de lui, le temps qu'elle exacerbe cette tension naissante… Sa main a suivi mon mouvement, a glissé dans mon dos où elle erre avec une lenteur insidieuse, juste le long de ma colonne vertébrale – un contact d'une étrange et sensuelle douceur auquel je me laisse aller un moment, fermant les yeux avec un soupir qui doit ressembler à un ronronnement, avant de les rouvrir au bout de quelques secondes, parce que les siens me manquent déjà, parce que voir son visage est presque un besoin. Et il y a déjà quelque chose d'un peu plus prédateur en eux, lorsque je les retrouve. Quelque chose qui ravive le frémissement, tout au fond de moi.

Ma main, qui s'était posée sur son épaule, s'élève pour retracer le contour anguleux de sa mâchoire, l'affleurement acéré de ses pommettes, repoussant au passage quelques mèches obscures qui balafraient la pâleur de ses joues légèrement râpeuses. Et je le trouve infiniment mieux que beau lorsqu'un demi sourire vient aiguiser le coin de ses lèvres, presque sous mes doigts, lorsque sa paume vient épouser pour de bon la cambrure de mes reins, juste au dessus d'un long frisson. Alors, d'un geste soudain auquel il ne s'attend pas, je le repousse, nous fais basculer l'un sur l'autre, moi sur lui, nos jambes entremêlées et nos regards à nouveau ancrés l'un à l'autre.

Dans l'ombre du sien, s'est allumé un éclat plus ardent qui me dévore, et me donne envie d'être dévoré. Je sais qu'il ne tardera pas à inverser la position – il n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire bien longtemps – mais je profite de mon avantage pour venir effleurer sa gorge de mon souffle. Sa gorge, le coin de sa joue et enfin ses lèvres, puis sa mâchoire à nouveau, l'allumant délibérément jusqu'à ce que ses doigts viennent s'accrocher à mes cheveux pour me forcer à concrétiser le contact, en un baiser qui immédiatement se redouble, s'approfondit, se prolonge encore et encore, et nous cloue l'un à l'autre, moi à lui, sa tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller et mon crâne tenaillé à me faire mal…

Et lorsque nous nous séparons enfin, le souffle court, lorsqu'il m'attrape par les épaules pour me renverser à mon tour sur le matelas, et que je me retrouve dominé par son corps – ce corps aux muscles secs, aux veines légèrement saillantes sous la peau de cire, trop maigre et pourtant d'une étrange et nerveuse puissance – je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres asséchées, en un geste semi machinal, semi aguicheur, et je souris. J'ai l'impression que je ne cesserai jamais d'avoir envie de lui…

Lui qui se penche vers moi, trop lentement, et au creux de mon oreille murmure ce mot, d'une voix plus rauque que jamais :

- Insatiable…

Il peut bien parler pour nous deux.

----------------------------------------------

Plus tard encore, les cheveux humides d'une douche rapide, nous nous installons face à face à la table de la cuisine. Snape a improvisé un gratin à base de pâtes, de coppa et de parmesan, et a consenti à me laisser préparer la salade pendant qu'il mettait le couvert et débouchait une bouteille de Graves.

Nous formerions presque une parfaite image de couple, tous les deux, assis dans la lumière dorée du vieux lustre de bronze pour partager notre dîner, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit très judicieux de le faire remarquer. L'idée devrait d'ailleurs m'horrifier, sans doute, mais je ne parviens qu'à la trouver amusante. Je me sens bien, dans un état de fatigue latente qui me détend plus qu'elle ne m'affaiblit, et semble nimber chaque chose, chaque sensation, d'une brume infime qui les estompe et les renforce à la fois…

La fraîcheur de la pièce est une caresse contre ma peau et le vin est superbe. Rond, subtil et long en bouche, il se boit comme un baiser, et finit par orienter la conversation, plus ou moins. Une conversation qui ne cesse de s'interrompre et de reprendre, entrecoupée de silences plus apaisés que maladroits. C'est étrange de constater à quel point il est soudain devenu facile de parler avec cet homme – Severus, le prénom que je commence à peine à découvrir roule dans mon palais comme une gorgée de ce Bordeaux savoureux – dès lors que nous nous restreignons à ces simples évocations plus ou moins anecdotiques, qui s'affichent impersonnelles mais en révèlent finalement plus qu'elles ne le croient sur un mode de vie, un caractère.

Où qu'il aille, il ne semble fréquenter que les bons restaurants, ceux qui impliquent un raffinement certain des plats et du service – ceux-là même que Sirius et Remus m'ont appris à apprécier et que je m'offre encore dès que je peux me le permettre. Il a visité de nombreuses villes à travers l'Europe entière ; il les aime pour leur architecture, leurs musées, leurs bibliothèques, leurs œuvres d'art, mais semble éprouver une répugnance quasi instinctive pour toutes les activités humaines qui s'y développent – pour le bruit, la promiscuité, l'agitation incessante. Et il répond par l'affirmative, avec même comme une certaine délectation, lorsque je lui fais remarquer qu'il lui faudrait une cité morte, débarrassée de toute humanité et n'en conservant que les chefs d'œuvres. Riche en perspectives, en interprétations, l'idée a quelque chose de fascinant, et nous la filons un moment, avant de plonger dans un nouveau silence, vaguement rêveur pour ma part.

Le gratin touche à sa fin. Je me ressers une dernière fois puis relève la manche de mon pull, un peu trop ample et longue, pour passer le plat à Snape, de l'autre côté de la table. Et soudain, ses doigts encerclent mon avant bras sur lequel ses prunelles viennent de se poser, juste avant que je ne l'enlève. Je me suis figé, surpris par la brusquerie du geste, mais le laisse faire, intrigué… Son pouce soulève la piécette d'argent gravée des initiales SB qui prolonge le fermoir de ma gourmette, et je me surprends un instant à craindre sa réaction – mais il délaisse presque aussitôt le bijou hérité de Sirius pour le mince tatouage en forme d'éclair qui vient zébrer le creux de mon poignet, juste en dessous. Un reliquat de ma glorieuse adolescence et de ma découverte émerveillée des fantaisies androgynes de Ziggy Stardust…

Severus la contemple quelques secondes sans rien dire, les yeux étrécis, comme s'il cherchait à identifier le symbole, et sa question soudaine me prend complètement au dépourvu.

- Après les Beatles, David Bowie ?

- Vous connaissez ?!

Je dois afficher un air parfaitement idiot, mais vu le personnage, j'étais loin de m'attendre à ce qu'il soit en mesure de faire le rapprochement.

- Plus ou moins, oui…

Il marque une pause infime, et je profite de ce qu'il desserre son étreinte pour récupérer mon bras.

- Cela signifie donc que je suis tombé juste ?

- J'avais à peine quinze ans…

J'ai dit ça par réflexe, un peu comme une justification face à l'éclair d'amusement, ou d'ironie, que j'ai vu passer au fond de ses yeux – et je trouve immédiatement ma réaction puérile. Mais son sourcil soudain arqué soulève une autre question.

- Vos parents vous ont laissé faire ?

- Je ne les ai jamais connus.

C'est une information que j'ai depuis longtemps appris à formuler d'un ton égal, presque désinvolte, dans une vaine tentative pour en atténuer la portée – parce que la compassion, voire l'apitoiement qu'elle génère chez la plupart des gens m'a toujours mis mal à l'aise. Mais Snape, lui, se contente d'un bref regard incisif, juste dans le mien. Son visage reste neutre, et je peux enchaîner, comme si de rien n'était.

- Disons que… l'initiative a assez vivement déplu à mon oncle – qui tenait Bowie pour « une espèce de tantouze à la tête de rat crevé », et pour qui les tatouages étaient réservés aux voyous des bas-fonds – et que ma tante a cru pendant des mois que j'avais viré skinhead. Mais de toute façon, mon but n'était pas précisément de leur plaire.

Je ponctue mes paroles d'un sourire amusé. A présent que ce temps est bel et bien révolu, je préfère en rire qu'en pleurer – une autre chose, encore, que m'a apprise mon parrain…

- Vous semblez avoir été élevé par des gens charmants.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Le silence se réinstalle, quelques secondes, le temps que je vide mon verre d'un fond de Graves endormi. Que je jette à mon tour un coup d'œil à cette balafre noire en éclair qui m'a valu son lot de douleur, assorti d'une bonne correction et de pas mal de disputes, mais pour laquelle je conserve une sorte de tendresse nostalgique.

- Sirius, lui, s'est contenté de me balancer que j'aurais dû me la faire sur le front, pour plus de réalisme. Ça l'avait plutôt amusé…

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai dit ça – d'une certaine manière, c'est sorti tout seul, machinalement, parce que je pensais à lui et que sa réaction fait partie de l'histoire, en représente le côté le plus léger. Cependant, je crois bien que j'avais aussi envie – besoin – de prononcer son nom une nouvelle fois devant Snape. Pour voir…

C'est tout vu. Son visage s'est vaguement fermé, ou assombri, et l'ange qui passe entre nous deux a la subtilité d'un convoi militaire. L'espace d'une seconde, je suis sur le point de m'excuser, mais je parviens à m'abstenir – il ne manquerait plus que ça ! – juste avant que l'homme mystère n'interrompe le fil de mes pensées :

- En même temps, il était plutôt mal placé pour critiquer ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas ?

(Si je me mets dans la tête, une bonne fois pour toutes, qu'il va automatiquement me sortir la dernière réplique à laquelle je m'attends, peut-être réussirais-je à suivre un minimum ?)

Il me faut quelques instants avant de réaliser que ces mots, bien que maladroits, sont le fruit d'un effort réel pour ne pas laisser ma remarque s'enliser dans ce silence inconfortable, et je hoche la tête avec un sourire un peu confus.

- En effet, oui.

Cela signifie donc qu'il a été assez proche de Sirius pour voir ces dessins étranges gravés sur sa poitrine – et qu'il l'a connu au-delà de Hogwarts, puisque c'est peu après en être sorti qu'il m'a dit se les être fait tatouer…

En face de moi, Snape pousse un bref soupir, peut-être agacé, peut-être résigné, comme s'il avait parfaitement conscience des questions qui agitent à présent mon cerveau.

- C'était un vague cousin du côté de ma mère. Nous avons été obligés de nous voir un peu trop souvent, dans le cadre familial et jusqu'en pension. Nous nous sommes mutuellement infligé tous les coups bas et les mesquineries dont sont capables deux gamins aux caractères trop antagonistes pour pouvoir s'entendre sur quoi que ce soit, mais aussi bornés l'un que l'autre. L'adolescence n'a fait qu'empirer les choses, et vous trouveriez offensant tout ce que je pourrais dire de plus à son sujet.

Le ton se veut courtois, mais il reste froid et surtout sans réplique. La manoeuvre, somme toute, est habile : juste de quoi imposer silence à ma curiosité, sans rien lui dévoiler de réellement consistant – j'applaudirais presque, mais me contente de m'incliner avec un hochement de tête pensif, avant de réorienter la conversation vers un sujet moins brûlant.

Au moins, je suis fixé sur quelques points – à propos desquels mes élucubrations n'étaient pas si extravagantes. Et il faut reconnaître que j'ai tout sauf envie d'entendre des vérités désagréables sur Sirius – même si me tenaille toujours le désir sans doute paradoxal d'en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est exactement passé entre eux deux.

Et je suppose que de la part de Snape, ce petit discours peut déjà être considéré comme une forme d'ouverture non négligeable… même si j'en retire surtout un très net sentiment de frustration.

------------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus loin, au salon.

La nuit nous enveloppe comme un cocon, et un vieil électrophone continue de tourner dans le vide, ses symphonies évanouies depuis longtemps, après avoir accompagné nos soupirs. La scène est d'un cliché délicieux et Severus se débat contre mon regard enjôleur, visiblement gêné, ou tout au moins confus.

Il est encore à demi allongé sur le divan, face à la cheminée. Nu, ou peu s'en faut – sa chemise a bien trouvé le moyen de faire de la résistance, mais elle en dévoile assez pour rester acceptable. L'éclairage indirect – ces flammes mourantes qu'il faudrait ranimer, quelques rares lampes égarées dans la pièce trop vaste – sculpte son corps d'ombres incertaines, parfois mouvantes, lovées aux contours des os saillants, des muscles effilés. L'esquisse d'une épaule, les clavicules profondément marquées, quelques côtes tout juste suggérées, la mince vallée au centre de son torse, le ventre plat, presque creux, le nombril ponctuant cette ligne de poils noirs et fins qui mène jusqu'à l'obscure toison où repose son sexe lourd, les hanches étroites et anguleuses…

Un spectacle auquel certains de mes instincts, qu'un peu de bonne volonté pourrait qualifier d'artistiques, sont incapable de résister.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas…

Evidemment, lui, il ne comprend pas mon regard, mon désir. Ils le mettent mal à l'aise – parce qu'ils accordent trop d'importance à ce corps qu'il n'apprécie sans doute pas. Parce qu'ils l'exposent, trop ostensiblement. Lui, il voudrait se rhabiller, refermer cette chemise sur sa poitrine nerveuse, enfouir ses jambes dans le pantalon qui gisait à côté du canapé et que j'ai consciencieusement repoussé hors de sa portée. Je ne lâcherai pas prise.

- J'en ai envie. Vraiment. S'il te plait…

Envie ressemble à un euphémisme. C'est presque un besoin, qui s'est emparé de moi à mesure que je reprenais mon souffle, que le désir apaisé laissait place à une autre vision de lui. Et que je réalisais soudain que demain, à la même heure, nous nous serions déjà certainement quittés, peut-être pour ne plus jamais nous revoir… J'ai déjà son visage, esquisses et portrait, sur plusieurs feuilles éparses ; il me faut à présent son corps tout entier.

En recomposer l'architecture heurtée, si belle à sa manière – celle d'un Christ médiéval ou d'un nu d'El Greco, plus puissante que ne le seraient des courbes plus parfaites… Retracer ces détails que j'ai longuement, minutieusement appris et que je ne veux pas voir tomber dans l'oubli. Les caresser sur le papier d'un morceau de fusain, comme je les ai caressés de mes yeux, de mes mains et de mes lèvres, durant cette longue et trop courte soirée.

Mais ce ne sont certainement pas là des arguments que je puisse lui opposer – la comparaison avec une peinture espagnole du XVIe siècle a même de fortes chances de ne pas être considérée comme flatteuse. Je change donc de tactique avec un petit sourire moqueur, pour contourner sa pudeur, espérant qu'il saisira l'allusion.

- Je te promets qu'il ne sortira pas de ma chambre.

Un sourcil s'élève, vaguement scandalisé.

- J'espère bien !

- C'est donc un accord !

J'avoue lui avoir quelque peu coupé la parole et il tente une dernière rebuffade, sans grande conviction.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

Mon sourire s'élargit et il soupire, de manière un peu trop ostensible pour être honnête. Agacé, mais certainement pas autant qu'il le devrait – qu'il le voudrait. Résigné, déjà. Peut-être depuis le début. Il se redresse, en un mouvement qui fait ramper les ombres sur sa peau, pour trouver une position un peu plus confortable au creux des coussins, et me toise d'un regard impérial, relativement peu amène. Son attitude est sans doute composée avec soin, comme un écran à sa gène, mais elle parvient presque à le rendre impressionnant. Presque… peut-être ne suis-je pas très objectif, après tout.

- Je te préviens que je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer les Endymion sur canapé pendant le reste de la soirée. Et remet une bûche dans la cheminée avant que nous n'attrapions la mort.

_Si tu fais ce que je veux, tes désirs sont des ordres, mon cœur…_

---------------------------------------

La nuit.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Le froid, le vide et l'obscurité rôdent autour de moi.

Je suis debout, à la lisière du salon. Encore une fois, dans l'encadrement de cette porte grande ouverte. Sans raison de l'être.

Tous les poils se sont hérissés sur mon épiderme glacé, mon cœur est en chute libre jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon corps et mon cerveau se paralyse. Mais je suis conscient. Parfaitement, horriblement conscient.

De moi, et de cette chose à l'intérieur de moi. Qui m'appelle. A laquelle il est impossible de résister.

Et j'avance encore – entièrement conscient d'avancer, de me diriger droit vers ce qui pourrait bien être ma perte, vers cette chose qui me veut, pour le mal qu'elle peut me faire. Elle me commande à peine – elle me fascine, m'attire, toute en douceur vénéneuse…

J'ai franchi le seuil. Le regard fixé droit sur la grande masse d'ombres qui me fait face – droit sur le visage méprisant qu'éclaire un improbable rayon de lune.

Les yeux noirs me dévorent, brûlants et glacés – _ceux-là mêmes dont j'aime tant la caresse sur ma peau nue…_

Il y a quelque chose qui brille, là-haut. Un éclat de métal acéré.

Pour moi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_26.10.2007_

_Encore désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps pour ce chapitre - j'essaierai de faire mieux au prochain, même si je ne peux rien promettre. Commentaires divers et variés sont toujours une grande motivation, donc n'hésitez surtout pas :)_

_Et à présent, sus au tome 7 (qui m'attend patiemment depuis vendredi matin, mais dont je n'ai encore eu le temps de lire que le premier chapitre...) !_


	9. Chapter 9

**Au préalable... **

_Harry... voyage en Italie... accident dans tempête de neige nocturne au bord du lac de Côme... manoir où trouve refuge... Snape, homme mystérieux... semble avoir connu Sirius, parrain décédé de Harry... finissent par devenir amants... cauchemar (?) bizarre pendant la nuit... Voiiilà ! Cette histoire (non, je préfère préciser, vu que six mois (moins une semaine ! J'y tiens !) se sont écoulé depuis la dernière update, y'en a qui risquent de ne plus cerner le schmilblick)._

_Au précédent chapitre, donc, notre vaillant héros, après un intermède festif auprès de Ron, Hermione et autres amis pour le Nouvel An, revenait à Menaggio chercher sa voiture, entre temps réparée. Et Snape, attendu avec une impatience aussi puissante qu'inavouée, finissait par ramener sa fraise, et le ramener chez lui. D'où, retrouvailles torrides contre la porte d'entrée, sur le divan, le lit, et j'en passe. Je vous laissais sur un suspense insoutenable (ou pas), lorsque notre héros un peu moins vaillant s'éveillait à la porte du salon, pressé par l'appel d'une chose irrésistible... _

_(pis retournez relire le dernier paragraphe si vous ne vous souvenez plus, ou juste vaguement, ça vaudra mieux)_

**Genre, rating, disclaimer **et compagnie, comme dans les autres chapitres.

* * *

**You can'****t put your arms around a memory**

**Chapitre 9**

**--**

L'arme est vieille comme le monde mais sa lame aussi affûtée qu'un rasoir… Faite pour couper, trancher, détruire.

_Ou accorder grâce. Miséricorde._

_Elle porte bien son nom._

La Voix au fond de ma tête a affermi sa puissance. Elle est Autre et elle est Moi – elle est Autre, mais ce qu'elle susurre vient du fond de mon être. Elle y puise et s'en nourrit, libérant une lie d'ombres épaisses jusqu'alors ignorées ou rejetées au plus loin – un maelstrom d'ombres fuyantes et malsaines, dont les contours s'esquissent à peine pour disparaître aussitôt, et se reformer déjà, plus menaçantes encore …

Cette boue qui m'emplit lentement ne laisse que le désir d'échapper, de fuir, par n'importe quel moyen… Et la dague, autour de laquelle mes doigts se sont refermés en haut des marches incertaines, en est un… (_Le seul… le plus parfait...) _Mes yeux sont incapables de se détacher de son élégance meurtrière (_salvatrice_) ils en goûtent les contours effilés tranchant l'obscurité, et la suivent, fascinés, alors qu'elle se rapproche peu à peu de mon bras. Cette lame est faite pour vaincre la chair, couper la vie, et le geste n'est déjà plus seulement envisageable.

À mesure que les ombres se précisent, il devient si tentant… si naturel.

Et si facile.

Il suffit de plonger là, au creux du poignet et de l'avant bras, où la peau est si fine… cela fera mal, sans doute, mais la douleur s'endormira bien vite. Toute douleur disparaîtra ; celle du corps, insignifiante, et celle de l'âme qui la ronge lentement, aussi destructrice qu'invisible. L'écoeurement de demeurer au monde alors que l'autre n'est plus, ce sentiment de perte immense que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais combler, cette certitude insidieuse de n'être plus nécessaire à quiconque, la conscience d'un rejet, d'une haine imprécise, inexplicable, mais bien trop angoissante… Cette culpabilité obstinée, surtout, ce parasite aux dents aiguës, anémié, tombera de lui-même dans l'oubli… et je retrouverai celui dont la chaleur me manque tant.

Le mentor, le complice et l'ami – le père et le frère réunis. Le seul pour qui j'ai réellement compté, pour qui je compterai jamais.

Qui m'attend, là bas.

La Voix me l'assure, et je veux tellement, tellement la croire.

_Là-bas, loin de toute douleur, loin de toutes les ombres… _Sirius et son sourire rassurant, ses longs cheveux noirs et sa balle dans le cœur.

Sirius qui est mort à cause de moi.

Sa vie pour protéger la mienne. Mon sang pour racheter son sang. La logique est implacable et parfaite.

Trop ?

Il y a quelque chose dans ma tête, un écho très lointain qui hurle que les choses ne peuvent pas être si faciles, mais il est comme dédoublé de moi et je ne l'entends qu'à peine. Je regarde l'acier tranchant se poser sur ma peau, la presser, jouer de sa souplesse, de sa minceur…

… est-ce bien moi qui la tiens, cette dague dont les ciselures s'incrustent dans ma main ?

La Voix sourit au fond de moi – _Souviens toi de son sang, et regarde le tien couler… il palpite juste là, sous ta lame, tu n'as plus qu'à accomplir le geste… c'est facile, si facile…_ – mais l'écho a pris un accent plus urgent. Il faut qu'il se fasse entendre, il doit avoir son importance, lui aussi, je le sens confusément, sans parvenir à l'accrocher, à donner sens à son refus. Déjà, la Voix ricane et le repousse, insinuant qu'il n'est qu'un accent négligeable de ma peur.

Leurs forces sont inégales – elle le recouvre presque… Une perle couleur de la nuit, minuscule, est apparue au bout de l'arme.

Il faut plonger là, vers ce cœur de vie palpitante dans son nid de tendons et d'os fragiles – trancher sec et profond.

C'est si évident. Si prometteur… C'est…

C'est absurde ?

Ma main tressaille sous l'urgence d'un cri lointain qui bouscule ses dernières hésitations mais la dévie de son but initial. La lame glisse en travers de la chair et finit sa course dans le vide, imprimant une brûlure aiguë au long de mon poignet. Une veine est tranchée, et je contemple avec hébétude les longues larmes obscures qui glissent lentement vers la saignée du coude.

_Pas assez profond…_ Ce n'est qu'un pâle ersatz de vie qui s'enfuit là, et sèchera bientôt.

Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, bon Dieu ?

Un accent de déception rageuse s'est élevé dans ma tête, pas assez fort pour couvrir le soulagement, victorieux… mais ces deux instincts qui combattent en moi semblent curieusement détachés… curieusement lointains alors que se répand un autre sentiment… Une terreur sourde, pulsant lentement au rythme de la douleur physique, qui est bien plus _moi_ que tout le reste et ranime ma conscience.

Je suis seul, glacé, une arme teintée de mon sang entre les doigts, dans un impossible halo de lumière blafarde, devant un visage blême dont les yeux me transpercent – un visage horriblement familier, qui ne devrait avoir aucun lien avec cet obscur désir de mort cherchant à m'entraîner… mais qui l'incarne trop bien… beaucoup trop bien…

Et déjà ce désir, cet instinct – ce prédateur en moi – reprend le dessus, et me siffle que je suis lâche, que la mort n'est rien – rien que j'aie à craindre. Qu'elle est union avec l'infini, retrouvaille éternelle. Et je ne sais déjà plus vraiment ce que je trouvais si absurde, il y a encore quelques secondes – cela avait un rapport avec Sirius… avec sa mort… et le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas…

Mais ils sont plusieurs à me tendre les bras, là bas. Lui, et ceux que la vie ne m'a pas laissé connaître… dont j'ai oublié jusqu'aux étreintes, jusqu'aux sourires…

Ce visage, ces yeux obsédants paralysent jusqu'à ma peur, et la Voix possède une puissance de fascination irrésistible. Elle connaît par cœur les brèches ignorées de mon esprit, et il semble que rien ne pourra empêcher son flux de s'y infiltrer, de s'y couler au plus profond et de l'emporter avec lui…

L'espace d'un instant – quelques fractions de secondes ou d'éternité – s'impose la conviction que c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire. Abandonner la lutte, abandonner la peur, laisser la part d'ombre reprendre le contrôle et m'entraîner vers l'autre côté où rien, aucun mal, n'aura plus le pouvoir de m'atteindre. Où ces yeux me laisseront en paix.

Mais déjà, l'autre instinct se révolte, avec ce même accent d'urgence indignée qui avait déjà tenté de briser l'envoûtement, et me fait reprendre conscience de la lame, à nouveau trop près, bien trop près de ma chair. Je ne _peux _pas vouloir ça, me laisser faire ainsi… _Il _ne le voudrait pas…

Moi seul ai la faculté de les colmater, ces brèches… Il faut que je retrouve le fil conducteur – celui qui vient de m'échapper mais reste encore proche… Juste là, à ma portée…

Sirius.

Sa mort… Avant.

Son visage… son visage à _lui_ contre celui de l'autre, si ambigu, si menaçant…

Sa présence… toujours si rassurante… Protectrice…

C'est ça !

Il m'a protégé, toujours – jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à en mourir. Il a préféré ma vie à la sienne, il ne peut pas vouloir ma mort… Il ne l'aurait jamais acceptée…

_Et qu'en sais-tu, pauvre imbécile ? _

Le fil se perd aussitôt, la croyance s'effrite. Question si banale et si crue…

_Crois-tu vraiment que c'était un choix délibéré ? Un réflexe, un simple et banal réflexe… Il n'a seulement rien vu venir. Qui te dit qu'il aurait agi ainsi, s'il avait eu le temps de réfléchir ? S'il avait seulement compris qu'il allait mourir ? Qui te dit qu'il ne le regrette pas, à présent ? _

Le silence succède aux mots impitoyables, qui trouvent en moi un écho infini – si infini que ce pourrait bien être moi qui les ai prononcés. Moi seul, et non un quelconque prédateur nourri de mon esprit… Pas de Voix, rien qu'un instinct bafoué, rien que l'expression de tout ce que j'ai refoulé depuis l'accident pour continuer à vivre… continuer…

… grâce à Remus, qui m'a tant aidé à passer au-delà de tout ça.

_Remus qui est__seul à présent. À cause de toi… _

_Remus qui serait inhumain de ne pas t'en vouloir, malgré toute sa gentillesse, même s'il n'a jamais voulu te le montrer…_

Parce que… il tient à moi, lui aussi…

_Pas autant qu'il tenait à lui._

Mais il n'a plus que moi.

_Par ta faute. _

Ma faute…Le mot, la certitude, est en moi comme un papillon aux ailes acérées, longtemps assoupi et soudain réveillé pour venir se heurter aveuglément à mon esprit, à mon corps tout entier. Au fond de l'estomac, dans la poitrine… et ça fait mal…

_Juste un geste à faire, et ça s'arrêtera…_

Oui… Sans doute.

_Plus rien… l'oubli._

Mais…

_Mais quoi ? Tu as peur ?_

C'est…

C'est trop facile.

Une autre certitude vient de naître. Ou de se dévoiler.

Fuir, devant ces sentiments, ce serait ça la véritable lâcheté.

Elle me semble soudain bien plus forte, bien plus stable que toutes les autres, cette conviction – aussi ancienne sans doute, mais ancrée plus profondément en moi. Plus implicite et plus inébranlable. À elle, je sais, je sens que je peux me raccrocher, pour lutter contre ce tourbillon qui cherche à m'emporter – cette invitation obscure.

Ce serait trop facile.

S'il y a un prix, c'est ici qu'il doit être payé. Par la douleur, la culpabilité mêmes. Et si pénibles qu'elles puissent être, je n'ai jamais _voulu_ mourir. Jamais_ réellement_.

Me laisser entraîner maintenant, de cette manière, serait contraire à tout ce que je suis – à tout ce que j'ai toujours été.

Le temps d'une seconde, d'une seconde infime, quelque chose résonne dans ma tête comme un éclat de rage, aussi fugitif que violent – quelque chose de parfaitement étranger à mes sentiments, qui me fait pleinement _réaliser_ que cette voix, bien que nourrie de mes peurs, n'est pas moi. Rien qu'une force destructrice, terriblement habile, à laquelle il me faut m'arracher. Contre laquelle il en va de ma fierté de me battre.

Ce ne doit pas être si difficile. Distinguée de moi, elle perd déjà de son pouvoir…

_Mais je suis toujours là. Et n'oublie pas que je te connais bien mieux que toi-même…_

Je dois lui fermer mon esprit…

_Tu t'en crois réellement capable ?_

Il y a bien un moyen… Il y a toujours un moyen.

_En me fuyant, c'est à la vérité – à ta propre vérité – que tu cherches à échapper… _

« Et quelle vérité crois-tu m'apprendre ?! »

La colère me gagne soudain, inattendue mais bienfaisante.

Ma culpabilité, je la connais. Je vis avec elle depuis des mois, j'ai passé des journées entières à la ruminer jusqu'à la dernière miette – ce n'est pas l'esprit psychotique d'une vieille baraque moisie qui va m'initier à ses subtilités.

_Mais il n'y a pas qu'elle, que je lis en toi. Tant d'incertitudes – tant de terreurs que tu crèverais plutôt que d'avouer, mais qui te minent, quoi que tu fasses…_

Il n'y a strictement rien qui me mine. Mes peurs, j'ai appris à les surmonter, depuis plus longtemps et bien mieux encore que tout le reste.

_Même celle de la solitude ? Allons… tu trembles de te voir toujours abandonné, comme autrefois, de les voir tous disparaître ou continuer sans toi._

« Je ne _tremble_ pas ! »

_À d'autres !_

Et je ne suis plus un gamin, dépendant de la seule bonne volonté des autres. Je n'ai plus aucune raison d'être seul. J'ai mes amis…

_Qui vivent leur vie, à côté de la tienne, mais se sont déjà éloignés. Un peu. Que le temps continuera de séparer de toi. _

Remus.

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre… Qu'il accepte quelqu'un d'autre. Tonks et lui iraient si bien ensemble – elle pourrait le rendre heureux, elle. Peut-être moins que Sirius, mais bien plus que toi…_

Et j'en serai heureux pour lui. Nos rapports n'ont rien à voir avec ça.

_Si tu le dis… mais il est au moins une compagnie. Une présence. Dont tu perdras la constance, l'exclusivité. _

Je n'ai pas besoin de ces foutus concepts, bordel ! J'essaierais d'établir une relation durable avec quelqu'un qui me plait, et que je puisse considérer autrement que comme un ami et un parent de substitution, si c'était le cas !

_Un parent de substitution avec qui tu couches ?_

Un…

Je réalise soudain l'accent vaguement offusqué de la voix, et laisse échapper un ricanement.

« Exactement, oui. Un problème avec ça ? »

_Peut-être est-ce juste que tu n'arrives à trouver personne qui te convienne._

« Peut-être est-ce juste que je n'ai jamais cherché ? »

_Ou que tu as si peur d'être abandonné que tu fuis avant de pouvoir t'attacher. _

« Ta psychologie de bazar n'intéresse que toi. Je ne résume pas ma vie sexuelle à la peur du vide. »

_Reconnais au moins que tu t'obstines, malgré toi, à envisager Snape comme une… possibilité._

Je marque un blanc, vaguement mal à l'aise soudain. Les yeux noirs brûlants et les yeux noirs glacés s'entremêlent devant les miens et j'hésite un instant à savoir lesquels chasser…

« Snape ? »

_Snape. Severus... _

Cette allusion n'est pas anodine, j'en suis à peu près certain, mais je reste incapable de mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle cache – de comprendre pourquoi.

« Peut-être. »

_Tu sais pourtant que c'est absurde, n'est-ce pas ?_

« … Sans doute. »

_Cet homme est incapable d'aimer autre chose que ses livres et ses archives, il a l'âme aussi sèche que ces vieux parchemins dans lesquels il consacre son existence entière à rechercher des mystères disparus. Un garçon comme toi n'a rien à faire dans la vie d'un homme comme lui. Il se moque éperdument de toi…_

« Mais il est revenu. »

Ce petit discours soulève presque exactement mes propres doutes… il aurait sans doute pu me toucher s'il n'avait été aussi didactique. Aussi ostensiblement destiné à me convaincre – à me détourner de l'autre. Il n'a guère réussi qu'à ranimer ma combativité, au bout du compte…

_Un homme ne refuse pas l'offrande d'un joli petit cul. Cela ne signifie rien. _

Un homme comme lui est parfaitement capable d'ignorer ce dont il n'a pas vraiment envie. Je lui plais, autant qu'il me plait, et personne n'y peut rien.

_Ce qui ne change rien à l'affaire. Vous ne pouvez que vous faire du mal…_

Peut-être.

_Certainement._

« Qu'importe !»

Plus encore, cette voix finit par me donner une fichue envie de la contredire – de mettre tout en œuvre pour lui donner tort…

_Tu n'es qu'un pauvre fou. Tu ne parviendras qu'à perdre ton âme et ton esprit, à ne penser qu'avec tes sens._

« Mon âme se porte à merveille, et mon esprit vous emmerde. »

_Fou, borné et vulgaire… _

« Ce n'est pas vous que je cherche à séduire… »

_Et égoïste. Peu t'importe au fond de le perdre avec toi…_

« Il est des moyens infiniment agréables de se perdre… dommage que vous n'en ayez aucune idée. »

_J'en ai bien plus que toi l'idée des conséquences. Renonce à lui ! Il est encore temps. _»

Ce que je cherchais à attraper se profile enfin, évident.

« C'est _ça_ que vous voulez, depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? Pas tant _vous_, mais _le_ débarrasser de moi. Ou vous débarrasser de ce que je pourrais être pour lui.

_Je suis son sang. Il est le mien. À nous deux, nous sommes l'éternité, et vous n'avez aucun droit de rompre ce cycle centenaire._

« Et ce que nous désirons ? Ce que lui, il désire ? »

_Ce qui est en jeu est infiniment plus élevé qu'un pitoyable désir. Et il le sait parfaitement. Tu dois partir. Ou mourir. _

« L'un comme l'autre sont hors de question. Vous êtes dingue ! »

Ne me répond que le silence. Obscur, gelé, désert.

La voix, la présence – la chose, quelle qu'elle soit – vient de déserter mon esprit, et toute trace de colère, de combativité, disparaît brutalement avec elle. Le froid m'envahit comme l'eau d'un bain létal… Profonde… intime… jusqu'à la moelle de mes os. Mordante… sur ma peau nue…

Nudité vulnérable. Si incongrue…

Absurde, au milieu de cet escalier envahi de ténèbres… dans ce vague courant d'air venu de je ne sais où, qui me porte des relents de moisissure, de vieille poussière et de frissons…

La douleur pulse lentement le long de mon poignet – à demi assoupie mais frémissante dans l'air glacial et prête à se réveiller au moindre geste. La dague est une chose métallique, dure, horriblement tangible dans mon autre main, et je réprime une vague nausée en imaginant le sang sur ma peau, sur la lame… en pensant à ce que j'ai failli commettre… à ce qu'a failli me faire commettre ce que je porte en moi…

À ce que cette Chose a failli me faire commettre. Bon Dieu ! Qu'était-elle ? Un mirage… ? Un fragment de folie ? Je ne l'ai pas rêvée, pourtant… je le sais. N'est-ce pas ? Cette folie n'était pas la mienne – pas seulement… C'était comme si le monde, ici, s'était déréglé et avait donné naissance à… une sorte de monstre ? Qui ressemblait tellement à lui… Lui, hors du temps et de la chair… Plus inhumain que ses masques. Aussi froid et impitoyable que cette maison.

Au fond de laquelle il se cache encore, sans doute… Il ne peut pas avoir abandonné la partie, pas déjà. Ce qu'il voulait de moi était trop impérieux – trop nécessaire. Il est là, quelque part dans ce vertige immense de ténèbres et de vide glacial qui semble prêt à m'emporter… Je n'ai plus la faculté de le ressentir mais il est là, il me guette, et ses derniers mots reviennent en écho dans ma tête.

_Tu dois partir, ou mourir._

Mon refus semble folie à présent – pouvoir partir, être n'importe où ailleurs serait une bénédiction… N'importe où, loin de cette obscurité… quelque part où tout cela ne serait jamais possible, n'aurait jamais eu lieu… je dois…

Un contact dur et froid, au creux de mes reins, m'arrache un cri étouffé et la dague m'échappe des mains, se fracasse au sol dans un vacarme immense, répercuté comme à l'infini dans le silence profond. Il me faut quelques secondes avant de réaliser que ce n'est rien de plus dangereux qu'un meuble, que j'ai dû reculer, redescendre sans même m'en rendre compte, pour venir m'encastrer dans ce… oui, l'une des lourdes consoles de marbre qui encadrent la porte du salon. Le détail m'arrache au tourbillon de vide, recrée soudain autour de moi un univers tangible, connu, et j'inspire profondément, tentant de chasser ce tremblement qui secoue tout mon corps, de refouler cette vague de panique brutale qui s'apprêtait à m'emporter…

Qui sert beaucoup trop bien ses desseins, quel qu'_il_ soit.

Je dois me reprendre. Je n'ai pas lutté jusque là, je n'ai pas résisté à l'emprise de cette chose pour me laisser aller maintenant à la terreur.

_Elle ne peut rien contre moi, si je sais être plus fort qu'elle…_

Et je l'ai été, jusque là. Puisqu'elle ne m'a pas emporté – puisque je n'ai, tout au bout de mon bras, que cette blessure maladroite, dont le sang n'est déjà plus qu'une croûte sèche sur ma peau…

Elle – _il_ – a échoué, et ne fait plus que jouer contre moi sa dernière carte. Celle de l'absence – la peur des ténèbres, de tout ce qui peut s'y tapir, l'angoisse de la folie…

Il est toujours là – il y a toujours été. Il se cache, mais il est désormais sans pouvoir. Sans autre pouvoir contre moi que celui que je lui accorderais.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi », je murmure à l'obscurité – par défi, par fierté. Pour m'en convaincre.

J'ai toujours autant envie d'être à des milliers de kilomètres de là, mais je tiendrai le coup. Je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon. Je suis ridicule à rester ainsi, nu comme un ver et transi jusqu'à la moelle des os, appuyé au mur glacé de cette pièce obscure. La chaleur, la vie sont là-bas, dans la chambre. Il faut que je retrouve Séverus… que j'aille le réveiller. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui dirai, je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut savoir, ignorer ou soupçonner de tout _ça_, mais j'ai besoin de le voir, de m'assurer de son regard et de sa voix. Auprès de lui, je serai capable d'affronter le reste de la nuit.

Je me décolle de mon mur et pénètre pour de bon dans le salon, tâtonnant vers la droite à la recherche d'un interrupteur. Il y a _nécessairement_ un interrupteur, par là, j'ai vu Séverus s'en servir, pas plus tard que… là.

Un grand abat-jour de soie délavée, au dessus d'une poterie chinoise, s'éclaire d'une lumière verdâtre et me fait sursauter.

Il est là, debout au milieu de la pièce, à quelques mètres de moi.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

(21. 04. 2008)

--

_Ceux qui auraient... ne serait-ce que l'idée de l'envie de me faire remarquer que "presque six mois pour si peu ?!"... seront aimablement invités à aller se faire pousser des plumes chez les Papous, ou toute autre tribu de leur convenance. _

_Oui, presque (presque !) six mois pour si peu, c'est désespérant, mais ce chapitre m'a fait m'arracher les cheveux par poignées entières... (sans compter mon mémoire, qui me prend beaucoup de mon temps et de mes capacités de concentration... )_

_Bref ! Quoi qu'il en soit, et comme toujours, toute (autre) remarque, positive ou négative, débile ou constructive, est la bienvenue... et même attendue avec grande impatience :)_

_Merci à Abi pour ses corrections... et sa rapidité ! _


	10. Chapter 10

**_Au préalable..._**

_Pour un résumé général du schmilblick, retournez voir en tête du chapitre précédent. Chapitre au cours duquel Harry, manipulé par une Voix, une volonté étrangère insinée dans son esprit, avait été à deux doigts de se laisser suicider avec une dague ancienne sortie de nulle part, avant de réussir à reprendre à peu près le contrôle. (le chapitre précédent est objectivement impossible à résumer, en fait...)_

_Après une longue panne d'inspiration, j'ai enfin réussi à me remettre au boulot - grâce à quelques influences bien utiles ! _

* * *

**You can't put your arms around a memory**

**Chapitre 10**

_Il est là, debout au milieu de la pièce, à quelques mètres de moi. _

Silhouette nue et pâle, noueuse, presque maladive dans la mauvaise lumière – visage aux yeux mangés d'ombre sous les cheveux en débâcle.

L'instant de surprise passée, mon premier mouvement me précipite vers lui – vers cette présence enfin tangible, pleinement humaine, à la chaleur de laquelle je pourrai enfin m'assurer d'être sorti du cauchemar, d'être toujours vivant…

Je ne réfléchis pas, je le regarde à peine – et tout juste ma main s'est-elle posée sur sa peau qu'il tressaille et me repousse, brutalement. Je perds l'équilibre, me rattrape comme je peux, sans rien comprendre, soudain plus déboussolé que jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'en relevant la tête, son regard croise le mien et me fige.

Ce n'est pas lui, cette expression.

C'est l'autre.

…

N'est-ce pas ?

...

- Vous ne comprenez donc décidément rien à rien.

Sa voix brise moins le silence qu'elle ne s'y coule, en un accord étrange et dérangeant. Une basse sourde et menaçante – parodie de ce que devrait être la sienne. Bien plus sourde, bien plus basse, que ce qu'une voix humaine semblerait capable de produire, mais dans laquelle chaque mot se distingue avec une précision glacée…

- Vous n'auriez jamais dû revenir ici.

- Je ne me suis pas invité tout seul.

Ma protestation sonne vaguement discordante et ridicule à mes propres oreilles. Je dois me reprendre – au plus vite…

- C'était une erreur…

Ne pas me laisser dérouter par l'apparence. Ce n'est pas lui. Ça ne peut pas être lui.

- … une erreur grossière, que je ne saurais trop déplorer.

- Vous ? Qui, au juste ? Celui dans le lit duquel j'étais tout à l'heure ne semblait pas déplorer grand-chose.

Son sourcil se hausse sur une expression de condescendance étonnée, mais il m'a semblé voir passer un éclair de colère, dans le regard enchâssé d'ombres… Fragile indice auquel se raccroche tant bien que mal ma certitude.

- Qui d'autre que moi ? Cette demeure vous monte-t-elle donc à la tête, que vous y imaginiez des fantômes ?

- Je sais très bien de quoi je parle. Vous n'êtes pas Severus.

Dire ça face à ce visage, ce corps qui doit encore porter les traces de nos étreintes, bon sang…

- Vous êtes fou, mon pauvre garçon.

- Je ne suis pas fou ! Je crie, avec sans doute un peu trop de véhémence pour quelqu'un pleinement convaincu du contraire. Bordel, mais pourquoi ne réagit-il pas, aussi ? Rien en lui – rien de lui – ne semble lutter contre l'invasion, comme s'il n'avait plus de conscience pour s'en rendre compte. Comme s'il l'acceptait…

- Je ne suis pas fou, et nous sommes trois, ici. Deux corps et autre chose. Vous. Qui étiez en moi tout à l'heure, qui êtes en lui maintenant. Vous qui voulez me voir partir, mourir. Lui ne voudrait pas ça.

Il s'avance d'un pas, un sourire glacé, cruel, sur les lèvres, et je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas reculer, soudain terriblement conscient de sa stature et de ma solitude absolue. Mais en même temps, la nature enfin physique, tangible, de la menace qui se dessine dans cette approche, dans ce rictus, est quelque chose de familier. Quelque chose à quoi je sais répondre, même si j'ai toutes les chances de ne pas faire le poids.

- Je vous trouve bien confiant.

L'insinuation a changé de ton – elle renonce à cette parodie de conversation qui ne mène à rien, et ne se fait plus que menace. Défi.

- Je le suis.

Je soutiens le mensonge avec autant de bravade que possible, le regard planté dans le sien pour tenter de percer le masque, de saisir ce qu'il y a – ce qu'il doit nécessairement y avoir – derrière, mais je ne parviens à déceler que la colère, plus nette encore que tout à l'heure sous l'expression d'un froid calcul.

Il attaque quelques fractions de seconde avant que je ne m'y résolve moi-même.

Un pas de plus et sa main droite m'attrape à la gorge, la gauche est déjà sur mon poignet, le plie dans mon dos, brutalement, avec une rapidité, une précision qui me laissent à peine le temps de réagir – et mes propres doigts plantés dans sa chair sont incapables de desserrer cette poigne de fer. Pendant quelques instants, je ne peux qu'à peine me débattre, à demi étranglé contre son corps qui s'impose, me domine au point d'en paraître inhumainement immense, avec toutes les ombres de la pièce qui semblent se concentrer, vaciller autour de moi. Mais enfin, à force de me tordre dans son étreinte, à bout de souffle, la vision floue, le bras tordu à en crier, je parviens à me dégager suffisamment pour lui envoyer mon coude dans l'estomac, pas aussi fort que je l'aurais voulu – assez, toutefois, pour affaiblir sa prise, pour que d'un sursaut rageur, d'un autre coup plus violent je parvienne à m'en arracher. Et s'il réattaque aussitôt, c'est avec une certaine maladresse – ses doigts butent contre mon cou, échouant à étreindre alors que je leur échappe d'un geste brusque, s'agrippent à mon épaule mais ne peuvent m'empêcher de frapper à nouveau, rendent coup pour coup, mais sans précision, comme si à chaque atteinte quelque chose se détraquait un peu plus entre ses gestes et ce qui les commande. J'en profite pour reprendre l'offensive – un crochet du droit en pleine mâchoire, de toute la puissance dont je suis encore capable, auquel il ne s'attend pas et qui le fait trébucher en arrière, m'entraînant avec lui dans un fracas de meuble renversé.

J'ignore à quel miracle d'équilibre nous devons de rester sur nos pieds – vacillants, raccrochés tant bien que mal l'un à l'autre, mais encore debout – son visage à quelques centimètres en amont du mien, ses yeux troublés dans lesquels il se passe enfin quelque chose… et je l'appelle, je crie son prénom, toutes les incitations et les injures appropriées ou pas qui me viennent à l'esprit, mes ongles bien trop courts cherchant à labourer sa chair trop dure, comme pour arracher cette saloperie de lui.

Je perds à moitié le contrôle, mais lui soudain me repousse, à nouveau, balbutiant un nom qui me fige et n'est pas le mien.

_Regulus ?_

Il y a de l'horreur dans sa voix, une horreur croissante, dévorante dans son regard, fixé sur moi comme sur une apparition devant laquelle il recule – quelques pas incertains, trop précipités. Il tend la main autour de lui, ne trouve rien à quoi se raccrocher et tombe à genoux sur le tapis, comme si la _chose_ seule avait jusque là maintenu ses forces, comme si sa disparition laissait place à un abîme…

Comme si… je devenais moi-même figure de cauchemar, incarnation d'un souvenir trop cruel. Son visage blême, choqué, éveille en moi un écho fugace, sur lequel je ne prends pas le temps de m'attarder – ma seule urgence est de le ramener à lui-même, de faire revenir un semblant de normalité, de rationalité dans ce face à face qui s'enlise dans l'absurde. Et lorsque, accroupi à mon tour sur le sol, je répète mon nom à cet homme que je ne reconnais plus, c'est moi-même que j'ai l'impression de chercher à convaincre de ma propre identité.

_Harry… Harry Potter_ – moi – ce personnage incongru, tombé à la frontière de la nuit, entre les tentacules d'un cauchemar trop réel qui n'aurait jamais dû le concerner, bousculant l'obscurité de ces mots pressants… auxquels, enfin, une autre voix finit par former écho…

_Potter ?_

Crispées de part et d'autre de son visage, ses mains frémissent d'un tremblement nerveux incontrôlable. Mais si ses yeux écarquillés, plantés sur moi, portent en eux le chaos, ils semblent au moins me reconnaître…

- Je l'ai tué.

La constatation est posée sur le silence revenu, d'une voix parfaitement atone, qui semble conjurer le bouleversement dévorant que trahit tout son corps.

- De mes mains. Il avait raison…

Ne rien comprendre commence à devenir pour moi une désolante habitude, et je me contente de le contempler d'un air incrédule, sans doute parfaitement abruti.

- Je suis un meurtrier.

- Vous…

- Vous ne savez rien !

Si ce n'était, au moins, ma piètre tentative condamnée à l'échec…

- Mais…

Il secoue la tête et m'interrompt à nouveau – impératif, récupérant déjà un semblant de maîtrise malgré son angoisse évidente.

- Peu importe. Vous devez partir.

- Partir ?!

- Oui. Immédiatement.

Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que cache cette urgence dans sa voix. Quelque part dans ma tête, je sais que je devrais rester calme. Que la situation nécessite que je le sois, pour deux. Mais j'en suis rigoureusement incapable. Ces mots-là étaient de trop. La situation, est de trop.

J'explose.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Ça fait des heures que je me bats contre cette saloperie qui veut se débarrasser de moi, et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire, c'est la même chose qu'elle ? Il est hors de question que je mette les pieds hors de cette maison cette nuit, vous entendez ? Hors de question que je vous laisse après ce qui vient de se passer, avec ce…

- Harry !

J'aurais pu continuer encore un bon moment s'il ne m'avait pas interrompu, avec un accent d'autorité assez saisissant pour briser net mon inspiration.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui viens de manquer de me faire étrangler. C'est vous. Vous seul que… qui êtes en danger.

- Justement !

Je le dévisage. Il est d'une pâleur affreuse, toujours, mais semble s'être repris. Assez, du moins, pour poser sur moi un regard lucide, bien que hanté et fuyant – pour s'afficher maître de son corps, de ses réactions…

- Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez – que je vais vous remercier pour le dîner et reprendre la route, sans même essayer de comprendre le commencement de la moitié de toute cette merde ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose, déjà ? Et pourquoi moi ?

- Je… n'en sais rien.

- Oh, vraiment ?

Il secoue la tête, négativement, et prend appui sur ses mains encore crispées pour entreprendre de se relever, avec toute la dignité qu'il lui reste. Je l'imite machinalement, à peine conscient de trembler comme une feuille, mais luttant pour maîtriser ces accents d'hystérie dans ma voix – dans ma tête.

- Ça a un lien avec ce portrait, n'est-ce pas ? Celui de votre ancêtre, Tommaso…

Il se détourne sans répondre, puis s'approche soudain d'un fauteuil sur lequel ont été abandonnés des vêtements – les miens, la veille, comme dans une autre dimension… Pull et pantalon qu'il me lance sans cérémonie, en m'enjoignant de me couvrir, avant de draper ses propres épaules d'un long plaid en laine puis de s'asseoir sur le divan, jambes serrées, mains accrochées au bord frangé du tissu, visage obstinément détourné sous la protection agaçante de ses cheveux.

Je m'habille sans vraiment y penser, rendu maladroit par mes mains animées d'une vie propre, les yeux fixé sur lui – avec dans mon dos la conscience glaçante de cette _présence_ que je viens d'évoquer, toujours tapie dans l'ombre à quelques mètres de là…

Sa voix s'élève à nouveau, alors que je ne l'attends plus, hésitante, grave et plate, comme cherchant à définir quelque chose, ou s'en assurer, mais sans vouloir paraître s'y attarder.

- N'est-ce pas absurde ? Comment voudriez-vous qu'un tableau… puisse avoir la moindre influence sur quiconque ?

- Je n'en sais rien…

Je me mords la lèvre et me rapproche, viens m'agenouiller sur le tapis, à côté de la table basse – autant pour éviter à mes jambes de se dérober sous moi, que pour tenter d'accrocher son regard.

- Je sais juste… qu'il y avait quelque chose. Et vous le savez aussi ! Quelque chose… qui nous a manipulés. Vous et moi. Pour… me faire disparaître.

Ma voix s'étrangle un peu lorsque les mots ravivent le souvenir confus de tout ce qui a été déterré, insinué… J'inspire un grand coup et pose fermement mes paumes sur la table, devant moi, pour tenter de calmer ce qu'en font mes nerfs.

- Quelque chose qui ne veut pas de moi ici. Qui s'est insinuée dans ma tête pour retourner contre moi ce qu'elle pouvait y trouver. Qui a bien failli me pousser à me tuer de mes propres mains, alors que je n'ai jamais eu de tendance au suicide…

Je déglutis, résolu à me maîtriser pour de bon, jusqu'au bout.

- Et qui affirme que vous connaissez son existence.

Snape, jusqu'alors si immobile qu'on aurait pu le croire mort, a eu un tressaillement infime à mes derniers mots, mais il ne rompt pas pour autant son mutisme. Et alors que celui-ci s'étire, pesant, tendu, les éléments se mettent en place au fond de mon cerveau…

- C'est pour cela… que vous avez cherché à me repousser, à chaque fois. N'est-ce pas ? C'est…

La certitude glisse soudain en moi comme une marée de glace.

- C'est déjà arrivé.

Il relève enfin la tête. Ses yeux brillent étrangement, comme s'ils retenaient des larmes, mais ils sont aussi durs, froids, impénétrables qu'un désert, et sa voix tient à distance toute trace d'émotion, qui risquerait de la briser.

- C'est déjà arrivé, oui.

S'établit une courte pause, que je n'ose pas briser d'une question.

- Et il n'a pas eu votre chance.

Son regard se pose brièvement sur les traces de sang séché, entre mes doigts.

- Gorge tranchée. Net. Par une dague ancienne…

J'acquiesce vaguement, pétrifié par la manière presque clinique dont il a su dire ça, ma bouche sèche peinant à sortir le moindre mot…

- C'était… une dague. Aussi. Elle… elle doit être encore là-bas.

- On ne l'a jamais retrouvée. Mais c'était la même – très exactement la même – que celle du portrait.

Le silence se creuse avec mon malaise. Par réflexe, je porte la main à la balafre entaillant mon poignet, qu'irrite déjà le contact du pull, et ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil furtif en direction de la porte, grande ouverte sur l'obscurité béante du hall…

- Alors… ce serait vraiment lui, je finis par murmurer, encore incertain.

Snape hoche la tête, lentement.

- Cela fait plus de vingt ans que j'essaie d'en avoir le cœur net. De savoir ce qu'est réellement ce portrait.

Son regard revient s'accrocher au mien, avec une résolution impressionnante, devançant les protestations qui se bousculent déjà derrière mes lèvres.

- Et je compte bien persévérer jusqu'au bout.

Il n'y a rien à répondre à cela – aucun argument susceptible de bousculer cette volonté que je devine inébranlable… et pourtant…

- Alors vous allez réellement rester ici… après ce qui s'est passé. Avec lui. A la merci… de ce qu'il peut faire de vous ?

- Oui.

La réponse est abrupte et il lui faut quelques instants, un effort manifeste – peut-être l'incompréhension dans mes yeux – pour la nuancer.

- J'appartiens à cette maison, Potter.

Il pourrait tout aussi bien dire « à cet homme »…

- Cette histoire est la mienne, je ne peux pas renoncer à la comprendre. Et… _il_ ne pourra plus me pousser à faire de mal à quiconque, tant que je serai seul.

Je le dévisage. Mais l'amertume qui courbe toujours sa lèvre n'est qu'un pli machinal. Le sentiment est mien, désormais…

- Alors vous le laissez gagner, c'est ça ?

Sa mâchoire se durcit légèrement et son regard se fait plus dur.

- Là n'est pas la question.

Il se lève soudain et me toise, presque impérial dans les plis de cette couverture qui devrait pourtant lui donner l'air ridicule.

- Vous n'êtes pas en état de reprendre la route pour l'instant. Avalez un whisky, soignez votre bras, retournez dans la chambre et essayez de vous reposer un peu. Vous partirez lorsque le jour sera levé.

Sans même attendre de réponse, il tourne les talons, et je ne peux que baisser la tête, contemplant sans bien la voir ma main toujours encerclée autour de mon poignet blessé.

Toute envie – de me battre, de crier, de pleurer – s'est évanouie. Je me sens juste vide. Au bord de la nausée.

Vaincu…

* * *

_A suivre... (25-02-2009)_

_Evidemment, je suis encore loin d'être satisfaite par ce chapitre... mais je crains que le choix ne se résume à le poster maintenant, ou à attendre encore six mois ! _

_Toute critique est toujour bienvenue. Et si vous voulez offrir des fleurs, tournez-vous vers Archéa !_


End file.
